My Saving Grace
by Acherona
Summary: Triumphing over death may not be all it's cracked up to be, not when you have to revise every dream you've ever had. Then again fate has a tendency to step in when you need it the most. Sometimes in the form of a pale eyed, long haired stranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**– We don't own Naruto nor any character or setting there from and we're not making any profit off these writings, it's all just for fun.

**Warning**– For this chapter nothing much. Men being attracted to other men, drooling babies and mentioning of past M-preg, nothing vivid though.

_This is a collab between Trulywicked and Acherona. It's a sequel/sidestory of sorts to Ash's story Live, Learn & Love but it can be read perfectly fine on its own since this story concentrates on Itachi and Neji._

**My Saving Grace.**

_**Part 1**_

Dark eyes narrowed and their owner scowled at his reflection in the mirror, at the slowly re-growing inky black hair. It was short, George Clooney's Caesar cut short, and he hated it. He missed his long tresses, missed the way they'd sweep over his back and brush the sides of his face. He was not ashamed to admit that he'd enjoyed the feel of and playing with his own hair. It was a nice feeling to just run your fingers through long, smooth, silky strands, to feel the gentle tug on your scalp. It soothed and settled him, though he would admit it was better to have someone else doing the stroking.

Now though he had this short cap of hair that was thinner than before, when it had first started re-growing the tips had been completely without pigment so it looked like he had frosted tips, and what was worse, it was growing back in curly. Not too terribly curly but still, he had curls and a new cowlick at the top right of his head. He hated it. Hated the change and what was more, he hated what it represented.

It was a constant reminder of the pain and months of undergoing chemotherapy, of the knowledge that he'd had a disease eating away at him, of the fact that he now would never have children of his own.

A pale fist hit the wall with a dull thud. That was the bitterest pill to swallow, his sterility. For years he'd always known that one day he'd be a father, he'd always felt that that was what he was _meant_ to be. It was just something that had bloomed in his soul from the very first moment he'd held his infant brother. Holding his baby brother in his arms, watching him grow up, helping to teach him wrong from right, and guiding him in moments of indecision or distress had felt _right_. That feeling of knowing that he was meant to be a father one day had lead him to break from their family's long tradition of going into law and get a teaching degree so he could work with children further and glean more knowledge of how to deal with children of all ages.

He'd fallen in love with the job too. There was no better feeling than when he helped a child grasp a thorny concept or managed to boost a timid child's confidence in their skills. The smiles of triumph he saw always made it worth the few difficult students. He loved teaching and the children loved him, he was recognized as one of the best teachers in the state and even when children moved on to another grade they'd still stop by to visit him.

He'd always _known_ that one day he would have his own son or daughter, had always known in his deepest soul that was what he was supposed to do, that being a father one day was to be his _purpose_in life. One little hiccup in his body, one little thing that decided to go haywire, and that was stolen from him. All it had taken was a stubborn tumor caused by abnormal cell division and his reason for being born had been blown all to hell.

Now he was floundering in what felt like whitewater rapids without a paddle or compass. He had no direction and no more sense of self. He'd even resigned as a teacher because he was afraid that he'd be more of a hindrance to the children's development the way he was now.

These days there were only two things that gave him any surcease from the raw wound in his heart. One was his nephew, Shinji was most definitely an Uchiha to his bones but he had a healthy dose of Uzumaki mischief in him too. He enjoyed looking after his nephew the same as he had looking after Sasuke but it was bittersweet knowing he'd never hold his own son as he did his nephew.

The other was his pursuit of a stubborn Hyuga with long silky hair that put Itachi's former mane to shame. Ever since he'd seen Neji in the waiting room as Naruto labored to bring Shinji into the world, he'd been captivated by the pale eyed man's beauty and bite. And bite the Hyuga did. Every advance Itachi had made was rebuffed to date but Uchihas weren't known for giving up as a rule and just being around Neji pulled Itachi out of the mire of self-pity and soul deep sorrow he seemed to live in these days. Right now Neji was Itachi's only saving grace, though he didn't know it.

**oo—oOo—oo**

Neji winced as Shinji buried his sticky little fingers in his hair and pulled with all his might. For a moment he regretted agreeing to watch the tyke while Naruto and Sasuke went to the movies.

He smirked at the memory of Sasuke lecturing him before they left, he was such an overprotective mother hen, it was quite adorable actually, seeing the cold, broody Uchiha wrapped around his husband and his son's fingers.

Neji was still struggling to get Shinji's fingers out of his hair when the doorbell rang. Shinji bounced in glee at the sound and started to struggle to get out of Neji's lap making him pull on Neji's hair even more. Neji didn't even want to think about what could make the babies fingers that sticky. Neji wondered who it could be since he was at Sasuke and Naruto's house but he still couldn't ignore the door.

With a sigh Neji lifted Shinji, still tangles up in his hair like a happy little spider and went to answer the door.

Itachi's brows lifted and a slow, deadly sexy smile crept over his face as he saw Neji standing there with an armful of impish infant. "Well this is a surprise, a very pleasant one."

Pale eyes widened at the sight of Itachi, well if it wasn't his own personal stalker...Neji didn't know how to act around the older Uchiha, the man confused and made him feel things he wasn't ready to feel and that scared him.

"Sasuke and Naruto aren't home; they'll be back in an hour or two." Neji said shortly.

Shinji squealed loudly right into Neji's ear at the sight of his favorite uncle and he reached out his chubby little hands towards Itachi, making Neji's long tresses come along.

Itachi's smile shifted to that of the adoring uncle as he reached out and took his nephew from Neji, carefully and expertly extricating the strands of dark chocolate hair from the chubby fist. "There's my favorite little man! Have you been a good boy for your Mama and Dada?" He brought Shinji close, his cheek nuzzling the small cap of baby hair, and slipped into the house, deliberately brushing against Neji just to see the other man's reaction. "I came mostly to see my nephew. I must say that seeing you here as well is quite a treat."

"Hmm." Neji didn't quite manage to repress a shiver as Itachi brushed against him, it felt as if the other man had an electric field surrounding him and if you got too close you couldn't help getting shocked. "I thought you were busy since Naruto asked me if I could babysit." Neji closed the door and walked back into the house after Itachi. He admired how the older Uchiha moved, all lean grace and sexy saunter.

Itachi shook his head. "No I wasn't busy, Naruto probably thought I was at school since it's Monday." He moved to sit with Shinji on the floor, his gaze catching on the slender man he was so interested in. Neji was exquisitely gorgeous, moonlight pale skin, that long silky hair that Itachi longed to run his hands through, the opalescent eyes that seemed to see everything, and a truly delicious body. He liked the man's personality as well, the cool humor and affection he showed those he cared for. Not a position Itachi enjoyed as of yet but he liked the claws Neji had shown when dealing with him just as much.

"Ah, that must be it then." Neji watched how Shinji placed wet baby kisses on Itachi's cheek as he tried to get his uncle's attention. Shinji wanted all eyes to be on him at any given time. Itachi was absolutely wonderful with his nephew and that was one thing Neji could admit that he admired about the other man. Neji fished out a tie from the pocket of his dark jeans and ran his fingers through his frazzled hair before pulling it up into a tight ponytail, just in case Shinji would be tempted again. "Wait, why aren't you in school since it's Monday?" Neji raised an eyebrow, he didn't know why he cared what Itachi was doing with his days but for some reason he did.

Itachi chucked Shinji under the chin and tickled his sides, drawing delighted giggles from the child. "I resigned my position recently." His tone was a bit flat, somewhat empty, as if it hurt to say, even as he smiled for his nephew.

Now that surprised Neji, from what Naruto had told him Itachi loved his job as a teacher and that he was really good at it. Naruto had talked a lot about how much the children Itachi taught adored him. He heard from Itachi's tone of voice that the man didn't really want to talk about why he had quit and as annoying that Itachi could be Neji didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "Huh, do you have any idea what you want to do now?" He figured that question was a safe one.

Utter silence and stillness seemed to creep over Itachi, a darkness flashing over his face. Shinji whined and his hands bat at his uncle's chest, as if he knew something was wrong and didn't want Itachi sad. The Uchiha blinked and shook himself out of it to cuddled Shinji in apology for upsetting him. "No." His voice was soft and almost...lost in tone.

"Don't worry, it will come to you." Neji picked up a bright orange..._thing_and waved it in front of Shinji, smiling softly as the baby giggled. "Just look at me, I'm twenty-six and I'm still spending my time playing around with computers as my uncle puts it." Neji looked up into Itachi's dark eyes. "Take some time to just be."

"Hn." Itachi's expression softened as Shinji reached for the orange toy. "What do you play with on the computer?"

"I build websites for different companies, I was a geek all through school and I suppose I still am." Neji gave sort of a half smile. He really liked his work but his uncle still waited for him to stop playing and join the company. He loved Hiashi like his own father but joining Hyuga Corp. was the last thing he wanted to do.

Itachi's eyes warmed. "There's nothing wrong with being a geek," his gaze swept over the other man, "You'd be the perfect PR man for reshaping people's view of the geek."

"Oh you should have seen me in high school, braces, pocket protector, I had it all. No one would give me the time of day except for Naruto; he was determined to become my friend anyway." Neji smiled at the memories. "How about you? I suppose you were Mr. popular."

Itachi's lips twitched. "You'd be wrong. I was one of the 'bad boys' of the school. Leather jacket, piercings, tattoos, and a small gang. It was rather cliché."

Neji let his eyes roam over Itachi's form, trying to imagine him as the bad boy. He had to admit that the image was kind of hot. "Piercings and tattoos huh?" Neji couldn't help but imagine where those tattoos were placed since he hadn't seen any ink on the pale skin. Maybe Itachi had gotten rid of them which would be a shame according to Neji, he had a major thing for tattoos, they made him all sorts of hot.

The Uchiha's eyes lit and he purred. "If you ask nicely I might show you where they are."

Blinking Neji pulled his eyes away. "Pfft, as if I care." The Huyga busied himself with Shinji and his toy again so he wouldn't have to look at Itachi and picture where those fucking tats were.

The older man just smiled, his eyes twinkling at Neji's reaction. "Oh I'm wounded."

"Yah I'm sure you are." Neji grumbled as he made funny faces at Shinji, smiling himself when he made the baby giggle his bubbly laugh.

Itachi leaned back on his hands and watched Neji with the baby. A soft, wistful smile curved his lips as his mind wandered through the minefield that had become his self-esteem. He wondered if Neji had ever considered having children and, if he had, how might those children come about. He was sure the opal eyed man was gay but what if he was wrong. A slight crease formed in between his brows in consternation. If Neji wasn't attracted to men then he was just making a fool out of himself by coming on to the Hyuga and Itachi felt battered enough these days. He didn't need that blow to his already shaky self-worth.

Neji groaned as his knees started to ache from holding all his weight; he wasn't used to play on the floor anymore. He was just about to suggest to Itachi that they could move in to the kitchen when the door rattled.

"We're home! Where's my beautiful baby boy?" Naruto's voice sounded through the house. Neji looked at the watch in surprise; they must have left in the middle of the movie to be home so soon.

Itachi chuckled and called out. "You simply couldn't stay away for very long could you?"

Naruto pouted as he came rushing into the room throwing himself on the floor to nuzzle his son. "Aw come on...No movie in the world can compare to this treasure right here...No sirree." He kissed Shinji's plump cheeks. "Hi 'Tachi by the way, didn't think you'd be here."

Sasuke strolled into the room, a brow raised in his brother's direction. "Isn't it Monday?"

"Why yes little brother. Good to see you can remember the days of the week after all these years." Itachi's hands came together in a mocking clap that was mimicked by his nephew, with much more enthusiasm.

"Shut up you evil a-" Sasuke's gaze went to his son, "hiney-head."

Neji burst out chuckling, he couldn't help himself, he looked at Itachi with his eyes filled with mirth.

"No, no Itachi don't mock your brother, you know how sensitive he is." Naruto chided Itachi with a teasing glance at his husband. "Oh and Neji you can never guess who we saw at the movies...Gaara, it seems he's back in town."

All mirth disappeared from Neji's eyes at the mentioning of his ex boyfriend. "Is that so?" He said in a flat voice.

Itachi went still. He didn't like hearing the emotion wiped from Neji's voice and liked even less seeing it gone from his face. He reached out and tugged lightly on the ponytail of dark chocolate hair, trying to distract the other man.

"Be careful, I have both spit and baby formula in my hair after handling this little hellion." Neji grimaced at Itachi, the first thing he'd do when he got home was to take a long, hot bath.

The Uchiha chuckled. "I've been regurgitated on by first graders and Kindergartners. A little baby spit is nothing in comparison."

"Eww." Neji scrunched his nose up. "I can't even clean up my cat's coughed up hairballs without throwing up myself." He was a weakling but he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Oh yes you should have seen this wuss during my days of morning sickness, fighting me for the toilet." Naruto snickered and poked Neji in the ribs.

Neji squirmed closer to Itachi to get away from the poking finger; Naruto knew all his ticklish spots. "Well puke is gross." He said as a defense, well aware of how lame it sounded.

"Hmm." Itachi didn't know what to say to that. When he'd been undergoing the chemo his stomach had revolted more easily than Naruto sucked down ramen and that was the least foul of the bodily fluids that he'd ended up excreting as a result of the treatment.

Sasuke looked at his brother in concern. He remembered being with Itachi when those horrible vomiting spells had struck and nothing had scared him more than to see his strong, almost invincible big brother dry heaving and crying as his body refused to let him rest. "There are worse things than vomit Neji."

"I know that, just because I don't like it doesn't mean I can't handle it." Neji said without looking at Sasuke.

"It's true," Naruto nodded. "Even though it did make him sick himself he was right there taking care of me when I needed it...You're still a wuss though." The poking finger came back and Neji squirmed further away until he was almost pressed against Itachi's side.

"So anyway back to the gossip." Naruto took his sleepy son from Itachi's arms and rocked him gently. "Gaara was alone at the movies." He looked at Neji expectantly.

Neji tensed. "No offense Naruto but I really have no interest to hear anything about that lying and cheating piece of shi...feces."

"It's okay Neji...if it's any comfort Sasuke offered to kick his ass...My hero." Naruto looked up at his husband and even though the hero comment was said as teasing love shone out of his eyes.

Sasuke leaned down as if to brush a kiss over Naruto's brow then he thumped it. "Language my idiot."

"Sorry bas...Sasuke but he's sleeping, I don't think he heard." Naruto leaned against Sasuke's thigh.

"Hn!" The duck butt haired man lowered himself down to sit next to his idiot. "If you don't remain in practice then you'll end up slipping when he is awake. If our son's first word is one that can't be repeated in public I'm going to kick _your_behind."

"It was a simple slip of the tongue." Naruto furrowed his brows. "Don't act so high and mighty, you've had your fair share of them too." Naruto said grumpily.

"Okay, now that you're home and everything is in usual order I think I'm going to start heading home." Neji said from his place on the floor.

Sasuke nodded at the Hyuga. "You're welcome to stay for dinner though if you'd like."

"Thank you, that'd be nice." Neji loved his friends dearly and after all there was no one waiting at home for him except his cat. "Would you mind if I borrowed the shower to rinse out my hair a bit though?"

The younger Uchiha shook his head. "No, help yourself. As Naruto says, you're family."

Neji smiled and went towards the bathroom, he took off his shirt and took the shower hose holding it over the sink as he bent over and rinsed out his hair. Afterwards he dried it with one of the guest towels and let it hang loose. Shinji was asleep so at the moment he wasn't a threat. Pulling his shirt back on Neji went back out to join the others.

Itachi had been answering Naruto's questions on the best ways to teach an infant but when Neji returned he broke off, his gaze drawn, as it always was, to the other man's hair then to the Hyuga's face. He lost track of what he'd been saying as he stared.

"Do I have something on my face?" Neji rubbed it with the back of his hand causing Naruto to snicker as he picked himself off of the floor and placed Shinji in a bassinette in the corner of the living room. "Let's move this in to the kitchen, Sasuke is cooking tonight and I like to watch."

Itachi rose gracefully to his feet and caught an errant water drop that had decided to linger on a set of long lashes framing one of Neji's opalescent eyes.

"Ah...Okay..." Neji flushed a bit and turned away from Itachi to follow the blond to the kitchen.

Naruto hurried away from the doorframe where he had been peeking and went to the stove and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist from behind. "Oh man, they both got it sooo bad...Do you think we can do something to hurry it along?" He nuzzled the back of Sasuke's neck as he whispered to him.

The dark eyes of the Uchiha flicked back at him. "Matchmaking? Shinji doesn't keep us occupied enough?"

"But it's your brother and Neji...I want them to find love, to be as happy as we are...Wouldn't it be awesome if they found it together?"

Sasuke half-turned and brushed his lips over Naruto's. "Unless you know how to get Neji to give my brother a chance it's doubtful it will go anywhere."

"I'll figure something out." Naruto said full of confidence. "Neji wants him, he's just not willing to admit it to himself yet but he will, I'll make sure of it." Naruto quieted as Neji and Itachi came in to the kitchen.

Itachi went to lean against a wall and watch Neji out of hooded eyes. "So what's on the menu?"

Neji shifted as he felt Itachi's gaze on him, heat pooled in his stomach but he didn't know how to handle it.

"Chicken and pasta." Naruto answered Itachi happily well aware of the looks between his friends. "Here," He shoved a bowl with tomatoes at Itachi. "You can rinse and chop up those and you," He turned to Neji. "You can do the same with the salad." He pointed them towards the counter, pleased that they would have to work close together. Humming to himself Naruto went to set the table.

Itachi just chuckled and moved to rinse the tomatoes before choosing a very sharp chef's knife, a paring knife, and a cutting board. He used the paring knife to core them before taking the chef's knife to the tomatoes. Chopping them into half inch chunks with expertise. Every so often his elbow would brush Neji's, sending a sensual thrill though him. "So what do you normally do with your time Neji?"

"Hmm? The usual, nothing much I think." Neji rinsed the salad and tore it into nice sixed pieces before placing it in the large blue bowl Naruto had placed in front of him. "I work, hang out with friends, visit family. Nothing special." The brunette shrugged and blew a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes. "Oh and I love to go on flea markets...cliché of the gay man to like I suppose but I still find it fun. Used to drag Naruto with me on weekends, bored him to death." Neji smiled.

Itachi tsked. "He just doesn't have any sense of culture."  
>"Oh isn't that the truth." Neji agreed.<p>

"Hey I can hear you, you know...Standing right here!" Naruto flailed and pointed to himself. "And flea markets...culture? Please...You spent hours looking at old cracked tea sets and books with torn out pages...I was afraid you had turned into an eighty year old woman."

Itachi snorted. "You obviously do not understand the intricacies of flea market shopping. You probably wouldn't watch Antiques Roadshow if you had a gun to your head."

"Erk..no, spare me. Five minutes watching that crap and it feels like my head's about to explode." Naruto shuddered.

"I rest my case. No culture. Flea markets are a gift to society." Itachi did enjoy flea markets but he enjoyed poking at Naruto about it more.

Naruto shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself forlornly. "I...I don't know what to say. It feels like I don't even know who you are anymore." He gave an exaggerated gasp and flounced over to bury his face in Sasuke's neck.

Neji laughed, loud and throatily at his friends antics. He supposed he should be somewhat offended since he really did like both flea markets and the Antiques Roadshow but he wasn't, he knew that they didn't mean anything bad by their banter.

Sasuke snorted. "Itachi has always liked flea markets Naruto. The first field trip he takes the kids on in any given year is _to_a flea market, supposedly to teach them money values and bargaining."

Itachi's eyes were wide and innocent. "They're important life skills."

"I think you just do it so you can be there on a day when the best bargains happen."

Neji laughed harder at Naruto's disbelieving stare and Itachi's faked innocence. "I for one think that's an excellent field trip, and if it happens to be on a day when they get new material in then that's only an added bonus." He grinned and placed the salad bowl aside, having finished tearing it up.

Itachi smiled at the Hyuga, loving the way humor lightened his face and made him seem to glow. "Thank you Neji."

"Nothing to thank me for, it's the truth." Neji flushed pink again and pushed his hair behind his ears.

_'See?'_Naruto mouthed to his husband behind Itachi and Neji's back, giving Sasuke the thumbs up.

Sasuke shook his head at his husband. He was impossible but Sasuke wouldn't have him any other way.

Itachi just continued to focus on Neji. "I'm just glad to know that there's another person who is intelligent enough to grasp what makes flea markets special."

"Me too, most people I've met thinks they're boring." Neji paused, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Maybe...Maybe we could go together some time?"

Brief surprise lit Itachi's gaze but it was soon drowned out by the sheer pleasure that Neji had just asked him out. His smile softened. "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."

"Hmm, good then." Neji smiled softly. "If you don't stop with the grinning I swear to God I will smack you." He said to Naruto without even turning to look at him.

Naruto tried to dampen his smile and failed miserably.

Itachi 'accidentally' slipped with his knife and a big chunk of tomato flew at Naruto and hit him square in the face.

Naruto flipped Itachi off and went to find a towel to wipe the tomato gunk off of his face. "Aw man, I think I got some in my eye...You're a brute Itachi...I'm starting to believe the horror stories Sasuke has told me about you now."

"Nice aim." Was Neji's only comment.

"I do try."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, the message clearly a loud 'I told you so'.

Naruto was rubbing his eye furiously but poked his tongue out at his husband.

Suddenly a wail was heard and Naruto dropped everything to hurry out of the room. "He's already awake? I thought he would sleep at least another hour." All traces of the teasing Naruto was gone and the parent firmly in place as he rushed to his son's side.

Itachi turned in time to see Shinji babbling at his 'Mama' and cuddling into Naruto's hold. A brief spike of sharp envy bloomed within him and he had to turn away to get himself under control. Inside he wanted to just start screaming 'It's not fair!' and break down into sobs but if he did Sasuke would likely call the men in white coats.

His brother wasn't ignorant of Itachi's sudden focus on a tomato he was utterly pulverizing but he knew Itachi would never talk to him about what was bothering him. So he turned to Naruto instead. "Is he hungry?"

"Um, yeah...I think so." Naruto blushed redder than the tomatoes as Shinji began to peck with his tiny little mouth at Naruto's chest. "I'll...I'll just go into the bedroom and feed him."

Sasuke lifted a brow. "You're still uncomfortable nursing him around family?"

Naruto nuzzled Shinji's soft hair as the baby kept pecking, growing more and more impatient, looking like a little baby bird. "Well it's not you who has to whip out your man boobs all the time; I'll go to the bedroom." Naruto was still blushing bright as a stop light.

This time a piece of tomato hit Sasuke on the cheek as Naruto flounced to the bedroom. The younger Uchiha turned to glare viciously at his brother. "Stop that!"

Itachi just smiled. "Be more considerate of your husband."

Sasuke growled as he turned back to the stove, wiping the tomato sludge off.

"Again very nice aim, I highly approve." Neji told Itachi as he finished setting the table in Naruto's place. He could see why Naruto was embarrassed by nursing in front of them even though none of them would think anything strange of it.

Itachi just exchanged a smile with him as Sasuke growled.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**– We don't own Naruto nor any character or setting there from and we're not making any profit off these writings, it's all just for fun

**Warning**– Nothing much for this chapter either. Men being attracted to other men, UST and meddling ex boyfriends.

**My Saving Grace.**

_**Part 2**_

As usual the flea market was crowded with people and a great many of them had children of all ages. Squeals of childish amusement came especially from the stalls where toys or animals could be found. Teenage girls flocked around the clothing, jewelry, and perfume. Teenage boys looked at knives, car speakers and accessories, and DVDs not far from the girls. The scent of boiling peanuts, funnel cake, and melted ice cream permeated the air and you could hear brays, whinnies, and squawks coming from the market's petting zoo/pony ride near the entrance. Itachi was in a small heaven.

Neji pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and tossed his braid over his shoulder as he notices Itachi's look of contentment. It was nice to see, the older man often had such shadows in his eyes and to his own surprise Neji didn't like seeing him like that. He looked around the bustling place, finger itching to explore and search for the item that was just right. Neji didn't know what it was he was looking for yet but that was part of the charm, he would know when he found it. He turned to the slightly taller man. "Where to first?"

Itachi smiled. "I vote we start at the sparse far end that has all the dollar odds and ends and work our way down to the other end."

"Sounds good to me." Neji returned the smile and started to walk next to Itachi, it was nice, spending time with the man. Neji started to believe that maybe it wouldn't be so bad getting to know him better, not bad at all. He couldn't keep holding everyone at an arms distance just because one guy had turned out to be an asshole. "Is there anything special you look for? Anything you're collecting?"

"Mmm. I tend to pick up soft silky materials or sun catchers, things that please my senses. There's also a shop a little further along that has figurines of mythical creatures in one half, real life animals in the other. It's called Stardust. I never skip it."

"Ooh do you think they have dragons?" Neji's smile was brilliant. "I collect dragons, be it figurines, paintings or jewelry...but only small ones. Ones that will fit in my place and not look cluttered." Neji shifted a bit. "And now I'm babbling...sorry." His look was sheepish. Great job! Scaring off the only man he'd been attracted to for a long time with his obsession for dragons and his motor mouth.

Itachi shook his head. "Don't be. Dragons are their bread and butter best sellers. I have a couple myself but I used to get my mother unicorns and I'd buy ducks for Sasuke just to irritate him." The reddish brown eyes twinkled. He'd enjoyed seeing that flash of almost childish enjoyment. "For myself, I used to get crows. I haven't been here since..." Itachi's eyes clouded for a moment, "since I got out of the hospital."

Neji's eyes widened in understanding beneath his shades and he stepped a bit closer to the other man, so that their shoulders were almost brushing against each other. "Then I'm glad that you came here with me. Let's go find you a crow and me a dragon. I want a glass one...preferably blue, to keep in my window." He chuckled lightly. "I've always been looking for one but never found one yet, maybe you'll be my lucky charm."

The Uchiha looked over at his companion and it felt like a gentle wave of cool water swept away the desolate feeling thoughts of his illness had brought to the surface. He smiled slightly. "I'll be happy to be your lucky charm."

Neji returned the small smile with a warm one of his own as he followed Itachi's lead towards the store he'd talked about. Even through the slightly yellow light of his sunglasses Itachi was stunning and Neji couldn't help but sneak peeks at him as they walked.

Itachi carefully angled with Neji through the crowds of people, occasionally smiling at a child that pleaded with his or her parent for some ice cream or some such thing. Every so often he'd glance briefly at his companion and catch his breath at the way the morning light seemed to catch Neji's profile just right and surround him with a nimbus of light. On one such glance he caught Neji looking at him and his lips curved in the knowledge that the Hyuga found him pleasing to look at.

He itched to grab Itachi's hand and lace his fingers with the other's but Neji knew that it was too soon for that. Heck he didn't even know what he wanted with Itachi himself. Neji only knew that he had found that he liked to be in Itachi's company, he figured that was a good start.

They got to the shop and Neji eagerly looked at the merchandise, though he looked at Itachi just as much. "Do you see something that catches your eye?"

Itachi shook his head. "Mmm not as yet. Let's see if we can find you your dragon first." He strolled over into the mythical side of the shop. Figurines of dragons, griffins, unicorns, a few scattered kirin, and other mythological beasts perched on every shelf and on top of glass display cases. Inside the cases were the more expensive and smaller pieces, things that were either too much of an investment to leave out where they could get tipped over by a child or so small they'd easily be stolen. There were even paintings of the creatures on the walls for sale, some painted on velvet some the more traditional canvas. The creatures took all kinds of decorative and functional forms from just figurines to candle holders, treasure boxes, mirrors, and sun catchers.

They had a lot of great things and Neji couldn't believe that he had missed this place before. He wanted to take off his glasses and look at the items closer but he knew that his pale, silvery white eyes tended to unnerve people. That or evoke pity for the poor blind man and Neji wasn't in the mood to see either of those expressions in the people they met. He walked over to the bird section. "So is there a crow here you don't have yet?" He poked at one made of shiny black stone of some kind, wings half extended.

Itachi looked at the crows but unlike before he didn't feel the almost kinship he'd always felt towards crows. He knew it was stupid and somewhat silly but now he looked at the black birds and saw only the death and disease that he'd escaped. His hand rose and sifted through the short cap of frosted black hair on his head and he murmured. "No, nothing that piques my interest."

"You should get a phoenix instead...Like that one." Neji pointed towards a vibrant red and orange bird looking as if it was caught mid flight. It stood no taller than Neji's hand but he found it beautiful and for some reason it really reminded him of Itachi, he had no clue why. "Look at the detail, it's amazing."

The Uchiha turned to the bird and raised a hand to run one pale finger over a wing. "It is yes. A phoenix?" He tilted his head in slight question at Neji.

"Mhmm, strong and proud...never ending. Facing hardships and rising from the ashes even stronger and more beautiful than before." Neji looked from the bird to Itachi. "It fits you."

Utter surprise lit in the red depths of Itachi's eyes. He didn't view himself as having come out of his ordeal stronger at all. He'd always felt less since the doctor had told him that he was sterile now, not to mention a big chunk of his self image had been tied up in his hair, but the way Neji looked at him...it made him reconsider. He looked back at the figurine and a slight tilt came to the corner of his lips. "I do believe I like that thought."

"Good, then let me buy it for you." Neji tilted his head towards Itachi and smiled.

Itachi's independent nature bucked at that but he stifled it. He rather liked the idea of receiving a gift from Neji. Of course he had every intention of reciprocating at some point; it wasn't in his nature to take and not give in return. He inclined his head to his companion. "If you're sure you'd like to."

"Yeah I want to, I like the thoughts of new beginnings, we could all use them." Neji called for the shop keeper and watched as he wrapped up the phoenix and then he paid for it. He roamed around a little longer but there were no blue glass dragons. "Here you go." Neji handed over the wrapped phoenix to Itachi with a bright grin.

Itachi returned the grin with a gentle smile. "Thank you." He wasn't just thanking Neji for the phoenix but for the momentary boost in self-image he'd given him. "Tell me, do you like funnel cake?"

"I do, a little more than what's good for me actually." Neji patted his flat stomach. "I have such a sweet tooth it's insane. Hinata has to hide the dessert when I go home for dinner or I might just eat it early." He chuckled.

The red eyes of the other man gleamed. "Well there's an ice cream parlor right next to Stardust that has the most divine funnel cake. Would you like to share one?"

"I'd like that very much. Lead the way and me and my sweet tooth will follow eagerly." Neji stepped out of the shop and held the door open for Itachi, it was still early and he had still had more time then he had; had in a long time.

Itachi walked with the Hyuga over to the ice cream parlor and ordered one large funnel cake. As it was being made he looked over at the younger man. "Do you want to sit and eat it or wander the market with it?"

"Let's walk with it, there so much I want to see." Neji was almost smiling like a kid. His stomach grumbled at the smell of frying batter and he could almost taste it on his tongue. "The market his huge and I want to make my one around it at least twice, can't miss anything you know."

Itachi nodded and turned to accept the finished funnel cake from the woman manning the order window. He held it out to Neji after tearing off a small piece of fried dough sprinkled with powdered sugar. "Then let's walk."

Neji tore pieces of the cake as they walked, looking at almost every stand and just enjoying themselves. "Oh God...This is sooo good." Neji licked his lips and broke another piece off. "I don't think I've ever has such tasty funnel cake before, it's like heaven has visited the batter."

The Uchiha just hummed in agreement, his gaze having riveted on the other man's lips with that innocent flick of the tongue. At the moment he'd give an eye just to get a taste of those lips. He opened his mouth to say something that may have screwed the day up but fate intervened in the form of a high pitched young voice.

"Mither Uchiha!"

Itachi turned to see a little girl with riotously curly blond hair and big brown eyes barreling towards him. He passed Neji the cake and the bag with the figurine just in time to catch the child as she leaped for a hug. Bright, happy giggles filled the air as he pat her head. "Well hello to you too Susie."

The girl stepped back and grinned, showing two missing front teeth. "I mithed you! Mither Umino thaid you got thick then he thaid you were taking a tha...tha...thabatical! What'h that?"

Itachi smiled and crouched so that he was on her level. "A sabbatical is when someone takes a long break from work so they can come back strong and better than before."

"Ooooooooh." The little girl then proceeded to chatter in an adorable lisp about a thousand different things that she'd done and learned since the last time she'd seen her teacher, absolutely assured that he'd be hanging on her every word.

Neji stood a bit behind Itachi and the chattering girl. Itachi was wonderful with her, listening at everything she said, nodding and asking questions without rolling his eyes or sighing once. He also noticed the flash of longing in Itachi's eyes though the Uchiha hid it well.

Itachi waited until the girl paused and asked. "Susie where are your parents?"

She blinked and sort of drew her shoulders up. "Um wel~l," her sneaker kicked at the ground, "I don' know prethithly."

The Uchiha raised a brow just as a woman shouted.

"Suzanne Alice Summers! How many times have I told you not to run off on your own in the flea market!" A woman clipped over to stand just behind her daughter, hands on her hips a scowl firmly in place.

The little girl looked up at her mother sheepishly. "Bout a thouthand?"

Itachi had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, especially when Susie's mother drew herself up and snagged the little girl's ear already starting on a tirade about how much trouble she was in and 'wait 'til we get home and I tell your father young lady!' as she dragged her daughter through the market, people parting like the red sea.

"Bye Mither Uchiha!" The little girl waved, completely unfazed by her mother's dire threats or the hand pulling on her ear.

"What a cutie pie." Neji smiled brightly as they watched the mother and child disappear among the people. She may be tiny but Neji admired her spunk. "Naruto wasn't exaggerating when he talked my ear of about how much the children adore you. You really are good with kids, I thought maybe Shinji was biased but now I see he's just one of many to adore you."  
>He reached out ha hand to help Itachi up from his crouching position.<p>

The Uchiha took the offered hand and stood. "I've always loved children and looking after them. The students like me because they can tell that I care about them and their success. Too many teachers don't."

"Not many teachers do that, I can see why they think you're special. Besides kids can tell when you honestly listen and care. I could always tell when a grown up was bullshitting and pretending to be interested in what I said and did." Neji pinched off another piece of cake. "You better hurry here before I eat it all, I wasn't kidding about my sweet tooth."

Itachi chuckled softly and snitched the piece from Neji's fingers. "Children are sharper than most people give them credit for. Especially the 'troublemakers' so often they're labeled as problem children and put in special education classes because no one bothers to look close enough and see that they've already go a handle on the material and they're bored. They're not problem children, they're geniuses in the making."

"Oh believe me, I know all about that." Neji nodded, having been one of those geniuses as a child. "I guess you do too, both you and Sasuke." He licked more powdered sugar off his lips as they continued walking, looking through the stands and shops.

"Sasuke was quiet, he never stepped out of line because he didn't want to disappoint our parents. It wasn't until he met Naruto that he started to develop any kind of rebellious streak." Itachi's lips twitched as he remembered the first meeting between his parents and Naruto. He'd thought his father was going to stroke out. "Naruto is a lot smarter than others give him credit for. He, I think, was one of the worst mishandled geniuses. He didn't have any parents to fight for him. Shinji is probably going to drive his teachers out of their minds."

"Oh yeah, that boy will be too smart for his own good I think, and he's already on his way to drive his surroundings out of their minds, he's just so cute that he gets away with it." Neji chuckled as he thought of the Uchiha baby.

Itachi laughed. "Certainly too smart for his parents' good!"

Neji chuckled. "I wonder how long it will take until he gives his father his first gray hair." Neji finished the last of the funnel cake and wiped his powdery fingers on his jeans. He knew he had eaten much more than Itachi but he _had_warned the other so he didn't feel too bad about it.

Itachi smiled at his companion, he didn't mind in the least that Neji had eaten the bulk of the cake. He'd not actually had much of an appetite since he'd gotten out of the hospital though it was slowly coming back. His stomach had probably shrunk. They spent the next hour or so perusing the stalls and making idle chit-chat and Itachi honestly couldn't say he'd had a better time in years.

"I don't know what I'll do with more teacups but I couldn't help myself." Neji peered into his bag at the four dark green Japanese tea bowls. "They were calling to me." He looked up at Itachi. "You still haven't found anything eye catching? Neji looked around the bustling place. "Would you mind if we found somewhere to sit for a while, maybe have something to drink." He wiggled his toes inside his soft leather shoes with the sneaking suspicion that he had gotten a nice big blister on his heel.

"Not at all." They went over to one of the seating areas next to a hot dog stand and as soon as Neji was seated, Itachi couched and picked up the other man's foot, pulling off the shoe. "You're favoring your foot."

Neji flushed as he felt Itachi's hands on his foot. "Yeah I made a rookie mistake, wearing new shoes." He looked down at Itachi, noticing how long and slender his neck was and how much he wanted to run his fingers down that pale column. "It's no big deal though, nothing to worry about." Neji tried to pull his foot back from Itachi's grip, feeling embarrassed by his own thoughts.

The Uchiha tightened his hand on the other man's ankle and reached into his pocket, drawing out a large band aid. His voice was a soft murmur. "Let me just get this on so it doesn't get worse."

Right now Neji was grateful for his shades because the let him hide his expression of wide eyed wonder that some even cared about the fact that he had a blister on his heel, much less do something to help him. "Thank you." He said simply.

"You're welcome." Itachi smoothed the band aid over the blister and just couldn't keep himself from stroking his thumb on the skin of Neji's ankle for a moment before slipping the shoe back onto the other man's foot.

Neji slipped his foot under the table, his skin tingled where Itachi had touched it. "What would you like to drink? I can go get it."

"Sprite if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind? Sprite it is, just wait here and I'll be right back." Neji got up from the chair and walked over to a booth to by two chilled glasses of sprite. His foot felt a lot better with the band aid covering the blister. When he turned around to walk back to the table where  
>Itachi sat he saw a head of shockingly red hair that almost made him stumble, he shook it off though, and there was no way that Gaara would ever set his foot at a flea market.<p>

Itachi smiled at the Hyuga as he came back then his brow furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Neji smiled back albeit a bit stiffly and placed the plastic glass in front of Itachi. "I hope you like ice, I asked for lots of it."

The Uchiha took the cup, eyes still concerned. "Plenty of ice is fine." He took a sip of sprite. "So w-"

"Hello Neji."

Neji winced behind his glasses, he hadn't seen wrong then. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Gaara." Neji nodded shortly.

Gaara's sharp green gaze practically devoured the long haired man. "It's been a while. How have you been Neji?"

Itachi looked over at the redhead, his gaze traveling up then down then back up slowly. A brow lifted and his expression clearly stated that Gaara had come up short in his estimation.

"Just fine." Neji answered. He had been so in love with Gaara when they were together, before the redhead cheated on him but he was relieved to find that not an ounce of those feelings lingered. He didn't feel anything at all for the other man now. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He glanced over at Itachi. "Can we talk in private?"

"No." Neji pulled off his glasses not caring who saw his eyes, he was getting annoyed. "I'm here with Itachi."

Red collided with green as Gaara and Itachi looked at each other. The redhead was glaring for all he was worth but Itachi's gaze was utterly dismissive, as if Gaara wasn't worth the effort of a glare. The Uchiha drawled, "I'm sure you don't have anything so important to tell Neji that you cannot say it in front of me."

Gaara's jaw clenched in anger as he looked back at Neji. "Can't you tell him to go look at purses or something?"

"Why would I do that? I'm _here_with Itachi who I actually enjoy spending time with. I can't say the same about you." Neji glared. "If you don't have anything important to say then I wish you'd leave, you're being rude."

Gaara tenses. "I want another chance."

Neji burst out laughing, he couldn't help himself. "You can't be serious, you're kidding right?"

"I am serious. I want another chance, I want you back."

Even Itachi had to give the redhead an incredulous look. Obviously there were a few brain cells missing from Gaara's gray matter.

"Gaara, we're over. We are _never_ getting back together, there's absolutely no chance in  
>hell." Neji looked at the redhead seriously. "Am I making myself clear?"<p>

The redhead scowled. "You say that now but I don't intend to give up. What we had was too special for me to just give up. I'll see you again soon Neji." He turned and walked away before either man at the table could say anything.

Itachi turned to his companion, who looked sincerely pissed, and spoke in a perfectly deadpan tone, "Was he dropped on his head a lot as an infant."

"Precious my ass." Neji scoffed as he stared after Gaara in disbelief. "You know I'm starting to suspect so. That or he's gotten stupider this last year...I hate to think that he always was this stupid and I never noticed." Neji shuddered. "I'm sorry you had to see that, I had no idea he would be here."

Itachi shook his head and reached across the table to give the other man's hand a small squeeze. "Don't worry about it."

Again that tingling sensation happened when Itachi touched, Neji wasn't sure how he felt about it but he couldn't deny even to himself that he was really attracted to Itachi. He picked up his glass and took a long pull of the soda.

"Would you like to go get something to eat after we're done here?"

Neji had just been thinking that he didn't want his time with Itachi to end, maybe Itachi felt the same way...Wouldn't that be nice? "I'd like that." He looked over at Itachi before sliding his sunglasses back on. The tension he'd felt when Gaara showed up was slowly easing away and Neji found himself relaxing in Itachi's company.

Itachi just smiled and leaned back, pleased that he'd secured more time with this man who fascinated him and drove away the shadows of his self-pity.

**oo—oOo—oo**

Itachi took out the phoenix figure that Neji had purchased for him, smiling down at the flame colored feathers, then looked at his curio cabinet full of crows. His brow furrowed and he set the phoenix down so he could go get a storage box and newspaper. One by one he took the crows and ravens he'd collected over the years and wrapped them carefully in the newspaper to protect them from damage before placing them in the box.

He couldn't look at them right now, couldn't enjoy them as he had once, before his illness. He knew that one day he'd be able to bring them back out and display them again but for now he needed to tuck them away as he tried to recover his sense of self.

Once finished with his task he picked up his phone and dialed an old familiar number. "Hello Kisame. I'd like to make an appointment...No. I want the crow on my back changed." Itachi almost chuckled at the explosive curse that came from the other end. He understood, Kisame had worked hard for hours non-stop on the crow Itachi had inked into his back. It was just lines, since Itachi had wanted a 'white' crow and his skin was too pale for the white ink to really show, but they were expertly and beautifully done. "I know Kisame but I can't keep a crow on my back, not after the hospital." A grumble of understanding came over the line as well as an inquiry of what kind of change he wanted. Itachi's lips curved. "Make it a phoenix."

_**To be continued…**_

**AN**- _Preview for next chapter…Our boys go out dancing and Shinji gets sick…  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**– We don't own Naruto nor any character or setting there from and we're not making any profit off these writings, it's all just for fun

**Warning**– And again nothing very explicit for this chappie…UST, some dance floor grinding, more from Gaara, sick chibis and panicking fathers.

**My Saving Grace.**

_**Part 3**_

Neji smoothed his hands over the black jeans he was wearing as he looked himself over in the mirror. Was it too much? He eyed the wide leather belt and the thin white button down shirt. He wanted to look good but not slutty…Well not too slutty any way.

He and Itachi had been on a few more _dates_and with each one Neji found himself more interested in Itachi. He found everything about the man fascinating. Neji was a bit nervous about this date, hence the obsession with his appearance. The other dates had been casual and relaxed, tonight Itachi was taking him to a club and Neji didn't know what to expect. Would there be dancing? A shiver went through him at that thought.

"Am I being silly?" Neji asked over his shoulder.

Socrates just looked at him with cool blue eyes and went back to grooming himself. Neji chuckled at the Siamese. "I suppose that is a yes."

The doorbell rang and Neji cast one more glance in the mirror to make sure he looked okay, ran his fingers through his hair and went to open the door.

Gaara stood on the other side, a bottle of wine in his hand and a determined look on his face. "Neji."

Pale eyes widened in shock before narrowing dangerously as the welcoming smile slid off his lips. "What the hell are _you_doing here?"

The redhead's gaze traveled over Neji's frame, a slight spark of lust lighting in his eyes. "You look good."

Neji crossed his arms over his chest and didn't move from the doorway. There was no way that he'd let Gaara into his home. "And you still haven't answered the question."

The other man held out the wine, what he knew was Neji's favorite. "I brought you a gift and I just wanted to see you."

"Gaara...Stop it." Neji frowned. "I already told you that we're done. I don't want the wine and I don't want to see you." Neji didn't care if he was being harsh; he couldn't understand why Gaara was back after all this time. Their break up hadn't been what you'd call amiable.

Gaara's eyes turned pleading. "All I want is another chance, just one, to show you I can be the man you need. I screwed up and I know it but I'm not with Hidan anymore. I need you back Neji."

A slender eyebrow rose. "Did he dump you?" Neji shifted his stance wanting nothing more than for Gaara to leave already. "I realized something when we broke up...You never were the man I needed Gaara and you never will be."

"Neji I-"

"I think you've overstayed your welcome Sabaku."

Gaara spun to glare at Itachi, who was simply staring back in distain. "This isn't your business Uchiha."

"Oh I beg to differ since Neji and I are about to go out," a pointed pause, "together. Your stupidity will make us late."

"Please Gaara, just go." Neji felt the first inklings of a headache creep up on him and he barely resisted the urge to rub his temples. "We've said all there is to be said, there is nothing more between us. Itachi is right, we have plans and really need to get going."

The redhead's jaw clenched and he set the bottle of wine down on the front stoop. "I'll be back." Then he walked off towards his car.

Itachi waited until he was out of earshot to drawl, "I think he's seen Terminator too many times."

Neji burst out laughing at Itachi's words despite his unease over Gaara's behavior. "Perhaps, he does like Arnold." He agreed. "So should we go?"

"Mmm." Itachi took in Neji's appearance, his eyes glowing with masculine approval. "Let's. What do you want to do with that?" He nodded at the wine bottle. "I may know someone who needs a boat christened."

"Take it if you want...If you don't then I suppose I should put it inside, I can imagine how popular I'd become if I let the kids next door find it and get drunk." Neji reached inside to grab his jacket. Gods but Itachi looked good, Neji felt that tingly shiver again as he looked at the other man.

Itachi leaned down and picked up the wine. "I'm sure I can find it a good home." He waited for Neji to lock the door then held out a hand to the other man. "You look divine."

Neji's looked Itachi over deliberately as he took the offered hand. "You don't look too shabby yourself." He gave Itachi a smile as they walked towards the Uchiha's car.

It was a classic black 1967 Chevy Impala that Itachi had bought not long after seeing the pilot episode of Supernatural. He'd liked the look of the car and had needed new transportation. He looked over at his date for the evening. "So what did you do today, other than fend off an idiot?"

Neji's eyes roamed over the shining black car appreciatively. "Hmm?" He tore his gaze away to lock it on Itachi again. "Oh nothing much, I finished a website for a client and that took up most of the day." He was not going to admit his frantic search for the right outfit that had taken its sweet time...He was gay enough as it was. "What about you? What have you spent the day doing?"

Itachi opened the passenger door then went around to the driver's side, slipping in beside Neji. "I went for a run then caught up with an old friend." While said old friend had been jabbing ink into his back with a tattoo gun. "Then I took a nap."

"Sounds nice." Neji smiled again and his smile took on a wicked note. "Should I have napped too? Saved my strength...Are you planning on tiring me out?" He looked at Itachi from below long, dark lashes.

A slow, sensual smile crept over the older man's lips and he purred, "Do you want me to tire you out?"

"Hmm, do you think you can?" Neji stretched like a cat, he enjoyed flirting with Itachi and there was no denying the fact that he really wanted the older man.

They rolled to a stop at a red light and Itachi leaned close, his nose nudging the edge of Neji's jaw. "Oh I think you'd have some trouble keeping up with me snowflake."

Neji laughed even as his breath hitched from Itachi's closeness, his breath on his skin. "Well I look forward to find out." He turned his head so that their lips were barely brushing before pulling away.

A horn honked, bringing Itachi's attention to the fact that the light had turned green. He felt heat creep into his cheeks as he hit the gas pedal to go.

Neji smiled as they sped away, the tires making a screeching sound. Oh this would be a very interesting night indeed.

**oo—oOo—oo**

It was your average rock music club, bodies grinding on a dance floor, music thrumming in the air, and every alcoholic beverage imaginable, though Itachi stuck to the virgin drinks. He swayed a bit to the music and eyed the dance floor speculatively then looked over at his companion. "Feel like dancing?"

Neji's blood was pumping through his body in time with the music; at least it felt that way. He lifted his bottle and drank the last of his beer before turning to Itachi and holding out his hands. "Yeah, come on Itachi, show me your moves." Neji grinned softly as he started to walk backwards to the dance floor.

The Uchiha reached out and caught Neji's wrists in his as they made it to the dance floor. He pulled the pale eyed man close and a sultry smirk bloomed on his lips as the speakers began to pump out the Foo Fighter's cover of Darling Nikki. He brought Neji's hands to his waist then put his own on the other man's hips as they started to move together to the music. Itachi leaned close to Neji's ear to purr along with the lyrics. "How'd you like to waste some time tonight? And I could not resist."

"Mmm." Neji made a content sound and laced his arms around Itachi's neck and pressed closer as they both moved to the music. Itachi's hands on his hips were warm, even through the layers of clothes and it made Neji wonder how they would feel on his bare skin. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the hollow behind Itachi's ear gently, loving how smooth Itachi's skin was. "You have a really nice voice."

The older man moved his hips against Neji's, the long stands of the Hyuga's hair brushing over the backs of his hands and making him long to just bury his hands in the silky mass. He grazed the bottom of his teeth over the lobe of Neji's ear. "I rather like yours myself. Sometimes I wonder what you'd sound like in the grip of passion. Are you all quiet moans or do you scream out and tell your lover what you want him to do?"

"How are you supposed to get what you want if you don't tell your lover how you want it?" Neji shivered at Itachi's teeth on his ear and ignored the heat that rose to his cheeks; at least in here he could blame it on the heat of the club. He leaned forward and nipped along Itachi's sharp jaw. "How about you, are you the strong and silent type? Or wild and wanton?" Neji's left thigh slipped between Itachi's as he continued to rock his body to the music.

Itachi rocked against Neji along with the beat, slipping his hands down to cup the pale eyed man's delicious ass and pull him closer. "It's no fun if I stay quiet." He nipped the ear lobe sharply. "Oh no, I like to tell my lovers what I want to do to them before I do it. I just love to see how hot it makes them when I tell them that I'm going to lick them all up like an ice cream cone."

Neji's cock twitched inside his jeans and with the way he was pressed against Itachi there was no chance that the older man could miss it. His tongue slid down Itachi's neck wetly as he tasted the salty skin. "Like an ice cream cone huh?" Neji breathed huskily as he imagined Itachi doing just that. "I'm more of popsicle man myself." He continued his worship of Itachi's neck, Neji found it so sexy, so lean and strong.

A soft groan came from the Uchiha as he tilted his head to allow Neji better access as he ground back against him. He knew he was hard but it looked like the other man was in the same boat so he didn't care if the Hyuga felt it. His hands slipped up, just under the long haired man's shirt, the fingers stroking over the skin at the small of Neji's back. You're your skin is so silky, I want to run my hands all over you and feel ever inch."

"Oh Gods I want that." Neji moaned and bit down on Itachi's neck before laving his tongue over the bite. "I want those gorgeous hands on me, touching me, marking me." He arched into Itachi's touch, goose bumps spreading over his skin. "And I want to do the same to you, I want to lick you...From head to toe, inside and out, I want to taste everything you are."

Itachi shivered at the thought and the bite. He half hoped Neji was planning on leaving a mark. Itachi wasn't the kind of man who would welcome being owned or marked as belonging to someone but for this delectable man he'd be more than willing to make an exception. He scored his nails lightly over the skin under his fingers, not enough to scratch or cause any damage but just enough to add a layer of sensation. "Mmm you can lick me anytime, and anywhere you want snowflake, just so long as you let me repay the favor."

"Oh I'd expect it phoenix." Neji's lips tilted up in a wicked grin before he turned his attention back to the man's neck. The mark he'd made blazing purple against the pale skin and Neji felt a deep sense of satisfaction that he was the one who had put it there. Neji had to admit that he didn't even hear the music anymore; all of his senses were directed towards Itachi.

Itachi opened his mouth to say more but a vibrating in his pocket made him jump just a bit until he realized it was his cell phone. Neji had a way of making his brain cells cease functioning for a few moments. He cursed and dug in his pocket, quirking a brow as the faint strains of Lonestar's Mr. Mom were overlayed by Framing Handley. he brought the phone up to his ear. "What?"

_"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH SHINJI!"_

Itachi's eyes widened and his stomach clenched at his brother's voice shouting in panic. Something had happened to his precious nephew? "I'm on my way."

Neji caught the shift in Itachi's mood instantly and it cooled him off as well. "What's the matter? Has something happened?" He asked trying to keep up with Itachi as the man stormed across the floor towards the club's exit.

Fearful red eyes met concerned opal. "That was Sasuke, he said something's wrong with my nephew."

A fist of pure ice clenched around Neji's heart and a weight settled in his stomach making him feel sick. Something was wrong with sunny, chubby, loving Shinji? "Let's go."

Naruto looked up from where he stood rocking Shinji in his arms at Itachi bursting in like he was hunted by werewolves or worse. He sighed deeply and turned to his husband. "You called him too? What's wrong with you?" Blond brows furrowed in displeasure at Sasuke's behavior. Sakura and Tsunade were already sitting on the couch, looking haggard, as if they both had thrown on whatever clothes they could find in a hurry.

Neji walked in after Itachi and looked around curiously, for an emergency Naruto looked very, very calm.

Sasuke's cheeks turned the color of cherries and he muttered. "Well I didn't know idiot! All I knew was that my son was running a high fever and wouldn't stop crying!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, smiling gratefully when Lee came from the kitchen with tea for everyone. She took a sip and leveled a light glare at Sasuke. "What I find hard to believe is that Naruto read the book I gave you two and you didn't, if you had you wouldn't have panicked."

Itachi frowned. "Excuse me but can someone please explain what's going on?"

"What's going on is that as usual your stupid bastard of a brother refused to listen to me as I explained to him that Shinji was perfectly okay. It's just a minor ear infection, common with babies, especially when they're about to start teething since their gums swell." Naruto shot Sasuke a nasty glare and kissed his sleeping son's forehead.

Naruto took notice of Neji standing in the corner of the room. "Did you call Neji too? You freak."

Itachi blew out a breath in relief and slumped against the wall, sliding down it. "No, Neji was with me when I got the call." He gave Sasuke a look that clearly stated 'You're an idiot.'

Naruto's eyebrows shot up as he looked from a flushed Neji to Itachi and back again. _Oh ho ho wasn't this interesting?_"Well as long as you're here do you want some tea? I'm sure Lee has made enough for you too. Besides the bastard can go without if it isn't enough." He shot his husband another glare. Naruto wasn't really angry that Sasuke had called almost everyone they knew but he was upset that once again Sasuke hadn't listen to him at all when he tried to talk to him.

"For the gods sakes Naruto aren't I allowed to have my moments of fatherly panic?"

"Moot point since you've already had it, knowing you it won't be the last either but please Sasuke, trust me when I say I know what's going on. You know me better than that, you know that I would _never_gamble with our son's health."

Sasuke winced and glanced squirrelly around at the people in the room, wondering if they would be kind enough to leave so he could debase himself in private but the 'suck it up' look he caught from his brother told him it wasn't going to happen. He got up and went to wrap his arms around Naruto from behind. "I'm sorry Naruto. I do know that but I just...when he just kept crying and then we noticed the fever...my brains got scrambled."

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's embrace, turning his head to the side so he could nuzzle his husband's neck. "It's okay bastard, I understand but let's remember this the next time I tell you that he's okay. We have a veeeery long line of children's diseases to look forward to and I rather not go through this every single time, it's close to midnight and I'm sure our guests are tired."

Itachi smirked. "Oh we have to leave? Too bad, I was enjoying seeing my little brother grovel."

Sasuke growled at his brother.

"Yes, visiting hours are over. Shoo, shoo...You're more than welcome to visit tomorrow when I've had some sleep." Naruto was bone tired. Shinji had screamed his lungs out since early afternoon, it was just now that he had finally fallen asleep. "Thank you for making tea for all of us Lee." Naruto nodded to the man who seemed to be wearing green pajama pants and one of Sakura's sweaters...It did not look good.

Lee nodded happily oh it was the least I could do in such a dramatic moment of your new family's life. I'm sure this will paint itself to the sunsets of your memories forever and you'll remember how we all acted with youthful vigor."

Naruto blinked at him owlishly, he didn't get half of what Lee was going off about but he nodded anyway. "Yeah...right you are." He figured it would be easiest to agree, once Lee got started on something it was almost impossible to get him to stop.

Sakura and Tsunade both got up from their seats and the pinkette went over to her knight in green armor. "Come on darling, let's go home now and get some more rest." She yawned a bit and shuffled with Lee out the door. They'd drop Tsunade off on their way home.

Itachi really didn't want to get up and not because he enjoyed seeing his little brother squirm. No he didn't want to get up because he was comfortable and quite honestly tired, a common occurrence these days, but he couldn't sleep on Naruto and Sasuke's living room floor so he shifted and started to rise.

"Are you okay 'Tachi?" Naruto looked at him with worried blue eyes. "You can stay in the guest room of you're tired, you know that." The blond shifted Shinji in his arms so that he could kiss Sakura on the cheek and wave good bye to her, Lee and Tsunade.

"Yeah, I can call a cab or maybe I can catch a ride with Sakura." Neji agreed, he didn't want to be a bother of Itachi was tired and wanted to stay.

Itachi waved the offers off as he gained his feet. "I'm fine but thank you."

Sasuke's brows knit in concern. "Are you sure Itachi?"

Red eyes rolled. "I am fine little brother. I'm a little tired out but I suspect that's from the adrenaline rush fading."

"It's really okay if you want to stay, I don't mind taking a taxi." Neji pushed his hair behind his ear as he looked at Itachi. This night had certainly not turned out the way he had imagined it too but for some reason it had made Itachi dearer to him. Itachi the clubber was gorgeous but Itachi the brother and concerned uncle was stunning.

"The couch is a pullout so you can stay too Neji, if you don't mind sleeping in the living room and some screaming during the night...Hey you perv, I was talking about Shinji." Naruto huffed when he saw Neji's smile.

Itachi snorted. "Do I look that bad that you all seem to think I'm going to fall asleep at the wheel?"

"You don't look bad at all, I don't think you could even if you tried." Neji burst out before he realized it.

Naruto's grin was so wide it threatened to split his face in half. "Well if you're sure you're up to it then get out of here, let the exhausted parents get some sleep before this one wakes up again." He nuzzled Shinji's hair.

Itachi lifted a hand in farewell, though his lips were curved in a smile from Neji's words. "I'll call tomorrow before I come by." He waited until he and Neji were sitting in the car again before he turned to the Hyuga with a soft, purring drawl. "So you think I look good all the time hm?"

Neji fought the urge to blush again and he hoped he succeeded. He wasn't some infatuated girl and the blushing thing was really starting to piss him off. "Hmm, maybe." He started but then he looked over at Itachi. "Oh come on, you know you're absolutely gorgeous."

"Hn." Itachi didn't answer that because, though he knew he drew eyes he'd never really thought of himself as attractive. He hadn't considered himself ugly but neither had he been vain enough to care about his appearance beyond his hair and since his hair had fallen out during the chemo and was still just a short, frosted, curly cap that one vanity was gone.

"Well if you didn't know...You are!" Neji thought it was adorable that Itachi really didn't see how beautiful he was. "I especially like this." He fingered the hair curling softly by Itachi's hair. "It's cute."

The Uchiha flinched minutely. "It's short, and curly, and part gray and _nothing_like my hair was before." His hands clenched on the steering wheel. "But I'd be happy to be bald for the rest of my life if it meant that..." He broke off. "Never mind. Sorry if I snapped."

Neji pulled his hand back; he hadn't meant to insult the other. He really did like the short curls and the frosted tips didn't bother him at all, he actually thought it was kind of cool. Neji could understand Itachi though; he's seen pictures of the long, dark waterfall of hair he'd had before. "It's okay; I didn't mean to overstep my bounds." He said softly and returned fully to his side of the car.

Itachi quickly reached out and caught the hand Neji had retracted. "You didn't. I'm just...sensitive about the effects the chemo had on me, not all of them visible."

Neji lifted Itachi's hand and placed it against his cheek, nuzzling it gently. "I _do_understand Itachi, you've been through hell to put it mildly. If I may I just have to say that I'm very happy that you're here and alive."

Itachi stroked his thumb over the ridge of Neji's cheekbone. "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for...I'm completely selfish when it comes to that statement." Neji turned his head so he could brush his lips over Itachi's fingers.

Those fingers traced over Neji's lips, stroking the soft sensitive skin. "Thank you anyway and not just for the statement."

"You are very welcome." Neji smiled at Itachi and curled up on the passenger seat, pulling his hair over one shoulder and just relaxed.

Itachi's fingers itched to stroke that fall of chocolate hair but instead he gave the pale cheek under his hand one last caress and took hold of the wheel again. He did _not_want to cause a crash and possibly have Neji injured. They arrived at Neji's home without any incident and Itachi found himself tempted to circle the block a few times just so he could prolong their time together. He didn't succumb to that temptation but he most definitely wanted to.

Sighing Neji unbuckled himself as he looked up at his little house. He wouldn't have minded spending more time with Itachi but it was really late and past time to say goodbye. "Thank you so much for tonight. I had fun, drama and all." Neji leaned over and kissed Itachi lightly on the lips before opening the door and getting out of the car. He leaned down and looked at Itachi. "Drive safely home Phoenix, and sleep tight…Dream sweet dreams."

"Sleep sweet yourself snowflake." Itachi waited until Neji was safely inside before driving off and heading home. He had a feeling he'd be sleeping until noon with how tired he was.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** - _Preview for next chapter…Kisame, tattooing, interrupted kitchen smex…If you have the time, please drop a comment and tell us what you think.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**– We don't own Naruto nor any character or setting there from and we're not making any profit off these writings, it's all just for fun

**Warning** – In this chapter…Enter Kisame, does that require a warning? Our couple get steamier with each other.

**My Saving Grace.**

_**Part 4**_

Itachi walked into Red Dawn Ink & Piercings and smirked when he saw the receptionist flirting with one of the tattoo artists. Deidara was as gay as they come but he would flirt with a lamp post, a true Southern man. Konan, the receptionist, just enjoyed trying to make the blond blush, though it rarely worked. They glanced up as he entered and welcoming smiles stretched over their faces. Konan gestured towards the back. "Kisame's waiting for you. So you're getting the final colors laid down today right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I can't wait to see how it turns out."

Itachi walked past them, bumping shoulders with Deidara and brushing his fingers over Konan's hand by way of connecting. These people meant more to him than his parents, they were the 'gang' he'd hung around with in high school and college, a group of friends who'd walk through hell for him and vice versa. He stepped into the back, where his best friend, the man who'd gotten him into Akatsuki in the first place, was setting up everything necessary for finishing the re-worked tattoo.

Kisame Hoshigaki was a _big_man. Six foot six if he was an inch, broad in the shoulders and thighs, wide in the ass, and hands the size of pie plates. If Kisame hadn't hated any sport that didn't involve water then he'd have made one hell of a left tackle. His skin was the color of polished mahogany with an almost blue tint to it, and he had three tattooed lines along his cheeks just under the eyes that resembled gills. His teeth were atrocious, pointed, and scared the hell out of most people. Never Itachi though. He smirked. "Ready for me you old shark?"

"As ready as I will be I suppose." Kisame sighed but the huge grin on his face showed how happy he was to see his friend. There was a glimmer in Itachi's eyes now that had been missing for a long time and Kisame was relieved and happy to see it back. "So are you ready to get this baby finished? As an artist Kisame was very proud of the phoenix stretching across Itachi's back. It really was among his best work. "Unless of course you've changed your mind again, maybe a rainbow unicorn is what struck your fancy today, you fickle man." Kisame grumbled but the grin never left his face.

The red tinted eyes rolled, something he only expressed around Kisame. "I am not fickle and well you know it." He slipped his shirt off and hung it on one of the hooks on the wall provided for just that purpose before lifting himself onto the table and lying down on his stomach. He cushioned his cheek on his forearms, frowning briefly at the barely noticeable loss of muscle tone. He'd have to start going to the gym and building his muscles back up again.

Kisame only hmm'd absent mindedly and snapped on a pair of thin latex gloves on his large hands and picked up the tattoo needle filled with crimson ink. "So what's new with you?" He asked as the needle buzzed softly as he pressed it against Itachi's flesh, coloring in the last of the phoenix. "You need to come hang out with us more, not just when I'm working on you."

Itachi chuckled softly as the sting of the ink being worked into his skin seared his nerves. It had been a while since he'd come just to hang out with his old friends. Before the cancer he'd been so busy with teaching that he hadn't had time and after...well he'd not precisely been in the proper mood. "I may start doing that. As for what's new, a couple of days ago Sasuke actually panicked and had everyone flocking to his house over Shinji's mild ear infection. He didn't listen to Naruto when he told him it was just an ear infection. Sasuke had to grovel, it was absolutely glorious."

"Your baby brother groveling is always fantastic, Naruto is good for him." Kisame talked easily as he worked the needle with a steady hand. "I still think he would benefit from loosening up a little though, send him here...the first piercing will be a freebie, we can let Naruto choose the spot." Kisame switched needles to one filled with golden orange, used to accent the red in the phoenix's feathers. "Speaking of piercings, when are you going to let me do those nipples of yours? They look so naked without metal in them." Kisame's heavy loops through his own nipples were clearly visible through the thin shirt he was wearing.

The Uchiha snorted. "Not going to happen. Just because you managed to get me drunk enough to indulge in stupidity once does not mean it will happen again." Itachi still remembered the pain that had sobered him up instantly during the frenulum piercing he'd agreed to on a Tequila-hazed dare.

"You love it and you know it." Kisame grinned toothily. "Besides the set is not complete until you let me do the nipples too." The giant switched colors again and wiped away the extra paint with a soft towel.

"I've held out for five years already. Don't look for me to change my mind any time soon." Itachi stretched a foot as the needle once again was put to skin. "What about you Mako? What have you been doing as of late?"

"Ah you know me, raising hell and scaring little old ladies." Kisame chuckled, the many hoops in his ears jingling as he moved. "Nah, Shizune is keeping me on a short leash these days. My hell raising days are over...Though I think I'll always scare little old ladies."

"Of course you will. Most little old ladies are too tied up in propriety to bother looking past the outside. So Shizune hasn't brained you with a frying pan yet?"

"Not yet and I'm not going to give her a reason too either." Kisame's voice and features softened noticeably when he spoke of Shizune. "I'm not going to give her a reason to see sense and figure out that she's much too good for me." He wiped down Itachi's skin again before continuing. "Speaking of hunnies, how's it going with the one who caught your eye? When will you bring him around? He needs to get the Akatsuki stamp of approval you know."

"Soon. It's going well, would have been better if my little brother hadn't panicked and interrupted us during a very nice dance floor session but I'm happy with the way things are going. Though there does seem to be a...complication."

"Complication?" Kisame raised a dark slash of a brow. "What kind of complication? The Itachi I know will let nothing stand in the way of something he wants."

Another snort. "Not that kind of complication moron. Neji is being bothered by an old flame who apparently has no intention of backing off. I am concerned that he might try something desperate and hurt Neji."

"What a creep, I have no respect for people who can't accept no for an answer. Does he seem unstable to you, like he could actually flip and hurt your honey?" Kisame growled the words out. "We can take care of him if you want. Zetsu hasn't had any entertainment for a long time now."

Itachi thought about it, thought about the look in the redhead's eyes the two times he'd met him. It had been disturbingly cold and possessive towards Neji. "I think he could, yes, if he continues not getting his way. I don't think he really wants Neji, not as you do Shizune or Sasuke does Naruto, he doesn't see Neji as a person I don't think but rather as a possession."

"You're a good judge of character and if he seems off to you then I'm sure he is. Keep an eye on your honey and remember that the offer to take care of him still stands." The needle stopped buzzing as Kisame turned it off and placed it in its holder. He rubbed a soothing cream over the tattoo, which would both sooth the skin, keep bacteria away and help the colors set. "There Uchiha, you're done. Do you wanna look at it before I bandage you up?"

He nodded and sat up, going over to the full length mirror and taking the hand mirror from his old friend to look at the work. It was just as he'd wanted, a phoenix rising from smoke and black flames, golden, crimson, and fiery, the ruby colored eye seeming to gleam with an inner fire that would never be extinguished, the feathers spreading gracefully and trailing out in fiery wisps. His lips slowly curved up in a smile that hadn't graced his lips since before his diagnosis of cancer, a smile that spoke of surety of self and he nodded. Yes, this was what he was now, no longer a crow or a raven, now he was a phoenix. He handed the mirror back to Kisame. "Thank you."

"Anytime, you know that Itachi, you're family." Kisame motioned for Itachi to hold up his arms so that he could bandage his back. "You know the drill, take it easy and don't get it wet for a few days."

"Hn." Itachi fell silent for a moment as his back was bandaged then an impish impulse prompted him to say, "So when are you and Shizune going to give me another nephew or even better a niece?"

Kisame stilled as he was putting his things away, he was very particular about keeping each item in its place at the studio. He might be a slob but he took his work very serious. "Oh in about seven and a half month I would think." He replied, smirking when Itachi's eyes widened. "You are _not_allowed to tell anyone, we're not supposed to tell until Shizune is further along."

A quicksilver grin flashed over Itachi face briefly before he composed his features into their normal placid expression. "Now Mako you know I'm good at keeping secrets. I haven't yet told Shizune about that time you dressed up as a mmmph!" His drawling comment was cut off by a big mahogany hand.

"And you're not going to mention it either, not even when we're alone." Kisame's eyes flashed with embarrassment. "Now get out of here and let me work in peace. But come over sometime just to hang out. We all miss you and Shizune is starting to think you're avoiding her."

Itachi's own eyes glittered with amusement. "I'll come by, you have my word." He sobered a bit. "In regards to the complication in my own budding relationship Kisame, will you all see what you can learn about Gaara Sabaku?"

"Sabaku you say? I think that's some distant relation of Sasori." He scratched the back of his bald head. "I'll look into him; see what I can find out." Kisame nodded and scribbled Gaara's name on a post it so that he wouldn't forget.

"Appreciated. I'll try to stop in sometime next week and if any of you just want to see me sooner you do know where I live." Itachi slipped his shirt back on.

"Good, good. Don't be surprised if I do show up at your doorstep. Shizune is not far along but her hormones are already running rampant. How such a tiny woman can be so violent is beyond me." Kisame's big frame trembled at the mere thought of Shizune in one of her _moods_. "Take care Uchiha and I'll let you know what I dig up on stalker boy."

Itachi nodded and turned to leave, pausing just at the door to shoot Kisame a smile. "You think your woman is scary? Feel sorry for Lee, Sakura's twice as tiny and three times as violent as Shizune. She almost took a frying pan to my little brother's knees a few months back."

Kisame shuddered. "I'll stick to my crazy woman thank you very much. I couldn't handle more than that. Oh and knowing your brother...He probably deserved to be hit in the knees."

"As it was just after he'd finally pulled his head out of his ass and was pounding on Naruto's door to convince him to talk, yes he did. I'll see you soon Jaws." He slipped out the door, waving at Deidara and Konan in farewell before completely leaving the shop and heading home.

**oo—oOo—oo**

Neji checked that he really did have the right address before he walked up the narrow walkway that led to the steps of a beautiful house. He hadn't seen or talked to Itachi for a few days and he missed him. This was a very impulsive visit and he hoped that Itachi wouldn't mind. Stroking a few strands of hair behind his ear Neji gathered his courage and rang the door bell.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Itachi was blinking at the Hyuga, a stick of dango in his mouth. He reached up and grabbed the stick so he could smile at the other man. "Well this is a surprise, a welcome one. What brings you here?"

"Um...I thought that if you weren't busy then maybe...We could hang out?" Neji hadn't felt this nervous since he was the ignored geek in high school. Was he being too forward? Maybe Itachi had plans; right now Neji wished that a hole would just open him up and swallow him whole.

The Uchiha shifted to allow Neji into the house. "I'm not busy at all. Come on in."

"Thank you." Neji walked past Itachi into the house and toed off his shoes. "Are you sure I'm not being a bother?"

Itachi turned and reached out to trace his fingers over the Hyuga's cheek. "Not in the least, I was just reading a book and nibbling on dango." He leaned closer; his eyes wicked as he took in Neji's slightly uncomfortable body language. "Your inner geek is showing."

"He's never far beneath the surface." Neji replied with a smile as color rose on his cheeks only from Itachi running his fingers over them. "You have a very nice home." Neji looked around appreciatively."

"Thank you." Itachi paused and looked around the desert toned living room that opened into the jewel tones of the kitchen seeing it through Neji's eyes. He gestured to the kitchen table, where a plate was piled high with dango and a laptop sat open. "I was having a snack, would you like some as well?"

Neji lips turned upward. "Are you sure you dare to give me access to your sweets? Remember what happened to the funnel cake." He was quite amazed at the quantity of dango on the plate; it seemed as if Itachi's sweet tooth could rival his own.

The Uchiha chuckled and leaned close so that their noses were a whisper apart. "I'll risk it, happily."

Itachi's breath warmed his face and all Neji wanted to do was to lean in closer until their lips were brushing; losing his nerve he pulled away and sat down at the table instead. "Don't say that I didn't warn you." He said and picked up a stick of dango while he inwardly cursed himself for being such a coward.

The other man chuckled and let himself trail a long lock of dark chocolate hair through his fingers before sitting down and shutting off his computer before grabbing another stick for himself. "So how have you been the past few days?"

"I've been good." Neji nibbled on a dumpling. "Went to visit Naruto, apparently he and Sasuke has made up, if his limp and goofy smile was anything to go by. How about you, how have you been?" He looked up from the dango to look at Itachi.

"Well. I went round to bother a few old friends of mine a couple days ago and received orders to pop by more often." Somehow Itachi had already managed to devour the entire new stick of dango and reached for another one. He didn't really have a sweet tooth, not like Neji, but dango were an exception.

"That's good, friends are important." Neji had never been very popular or had that many friends so that made the once he had even more precious. He continued to eat his stick of dango slowly, his stomach was full of butterflies and that made it difficult to concentrate on the delicious treat. "And I doubt your friends saw you as a bother."

Itachi's tongue licked over the surface of a dumpling, catching some of the sweet sauce that was drizzled over it. "Obviously not since I was commanded to come back soon." He pretended to pause in consideration. "I'll have to work on that."

Neji chuckled even as his eyes were glued to Itachi's tongue as it practically caressed the dumpling. "Yeah you do that." He agreed light heartedly.

The Uchiha took a bite of his treat; eyes half closed in bliss at the taste, and actually made a sound that was almost a groan. He really did have far too much of a love for dango but it was all he really could stomach in large quantities these days. He swallowed and gave Neji a sensual look before purring, "Oh I will. It's such fun to mess with my friends."

Neji made a strangled noise at Itachi's display with eating dango, how could anyone be so scorching hot eating a sweet? Neji had to struggle not to wipe his chin to check if he was actually drooling. "What do your friends do?" He asked a bit shakily.

Reddish eyes gleamed. He hadn't missed a single bit of Neji's reaction and his inner self preened over it. "Mmm the 'official' job of most of them is in some way working for Red Dawn Ink & Piercings but they each have their own profitable hobbies."

"Red Dawn Ink & Piercings? It's a small world; I had my piercing done there." Neji lifted his shirt to reveal his navel piercing, a silver banana bar bell with a milky white opal at the end. "They were good, it hardly hurt at all."

Itachi's eyes dropped and fixed on the piercing. It was insane, absolutely ridiculous just how much that one little bit of metal had his temperature soaring and his cock twitching in the confines of his pants. He almost desperately wanted to play with that little piercing with his mouth. Instead he reached out and traced the tip of his finger around Neji's navel. "Mmm was it a big black man with gill tattoos that did it?"

Neji's stomach muscles clenched at Itachi's touch and his skin tingled. He knew he should pull his shirt back down but for some reason he didn't, Neji liked the way Itachi looked at his innocent little piercing. "No it was a redhead, gray eyes and plenty of piercings. He had a really gentle touch."

Dark brows flew up in surprise. "Well well, Pein himself pierced you. You must have made a good impression, he's the owner and usually so buried in paperwork he doesn't get to do the work often these days." He raised his eyes to Neji's, his fingers still stroking the skin around the Hyuga's navel. "Then again you do tend to make an impression," he purred as he leaned closer, coming within a whisper of brushing his lips over Neji's. It was up to the other man whether the gap closed or not, Itachi would never force attention on someone who wasn't ready for it.

"I feel very special then." Neji whispered and kept his pale eyes locked on Itachi's red tinted ones. He wanted the other man so badly; he hadn't been able to keep Itachi out of his dreams since being pressed against him on the dance floor. Neji brought a hand up to stroke Itachi's neck as he leaned closer so that their lips were pressing against each other, keeping an easy pressure at first before sliding his tongue out, wanting to deepen the kiss.

The older man's mouth opened readily, welcoming Neji into the warm, moist cavern with a pleased murmur. His fingers plucked a bit at the Hyuga's belly button piercing then his hand smoothed over the skin of the flat stomach, around the side, and to the small of Neji's back where he caressed the skin like he was stroking velvet.

"Mmm." Neji arched into the touch as small sparks of pleasure went through him. He was still kissing Itachi, tasting everything he could, and letting their tongues dance together. His hand moved up to caress the sharp line of Itachi's jaw before he rested it just under the other's ear, his thumb stroking a pale cheek. "I love the way you taste." Neji murmured against Itachi's lips before diving back in.

A purr rumbled in Itachi's chest as he hooked his hands under Neji's ass and hauled the brunette over to straddle his lap. The Uchiha stroked his hands up under Neji's shirt, fingers tracing the long muscles of the other man's back as he sucked on the younger man's tongue. He ran his nails in light, teasing circles along Neji's spine, enjoying the small shiver that shook the slender frame.

Neji pushed his ass down on Itachi's lap, grinding his crotch into Itachi's, wanting the other to know just how much he affected Neji, how much Neji wanted him. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pressing himself closer. Neji broke the deep kiss to trail his lips over Itachi's neck, flicking his tongue out in teasing touches before biting down on the soft skin.

A soft groan came from the Uchiha's throat and his hips jerked up, pressing back against Neji's and proving that the long haired man wasn't the only one who was affected. His hands slipped around to the front of Neji's body so he could flick the flat male nipples with his thumbs. He flicked, circled, and pinched the nubs lightly, teasing and testing to see how hard the other man liked it. His head fell back at the bites Neji gave his throat, giving the other man more access even as he continued his maddening touches.

He bit down a bit sharper than he had intended, Neji couldn't help himself it just felt too good. His nipples were very sensitive but he loved to have them pinched and pulled, the slight bite of pain only adding to his pleasure. "Oh fuck that feels good." Neji moaned the words against the warm skin of Itachi's neck. Suddenly he sat up straighter and pulled his shirt completely off, tossing it on Itachi's kitchen table before he leaned back into Itachi's touches. Neji's hands snaked up under the hem of the Uchiha's shirt, mapping out warm skin, caressing every inch he could reach.

Itachi's lips tilted up even as he made another soft purr at being touched by the man in his arms. He leaned and shifted so that he could lay a string of nibbling kisses along the paler man's collarbone. "Mmm you taste divine, like the most decadent dessert. I want to lick you all over, to taste every inch of you, most especially a certain few inches," his hips rolled up to punctuate that statement, "I can almost taste it already, sweet and salty and musky on my tongue." His mouth worked its way over to a pert nipple that he flicked his tongue over it. "I'll swirl my tongue around the head," his tongue swept in a mimicking circle around the nipple, "flick it into your sweet little slit," another teasing lash of his tongue, "and just when you can't take any more I'll," his mouth covered the nipple with a soft groan and he sucked softly.

A keening whine was heard and Neji was surprised to realize that it came from him. He pushed his chest against Itachi's glorious mouth. "Gods I want that, I want your mouth on me. I want to see your lips around my aching cock, sucking me until explode...Down your throat and on your beautiful face." Neji's voice was raspy with raw need. "I want to touch you too, with hands, lips, tongue and teeth. Then I want to feel you inside me, spreading me open, reaching so deep that I can feel you at the back of my throat even as you fuck me."

A deep groan vibrated in Itachi's chest and he sucked a bit harder, his hips arching up as his hands cupped the other man's ass and brought him down to grind against his own aching erection. One hand slipped around to cup the bulge in Neji's pants, mapping out the feel and length of him through the fabric. He licked and kissed his way over to the opposite nipple. "Oh we'll get to that but your sweet cock isn't the only thing I want to taste. I intend to get a good taste of that delicious ass of yours snowflake. I'm going to spread your cheeks and lick that little pucker until you're squirming under my touch then I'm going to push my tongue inside you and eat you up in long slow laps until you can barely think."

Neji trembled and his asshole actually clenched at the mere thought of what Itachi told him. The man had barely touched him yet and he was already a writhing, trembling mess that could think of nothing but Itachi. He pulled on Itachi's clothes almost desperately as he pushed his erection into the Uchiha's touch. "I want you naked and I want it now."

Before Itachi could move or even say anything a brief knock at the door was followed by it opening and a woman with dark hair and eyes chirping out, "Itachi we've come to visit!"

The Uchiha groaned feelingly at the sound of Shizune's voice and berated himself heartily for having given Kisame a key so the man could look after his plants while Itachi was in the hospital.

Neji stiffened and his eyes grew comically wide. He was still harder than a rock but he started to scramble for his shirt that just slipped off the table and on to the kitchen floor on the opposite side of where they were sitting.

"I didn't trust your promise so I brought the little woman and myself to see you instead." Kisame's deep voice echoed through the house as both he and Shizune walked towards the kitchen.

Itachi stood carefully, readjusted himself so it wouldn't be _too_obvious what he'd been in the middle of, bent to brush as kiss over Neji's cheek, then strode to intercept Kisame and Shizune and give Neji some time to get himself put back together. He folded his arms and leaned on the wall. "Are you calling me a liar you walking shark?"

"Not a liar but you have a tendency to conveniently _forget_things, I just wanted to make sure this wouldn't be such a time." Kisame eyed Itachi closely. "Are you alright dude? You look a bit flushed there."

Neji scurried around the kitchen; finally finding his shirt and pulling it back on only to curse and start over when he realized he had put it on backwards. Taking a few deep breaths Neji ran his fingers through his hair and tried his best to will his erection away. He did not want to meet Itachi's friends for the first time sporting a massive boner.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Preview for next chapter, Neji gets to know more about Itachi through his friends. Kisame is…Kisame and Shizune is lovely. Thank you for reading and if you have the time we would love to hear what you think. See you next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**– We don't own Naruto nor any character or setting there from and we're not making any profit off these writings, it's all just for fun

**Warning**– In this chapter…More whipped Kisame and showing of his and Itachi's friendship.

**My Saving Grace.**

_**Part 5**_

Itachi smoothed his hand over his hair in the now abbreviated gesture that used to be him flicking his bangs out of the way and eyed the two visitors standing in his house asking him if he was okay. "I'm fine, though a phone call letting me know you were coming would have been nice."

Shizune elbowed Kisame hard and hissed, "You told me you'd called!"

Kisame made an umphfing sound as her sharp little elbow drove into him. "Ah...Yes well...I sort of forgot and once we were in the car I didn't see the point of it anyway. Besides getting a surprise visit from your friends to brighten up a lonely and boring night is nice isn't it?"

Having calmed himself as much as he would Neji decided that he couldn't hide in the kitchen like a rat all evening. So he grit his teeth, called on his Hyuga pride and walked out of the kitchen.

Shizune's eyes widened a bit as she connected the dots between Itachi's flush and the stunning man who came into view. "Oh dear, you already had company."

Itachi half turned and held out his hand to Neji with a rueful smile.

Neji walked up to Itachi with an embarrassed smile and laced his fingers with the others. "Hi I'm Neji; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kisame's grin was so wide it threatened to split his face in half. "So you're the honey...See what we would have missed if I had called ahead." He turned to Shizune.

Itachi's eyes narrowed into a light glare even as Shizune's hand flew up and grabbed Kisame's ear, yanking hard as she pulled him down to hiss, barely audibly, "It's more what we made Itachi miss Kisame Hoshigaki! I think the couch is going to be your friend for a couple nights."

"Aww baby...I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kisame whined and pleaded with Shizune. He hated the couch, it was too short for him and his feet always dangled off the edge of it. "I apologize Itachi, I really meant to call but I forgot." The huge man rubbed his swollen ear.

"Hn." Itachi angled his head at Kisame, his eyes catching Neji's in amusement. "The groveling walking shark is Kisame Hoshigaki. The lady holding his leash is his lady, Shizune Senju. I've been friends with Kisame since high school and with Shizune since he somehow managed to convince her to take a chance on him."

Shizune smiled brightly at the long haired male. "Pleased to meet you. It's so nice to see that Itachi has someone to erm..." she cast about for the right wording, "to spend time with outside of family and the Akatsuki circle."

Neji flushed again when he thought about just how he and Itachi had spent time together before they had showed. "Yes, it's really nice meeting you too." He replied politely.

"Make sure Itachi here doesn't keep you cooped up here alone with him, come down to the studio sometime, both of you." Kisame smiled but he was still rubbing his pierced ear.

"We might, if Neji doesn't mind being interrogated by the horde, and if you'll promise to behave." Itachi looped his arm around Neji's waist in quiet possession. "For now though why don't we go to the living room and sit down?"

"I always behave." Kisame said in mock shock as he took Shizune's hand and followed Itachi into the living room. "Can't speak for Deidara though." He added as an afterthought.

Neji had to admit this wasn't really what he had expected from Itachi's friends. He had to smile at Kisame though, the large man had a way of putting you at ease and Shizune was just lovely. He could definitely understand what Itachi saw in his friends. It was obvious that they really cared about Itachi and that made Neji automatically like them.

Itachi snorted in disbelief. "Deidara wouldn't know how to behave if his life depended on it; I rely on Sasori to keep a lid on him." He waited until Shizune was seated before settling on the couch with Neji.

"Well Sasori isn't the most stable person himself so I wouldn't count on it." Kisame still held Shizune's hand rubbing soft circles on the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "Don't be discouraged though," he turned to Neji. "They're all good guys who mean well."

Shizune chuckled. "In addition Pein and Konan keep a lid on all of them when necessary. You should come by the shop with Itachi; you'll never meet a crazier or more loyal bunch of misfits in your life."

"I'd love to meet Itachi's friends." Neji smiled back at Shizune. "I have been to your shop once, as a customer."

"You've got some work on you?" Kisame's eyes widened in interest. "Ink or metal?"

"Just a simple piercing." Neji stroked his hair behind his ears and regretted that he had forgotten to bring a hair tie.

Itachi reached out absently and took a lock of Neji's hair in his fingers, stroking and playing it through his fingers as his eyes gleamed at Kisame and a smile flirted with his lips. "A navel piercing, done by Pein himself."

"Pein did you?" If Kisame had had hair his eyebrows would have disappeared behind it. "Damn kid, he hardly works the floor at all these days, there must be something special about you."

Shizune nodded. "Yes it is rare that Pein gets hands on these days and he is an uncanny judge of character. I'd say there's something very special about you Neji."

Neji flushed and wanted to disappear into the couch pillows. "I assure you that there's nothing special about me, I'm as average as they come."

Itachi tugged gently on the lock of hair in his fingers. "Don't sell yourself short but we'll change the subject if you're uncomfortable."

Neji flashed Itachi a grateful smile, talking about himself when he had done nothing worthy to talk about really did make him uncomfortable.

Kisame picked up on Neji's unease too and turned to Itachi instead. "Is your back okay? No lingering pain or irritation?"

Shizune smiled at her lover and snuggled into his side happily, proud of him for being sensitive to the mood.

Itachi shook his head. "It's fine, absolutely painless."

"Good, good." Kisame nodded.

"Your back?" Neji looked at him curiously. "What's with your back?"

The Uchiha smiled softly. "Nothing, I just had the tattoo on it refreshed is all. The colors were growing dull."

"Ah okay." Neji _still_hadn't seen those illusive tattoos Itachi had mentioned when they went dancing but he couldn't wait until he got the chance.

Kisame raised an eyebrow, Itachi had done a hell of a lot more than touch up an old tattoo but if he didn't want his honey to know then Kisame wouldn't tell. His loyalties were with Itachi...always.

Shizune chuckled. "So Itachi has my personal guard shark managed to convince you to get what he calls the whole set yet?"

A soft snort. "Not hardly."

"I will though, I won't give up." Kisame grinned.

"The whole set?" Neji looked from Itachi to Kisame questioningly.

"Yup I want to make it so that the upstairs match the downstairs but my boy here is fighting me." Kisame looked at Itachi pointedly.

"Match up and downstairs?" Neji furrowed his brows before realization hit him. "Oh..." Pink spread across his cheeks as he imagined it.

Itachi shot Kisame a glare that proclaimed that the other man played dirty pool. "I was drunk and it's not likely I'll ever get that drunk again."

"There's no reason not to do it while sober." Kisame grinned wickedly and looked at Neji. "You'd like it if he matched right?"

"I...I'm not sure...I mean it's his choice...Nothing to do with me." Neji was all flustered, how had the conversation turned to this? Did he find the image of Itachi with pierced nipples hot? Yes he most definitely did but he was hardly in a position to say anything about it. Their relationship...If they had any was nowhere near that far along.

Itachi lifted a brow at Neji's body language. It was obvious he liked the idea of Itachi having his nipples pierced but it was just as obvious that he didn't feel he had a claim to state that opinion. Itachi leaned close, nose brushing Neji's jawline. "If he ever wins the argument it might considering that they can't be played with for a while after being pierced."

"That is a serious drawback." Neji gave Itachi a small smile. "I'm not sure I would have the patience not to...play." Pale eyes locked on red tinted ones.

The older man's lips curved in a sensual smile. "I certainly wouldn't have the will to stop you."

A clearing throat brought his attention back to the fact that they had an audience. Shizune's face was a bright flaming red and Kisame was looking everywhere but at them.

"Um..." Neji shot Shizune an apologetic smile and shifted in his seat until there was a little space between him and Itachi. He had never been like this before, unable to keep hands and eyes off of someone. Itachi was different though, he turned Neji completely inside out and upside down.

Itachi didn't bother with shifting away. He actually stretched his arm over the back of the couch behind Neji's shoulders and shot Kisame a smirk. Yes he was being an asshole but they'd interrupted something he'd been wanting for quite some time now and he was feeling less that gracious about it. "So Shizune what have you been up to lately, aside from the monumental task of keeping a leash on Mako?"

She chuckled a bit. "Just the usual rounds at the hospital and dealing with the interns." Her nose wrinkled showing her opinion of the interns.

"Do you know Sakura Haruno? She's interning under Tsunade Yamamoto at general hospital?" Neji knew it was a large hospital and that Shizune couldn't possible know all the students and interns but at least it was a way to make conversation. He felt the warmth of Itachi's arm behind him and gave in to temptation and rested his neck against it.

Shizune beamed. "Yes she's one of the rare interns who don't whine or complain about the effort or being consider the gophers for the doctors. She's also got an amazing bedside manner. She'll be an incredible doctor."

Neji chuckled as he thought of the pinkette's temper back when they were teenager, she still had a scary temper but she was really serious about her career in medicine. "Yes, she will be." He agreed.

Itachi chuckled as he considered Sasuke's tale of the frying pan and his kneecaps. "I do believe that she's inherited Dr, Yamamoto's...unique personality."

"In other words she's scary as hell." Kisame still shuddered at the interrogations and kind _warnings_Tsunade had given him when he started dating Shizune to make sure he was good enough for her friend.

"That could be one way of describing her." Neji chuckled.

Shizune laughed a bit. "You need to be a bit scary when dealing with male doctors who still think that women either belong in those hideous white nurse outfits handing them surgical tools or barefoot and pregnant."

Itachi shook his head. "And to think morons like that do still exist. Some of the strongest people I know are women, gods know my mother has a spine of pure steel."

"Oh yeah, my momma raised me all on her own while working two jobs and she did a great job of it." Kisame had nothing but admiration for his mother.

Neji smiled a bit wistfully. He barely remembered his mother, other than soft brown hair, warm eyes and that he always had to be quiet and still because she was always sick and the scent of lavender.

Itachi looked at his old friend as his fingers automatically played with Neji's hair. "It's a miracle she didn't go insane with you and Suigetsu to deal with. How is the little ankle biter anyway?"

"Sui is good, still traveling...Chasing the perfect wave." Kisame grinned, his little brother could be annoying as hell but he still missed him when he was out on his trips. "Got an e-mail from him yesterday and then he was outside the coast of Thailand somewhere."

"Hn, you'll have to send him a picture of Shinji and blow his mind when you tell him that Naruto gave birth." Itachi's lips twitched evilly.

"Yeah, man he'll freak." Kisame's chuckle was nothing but evil. "Honey remind me to do that when we get home. With any luck he'll view it on that fancy waterproof phone he has and fall off his board."

Shizune shook her head, though her eyes twinkled. "You two are horrible."

Itachi lifted a shoulder. "One of my best qualities."

Neji smiled. "Listening to the two of you I'm suddenly glad that I don't have an older brother." He knew that Itachi loved Sasuke deeply though and judging from Kisame's expression the giant felt the same about this brother.

The Uchiha chuckled and tucked a few errant strands of chocolate hair behind Neji's ear. "It is an older brother's sacred duty to annoy the living hell out of his sibling but it's also his sacred duty to rip anyone who tries to hurt his sibling into teeny tiny bloody pieces."

"Ain't that the truth, the only one allowed to torment our brothers are us." Kisame agreed eagerly.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that sort of family dynamics...Though I would put anyone who dared to hurt Hinata or Hanabi through a world of pain." Neji turned his head so he could lean his cheek against the arm Itachi rested behind him. "That's sort of the same I suppose."

Itachi leaned his own head to rest against Neji's. "You're more steady and solid than Kisame or I. You might tease a bit but you'd never torment a family member where as I revel in it."

"My uncle took me in and raised me as his own son after I lost both mother and then father, if he hadn't done that then I'd be all alone. My family is too precious to me to torment even in light teasing." Neji smiled softly.

Itachi's arm curled firmly around Neji, his protective instincts roused, and pressed a kiss to the other man's temple.

Shizune smiled at the Hyuga. "I know that feeling. Lady Tsunade took me in and raised me when my own family died."

Neji smiled back at her. "All kinds of family are important and precious, whether you're born into one or make one for yourself. I believe that bonds strengthen you." He nuzzled his cheek against Itachi's arm.

Shizune beamed at him, her approval completely won with that comment. "Yes they d-" she was cut off by a yawn. Fatigue being a byproduct of her condition yawning happened a lot.

Kisame attention was focused on her in an instant, dark eyes concerned. "Are you okay hun? Are you feeling tired? Maybe we should go home so you can rest."

She almost scolded him for being so worried but instead she glanced over at Neji and Itachi, knowing that this would be the perfect chance to leave off and give them some privacy. "Actually I am a little tired. It was a busy day at the hospital."

"Then let's go home...I'll even rub your feet later." Kisame loved to pamper his loved one and he also hadn't forgotten about the couch threat. "Stop by more often Itachi, both at the shop and at our house, we miss you. Bring Neji too." Kisame held out his hand to Shizune as they got up from the sofa. "Should we stop to buy something to eat on the way home?"

She took his hand then tucked her arm around his. "Hmm I'm in the mood for some ice cream so how about we run through Dairy Queen?" She waved cheerily to Itachi and Neji as her lover tugged her out of the house.

Itachi chuckled at Kisame's actions. For all that he was big and scary as fuck the man was also extremely protective of those he considered his and had a mild panic attack every time something might be wrong. Itachi couldn't wait to see how the old shark handled fatherhood.

"Mmm, I like your friends. It's obvious how much they care about you." Neji stretched and curled up contentedly next to Itachi. "And how much they love each other, they remind me of Naruto and Sasuke."

The Uchiha laughed and moved so that Neji was curled up within his arms. "Kisame is my brother in everything but blood. He's seen me at my stupidest and I've seen him at his. Pein often says the only reason we weren't born to the same mother is because one woman never would have been able to handle the two of us. All the Akatsuki are family of the heart. Shizune for all that she seems gentle and mostly quiet, is more than a match for Kisame. She proved her mettle when she actually dislocated the shoulder of someone who tried to shoot Kisame."

"Shoot him?" Neji's eyes were wide as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist as he was snuggled against him. "Why would someone try to shoot him? And I have no doubt Shizune is strong. I'm glad you have them in your life."

A kiss was placed on top of the dark chocolate hair. "I'm lucky to have them. As for why someone tried to shoot him, Kisame may look like the ultimate criminal but that couldn't be farther from how he truly is. Some moron invited him to a 'business dinner' that turned out to be an attempt at convincing him to join a local mob and as he left he witnessed the don's son committing a murder. He went immediately to the police but refused to be put in the protection program. A week before the trial of the don's son the don sent one of his lackeys to kill the only witness. Shizune had gone to the bathroom and when she saw that idiot pointing a gun at Kisame...well let's just say that she's got plenty of that same temper Tsunade and Sakura do, she just controls it better."

"Stupid thugs." Neji crept even closer and inched his hands underneath Itachi's shirt to feel the smooth warm skin. "I'm glad neither one of them got hurt and remind me not to get on Shizune's bad side. I admire Kisame's character, it takes guts to do what he did." Neji felt completely warm and comfortable in Itachi's arms and he let himself relax.

Itachi hummed softly, closing his eyes in contentment. "Don't worry I doubt you'll ever get on Shizune's black list."

"Ah you never know, I'm not a very nice nice person." Neji murmured as his eyes felt heavier. He nuzzled his nose against Itachi's shoulder.

"Maybe not but Shizune's only real hot buttons are upsetting or hurting those she cares about. I'm sure you're safe from her." The Uchiha nuzzled the top of Neji's head affectionately.

"Hmm, I hope so. I think her precious ones are safe from me." Neji nuzzled back as his arms settled around Itachi's waist beneath his shirt.

"So, are you interested in meeting the rest of the reprobates I call my friends?"

I would love to meet the rest of your friends Phoenix. I can't wait to find out what sort of people they are. Yours and Kisame's talk about them has me curious. I know they'll be good people since they're your friends." Neji smiled as he talked.

Itachi chuckled. "They are, though some can seem a little...odd to outsiders." His lips twitched. "The pranks some of them pull are rather...extreme."

"Pranks? What sort of pranks are we talking about here?" Neji sounded more amused than worried. "Are you involved in this prank pulling?"

"Why Neji I'm shocked you could ask that, I'm far too dignified to participate in lowly pranks." Itachi's lips brushed his ear. "The ones that find their ways into viral videos however benefit from my genius. As for what kind, well one of our members was dating a hyena of a woman so we all decided to get her out of his life, she was no good for him. Amazing what a crate of kittens left in the kitchen and de-furring tools next to it can do."

Neji burst out laughing. "Oooh you're bad...Did it get rid of the hyena? And what did your friend who was dating her think of it all?" Neji's slim shoulder shook from laughter.

"Oh it worked alright and at first Zetsu was highly displeased and tried to get her back until he overheard her speaking with a co-worker about how no amount of money was worth putting up with a creepy kitten-eating bi-colored freak and how she'd just have to rework her plan to marry money for another sap." Itachi was almost growling as he remembered how much his friend had been hurt by that bitch. The man had been born with skin even darker than Kisame's but vitiligo had caused much of his skin to turn glaringly white and Zetsu had been mocked and ridiculed most of his life because of it. "We all convinced him to get even by buying the place she worked at and promoting her sworn enemy to the manager position."

"What a bitch!" Neji had never even met this Zetsu but he was stilled filled with rage on his behalf. "Lucky that he has you for friends and that you looked out for him. Considering how she acted I still think she got off easy." Itachi's friends seemed like a really tight knit group of people and Neji really hoped he would find approval with them.

Itachi chuckled evilly. "She was demoted to janitor by the new manager and had to clean the grease traps every night as well as deal with the most disgusting things that come out of a sushi bar and grill. She couldn't quit either, she'd only gotten her job in the first place by seducing the original owner. No one else will hire her. Zetsu would do the same for any one of us as we did for him. We're all in some way outcasts, it's how we got to be friends in the first place, forming a pack against the masses of idiots in high school."

"I guess outcasts bond together. It was the same for me, Naruto and Gaara too although maybe to a lesser degree." Neji agreed. He was happy that Itachi had these people to lean on and who could lean on him. "I hope they'll like me."

The older man's arms tightened around the Hyuga. "How could they not? You're a sexy nerd."

Neji's lips tilted upwards. "And you're one hot bad boy." He brushed his lips over Itachi's neck. "Just because you have a thing for nerds your friends may not."

Itachi chuckled. "In their time outside of the tattoo parlor, Tobi is a Trekkie the likes of which you have never seen, Sasori collects, makes, and performs with puppets, Deidara is a pyrotechnic engineer, Zetsu writes science fiction, Hidan is a historical re-enactor, Kakuzu is a math whiz auditor, Konan creates and tests video games when she's not manning the desk at the shop, and Pein has a degree in software engineering. My friends _are_nerds. They're just nerds with attitude."

Neji's smile widened. "Nerds with attitude...I like that. Those are my kind of people." A strand of hair was tickling his cheek and Neji blew it to the side. "Is it bad when I immediately start to wonder what kind of games this Konan creates and what sort of Trekkie Tobi is? Original series, next generation or *gasp* maybe even reboot." Pale eyes looked up at Itachi. "Gods I'm such a certified geek."

Itachi laughed and gave Neji a peck on the lips. "But you're a sexy geek and I like you. Tobi is a fan of _everything_Trek from TOS to Reboot and everything in between. Never, under any circumstances, draw him into the Kirk vs. Picard debate, he'll rattle on for a week. Konan creates everything from children's games to hardcore M-rated war games, she's even consulted on a couple of Warcraft and Everquest...what's the term, it's not sequel."

"Do you mean expansions?" Neji sat up a bit straighter within Itachi's arms. "Wow that must mean she's really, really good. And what do you mean Kirk vs. Picard? There's no contest. Kirk is amusing for sure but Picard is the only captain of the Enterprise worth the name."

Itachi's arms tightened around the other man and his forehead went to the crook of Neji's neck. "Please, by all that's holy and sacred, do not say that to Tobi I beg of you. Even if I agree he'll go nuts."

Neji chuckled. "Okay I'll keep a lid on it for your sake then." A slight shiver went up his spine at Itachi's warm breath washed over him as Itachi had his forehead in the crook of his neck. "At least for our first meeting." He added later with a small grin.

"And you call me bad?" Itachi pressed a kiss to the side of Neji's neck. If nothing else then the meeting would be entertaining.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Preview for next chapter, __we'll meet the rest of the Akatsuki and __**someone**__ will have __**something**__ done at the piercing studio. Thank you so much for reading and if you have the time then we'd love to hear your thoughts. See you next chapter.  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**– We don't own Naruto nor any character or setting there from and we're not making any profit off these writings, it's all just for fun

**Warning**– In this chapter…Meeting Akatsuki, friendship, UST and mentioning of piercing certain parts of one's anatomy.

**My Saving Grace.**

_**Part 6**_

Itachi pulled up outside the Red Dawn shop and glanced over at Neji. "Ready to descend into insanity?"

"Ready and willing." Neji replied with a smile. He really did look forward to meeting Itachi's friends even though he was a bit nervous. At least he had already met Kisame. Neji hurried his steps and followed Itachi into the shop.

The entire pack was already assembled in the lobby of the shop. A long haired blond was lounged on a loveseat, head in the lap of a redhead with a prosthetic left arm. If the blond hadn't been wearing a fishnet shirt exposing a slender flat chest then you'd have been in doubt as to his gender since he had almost an hourglass figure and facial features that were so delicate you'd swear anyway that he was a woman. Over by a bank of windows on an extra-long couch sat a pale man with silvery hair fiddling with what looked like a blunderbuss of all things, next to him was a Middle Eastern complexioned man with piercing turquoise green eyes and inky black hair sewing leather cording into something, also on the couch was a man who's skin was dark ebony in some places but a bright marble white in others and next to him a laughing brunette whose face was covered in horrible disfiguring scars on the left side. Over in the corner nestled in two bean bag chairs was first Kisame, holding Shizune on his lap as he joked with a crimson haired man with more piercings than you could shake a stick at. The crimson haired man held a woman with delicate periwinkle colored hair in his own lap, his fingers playing with hers absently.

Everyone looked up as the bell chimed; about to tell whoever was coming in that the shop was closed for the day, only for many to grin at the sight of Itachi with the long haired Hyuga just behind him. The blond waved brightly and when he spoke his voice, while very peppy, was startlingly deep and a little rough. "Hey Ita what's shakin'?"

The Uchiha just shook his head. "Are you ever going to cease using that phrase?"

"Nope!" The grin of the face of the blond could easily rival Naruto's.

"Idiot." The redhead glared down at the blond in his lap but after waving to Itachi he ran the fingers of his non prosthetic arm through the long blond hair gently.

"Hey, I see you finally found your way down here...And you brought the honey. Hello again Neji." Kisame's sharp teeth were blindingly white against his dark skin as he grinned at the two newcomers.

"Hi." Neji smiled back, trying his best to mask his nervousness.

Tobi watched them curiously, in all the time he'd known Itachi the other had never brought someone over like this, which meant that the long haired male was obviously important to him. Now all they had to do was to find out if this Neji person really was worthy of Itachi, if he wasn't then they would make him pay.

Zetsu tilted his head and quietly observed the man with their friend. He was stunningly attractive the kind of attractive that would have most people falling to their knees and begging for a date but he didn't seem to have the unshakable confidence that most beautiful people did. Zetsu easily picked up the nervousness as he often felt the same. If this man wasn't acting then he had a feeling that Itachi's boyfriend would soon become a fixture in their lives.

Kakuzu glanced up from the leather jacket he was stitching and grunted. "You have a hair fetish Uchiha."

Pein chuckled softly. "You've always known that Kakuzu."

"Sometimes it requires repeating."

The pierced man shook his head and nodded at Neji. He remembered the Hyuga from when he'd done the navel piercing and recalled how out of place the long haired man had felt. "Well let's get the introductions out of the way shall we?"

Itachi's mouth twitched and he drew Neji in front of him, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist from behind. "Everyone this is Neji Hyuga. Neji you've already met Kisame and Shizune," the brunette woman waved at him cheerily, "and Pein is the one who gave you your navel ring," the assembled people shifted in surprise at that, "the lady in his lap is his wife Konan, the one who keeps sanity breathing around here."

Konan smiled at him sweetly and gave him a wave.

Kisame chuckled. "Yeah without Konan here all we'd do is play. Now the lovebirds on the loveseat are Deidara and Sasori."

The redhead only quirked a brow in Neji's direction but the blond waved happily. Neji waved back but a bit more subdued.

"As Pein stated, the one working the leather is Kakuzu and his silver haired friend is Hidan." Kisame continued his introductions, not noticing how Neji stiffened when he heard Hidan's name. "Then we have Tobi and last but not least Zetsu...Gang, be nice to Itachi's honey, he'll be cranky if you scare him away."

"It's nice to meet you all." Neji said politely, he felt a bit like a bug under a microscope from all the looks he was getting.

Deidara grinned at the brunette in Itachi's arms. "Don't worry we don't bite...well he does," he flicked a thumb at Sasori, "but only me. I get to be his personal chew toy." The look in the sky blue eyes clearly said he was more than happy about that.

"You like being my chew toy Sparky." Sasori's voice was low and rough as he pulled some on Deidara's hair. To Neji the action looked almost painful but the blond closed his eyes in bliss.

"Good to know, I promise to keep my teeth to myself too." Neji replied and leaned back against Itachi.

Kakuzu raised his head, his gaze focusing more intently on Neji than before, respect creeping into the turquoise. "Well looks as if Itachi's little ice crystal has spine. Uchiha you going to stand all day or sit down?"

Itachi restrained the urge to stick his tongue out at him and tugged Neji over to a loveseat that was next to Pein and Konan's beanbag. "You're always so charming Kudzu."

Kakuzu flipped the Uchiha off for using the hated nickname. "Asshole pretty boy."

Pein rolled his eyes. "Children, behave."

Neji chuckled quietly as he was pulled down on the love seat next to Itachi. "Pretty boy huh? Then I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"So Neji, what do you do for a living?" Tobi was half hiding behind his hand as he asked, as if he was waiting for the long haired man to laugh at him because of his scars.

"Oh I'm a web designer, I help companies create _attractive_websites. I can go to the companies and work from there if it's what they want but I prefer to work from home." Sure Neji noticed that the other was scarred but it didn't bother him the slightest.

Zetsu spoke quietly. "How long have you worked with computers?"

"All my life. I was the geek sitting in front of my laptop when all the other kids were dating at school." Neji grinned. "I don't think I could work with anything else."

Pein smiled at the Hyuga. "What's your preferred operating system?"

Itachi leaned back, his arm around his companion, and got into a soft insult competition with Kisame as Neji answered questions from his friends. He'd noticed Neji's wince when Hidan had been introduced and was waiting for a clue as to the reason for it.

Neji answered all questions easily and gradually he relaxed more and more. They really were his kind of people, Itachi had described them perfectly when he'd said that they were nerds with attitude and Neji didn't feel out of place at all.

Kisame smiled at Itachi as Neji discussed Mac vs. PC with Pein, the honey fit right in. Kisame was glad, maybe that meant that they would see more of Itachi in the future too.

Kakuzu found himself impressed with their guest's intelligence and nudged his best friend-worst enemy. "What do you think of Itachi's man Hidan?"

Hidan placed the blunderbuss carefully on the floor next to the sofa, he had been uncharacteristically quiet since Itachi and Neji showed up. "I'm sure he's a good man." He answered shortly. He had only seen the long haired man once before when Neji had walked in on him and Gaara in bed together. Hidan had honestly not known that Gaara already was in a relationship and he had dropped the redhead on his ass as soon as he found out but he still felt like a creep now that he saw Neji again.

The auditor scowled at his friend. "What's up your ass? You're never this quiet...and I cannot believe I'm actually prodding you to talk. I must have lost my mind."

Hidan turned and glared at Kakuzu. "You really wanna know what's up my ass? His boyfriend was _up my ass_when he walked in on us and now I don't know what to say...I feel like a jerk."

The entire room fell utterly silent as those words almost echoed. Zetsu, Shizune, and Deidara were both staring at Hidan with their eyes wide, Pein's gaze was fixed hard on the silver haired man a brow raised, and Itachi's head had snapped around like a wolf's and he was now staring at Hidan in utter shock.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Why? It's not like you knew about it before you banged the asshole. Why should _you_feel guilty?"

Neji's mouth opened and then closed again. He didn't know what to say, his cheeks were dark red with embarrassment. Neji hadn't known that Hidan hadn't known about him...Gaara really was a grade A asshole.

"No I didn't know but that doesn't mean that I don't feel bad...some of us actually has emotions you jerk." Hidan yelled at Kakuzu before turning to Neji. "I'm really sorry for what happened, I really didn't know that you guys were in a relationship, he told me he was single."

Neji fidgeted with the ends of his hair. "It's...It's okay. Actually it was the best thing that could've happened. If I hadn't walked in on you I might still be together with the bastard."

Hidan slumped back in the sofa in relief. "For what it's worth Itachi is a much better man."

Neji took hold of Itachi's hand and smiled. "Oh I know."

Itachi raised their hands to his mouth and brushed a kiss over Neji's knuckles.

Kakuzu grunted and picked up the jacket again. "Ugh you couples and your mush and I happen to like being an emotionless bastard Hidan so suck it."

"I wouldn't suck yours even if you paid me." Hidan elbowed Kakuzu in the side but his eyes glittered with humor. He didn't like feeling guilty and now he could finally put that mess behind him.

Itachi rolled his eyes at their antics and drawled, "Aren't they just the charmers of the group?" His eyes invited Neji to laugh with him at his two friends.

"Breathtakingly so." Neji agreed with a smile and leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder. "I don't know what to do with all the warm fuzzy feelings they invoke in me."

Deidara laughed as he heard that but what got most of the group grinning was that Zetsu also laughed at the expressions on Kakuzu and Hidan's faces. The bi-colored man didn't laugh often, especially since the bitch.

Zetsu's pale green eyes glittered in amusement. "They have that affect on a lot of people."

"I can only imagine." Neji's pale eyes mirrored Zetsu's mirth.

"He's a keeper Uchiha." Kisame leaned over Shizune and whispered in Itachi's ear. Anyone who could make Zetsu laugh like that was a good guy, not that Kisame had doubted it before.

Itachi just gave his oldest friend a smile and whispered back, "I know."

Pein watched as the little band of misfits warmed up to Itachi's boyfriend and held his wife close. He'd noticed a marked difference in Itachi's attitude from how he'd been after he'd gotten the news of his sterility and how he was today and he had a feeling that Neji was the cause behind the positive change. He rested his chin on his wife's shoulder and murmured into her ear. "So should we order pizza?"

Konan perked up. "With sardines?" She saw the grimace of the disgust on the men around her and laughed. "Just kidding. Yes we should order pizza." She looked at Itachi and his boyfriend talking animatedly with their little family. "This looks like it could go on a while." Konan turned to the side and placed a kiss on the tip of her husband's pierced nose. "I've missed this, all of us together, laughing and having a good time. It's nice to see that Itachi's smile reaches his eyes again."

Pein nodded, "Yes it is." He pulled out his cell phone, "Neji what sorts of toppings do you like on your pizza?"

"Pepperoni." Tobi shouted out. "Lots of it."

"Double cheese." Sasori said in a monotone voice.

"Are either of you named Neji you idiots?" Kisame asked with a grumble.

Neji only chuckled. "It's okay, I eat almost everything. Anything spicy makes me happy."

Deidara's laugh rang out again even as Pein leveled a glare on Sasori and Tobi. He poked Sasori lightly in the arm. "You know Pein always gets everyone their own half pizza un. He already knows what we all like though." He looked over at Neji. "So what's your pizza poison?"

"Hmm I really like hot curry chicken on my pizza...With blue cheese. Hey don't look at me like that," Neji laughed and turned to Hidan who looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "It's tasty."

Hidan shuddered and made fake gagging noises.

Kakuzu turned to address the silver haired man. "And I thought no one could get more revolting than tuna and gouda."

"Don't put down the fish just because you choose your boring veggie crap all the time." And just like that Hidan and Kakuzu was back to bickering with each other.

"What do you like on your pizza?" Neji asked Itachi, he really had no idea what sort of food the Uchiha liked.

"I usually get four cheese pizzas with black olives, pepperoni, sausage, and mushrooms." Itachi tucked a trailing lock of hair behind Neji's ear, his fingertips running over the pale cheek.

"Mmm sounds tasty too." Neji licked his lips and leaned into Itachi's touch. "Are you disgusted with my pizza preferences too?" Neji knew he had unusual tastes, Naruto could barely look at him when they ate pizza together.

Itachi shook his head. "No. I admit I'm not a fan of blue cheese but that's just because I don't like the taste. Hidan's problem stems from the green in the cheese."

"So he's scared of a little mold is he?" Neji shrugged. "I like the taste but I can order something else if it grosses people out." He placed a butterfly kiss on Itachi's neck.

Pein snorted. "Don't worry, if we can all stand my wife's little sardine obsession we can handle your pizza tastes."

Shizune cleared her throat. "Um I need to make a request to change my usual. Instead I'd like a pizza with pickles, onions, bean sprouts, sardines, pineapple and honey please."

Pein paused in the middle of dialing to just stare at her, vaguely aware that almost every other person in the room was doing the same with varying degrees of disgust on their faces. The only ones not staring were Itachi and Kisame.

Konan's eyes narrowed and then widened and she leaned close to Shizune so that no one else would hear. "Oh my God...How far along are you?" She got up from Pein's lap and plonked down on the floor next to the brunette. "What are you staring at? Finish the call." She chided her husband.

The redhead blinked and just continued dialing, knowing better than to argue with his wife. As he placed the order he listened with half an ear to Shizune's answer to his wife.

The woman's face was flaming red. "Six weeks. I hadn't planned to give myself away about it yet. We wanted to wait to tell everyone until it was safe."

"I understand completely sweetie and don't worry about these lugs, they won't get it anyway...Just tell them it's a woman thing and look at their reactions, it's hilarious." Konan chuckled. "Oh I'm so excited for you."

Shizune beamed. "I'm pretty excited myself. So's Kisame but he hides it well."

Deidara glanced around the room. "Anybody know what they're talking about un?"

Zetsu and Kakuzu both shrugged and Itachi turned to hide his cat got the cream smirk as Pein pretended to be absorbed in ordering the pizzas.

"So you're going to be an uncle again huh?" Neji nipped at the shell of Itachi's ear as he whispered into it.

"I knew you would corrupt her." Hidan pointed at Kisame. "You with your disgusting habit of eating popcorn with chocolate syrup...Look, now you've ruined a good woman."

Kisame huffed but couldn't say anything to his defense without giving the secret away.

Itachi chuckled and murmured to Neji. "Clever man. Thank you for keeping it under wraps."

"I don't know about clever but I was with Naruto during his apple pie with hot sauce days, not hard putting two and two together after that." Neji smiled broadly.

Itachi laughed in delight, a true full out laugh that brought surprised looks followed by pleased smiles from the other people in the room. While Itachi's laugh wasn't as rare as Zetsu's a full out delighted laugh like the one he'd just given hardly ever happened.

Tobi nodded quietly to himself, yes Neji was worthy. Pleased with his discovery he sent the Hyuga a shy smile and got a kind, brilliant one back.

"How long until the food gets here?" Sasori asked and looked at the watch on the wall.

"Be patient, Pein just called, it will be at least twenty minutes." Kisame told him.

"Good that gives us plenty of time." Sasori got up from the love seat and dragged Deidara with him towards the bathroom, leaving Neji gaping though no one else seemed to bat an eye.

Pein sighed. "I swear they're like rabbits. Thank gods I got the bathroom soundproofed."

"Are they always like this?" Neji looked at Itachi with wide eyes. "And I thought Sasuke and Naruto went to extremes with their PDA."

"Actually they're usually worse."

Shizune nodded from her seat atop her husband. "They were restraining themselves trying to make a good impression so they wouldn't send you running. Usually Dei's got his hand down Sasori's pants or something."

"Ah...Well I thank them for their restraint then." Neji flushed a bit but he found it more cute than anything else, that they still were so passionate after being together for so long.

"So I've been thinking...Since Itachi is so stubborn about getting a matching set maybe we should do yours upstairs, that might be just what Uchiha here needs to give in." Kisame really resembled a shark when he grinned at Neji.

"W-what?" Neji's eyes were comically large.

Pein gave the huge man a pointed look, his tone a soft warning, "Kisame."

"What I'm only saying, it would look good on him." Kisame sounded deceptively innocent.

Shizune whacked him on the arm. "Behave! Honestly your obsession with piercing men's nipples makes me wonder if maybe you prefer a little less up top." She glanced down at her very gifted chest, not nearly as big as Tsunade's but still nothing to sneeze at.

Kisame sputtered. "I love your boobs, I want no other boobs than yours." He made a movement as if to grab them before he thought better of it and placed his large hands in his lap.

Shizune just laughed and cupped his face to plant a kiss on him. "I'm just teasing you."

Itachi shook his head at his friends' antics and met Neji's eyes. "He'll keep after you for it now. Kisame doesn't know the meaning of the words give up."

Neji leaned in close. "Well maybe I'm not...Totally against the idea." He breathed into Itachi's ear. Neji's nipples were really sensitive and the thought of having them pierced weren't repulsive at all.

The Uchiha groaned and his head fell to Neji's shoulder in a similar position as it had when he'd mentioned Tobi and the Kirk vs. Picard debate. "You're going to create a worse monster. He's already convinced everyone else to get them, I'm the only one holding out."

"Mmm, you can still hold out and play with mine instead." Neji didn't know where his courage came from but he liked it. He liked feeling sexy and confident, but only with Itachi.

Itachi felt a little hot under the collar at that and raised his head his eyes practically smoking in their intensity. "Oh now don't say that here, you'll get me excited snowflake."

"Maybe I want you excited Phoenix." Neji leaned in closer but jumped when the bathroom door slammed open and Sasori and Deidara came sauntering out. Deidara's hair was all over the place and Sasori looked extremely pleased with himself.

Deidara followed Sasori back to the loveseat and flopped back into his lap. "That was good un! So did we miss anything?"

"Nah, nothing more than Sharky being his usual obnoxious and pervy self. Same old, same old." Hidan placed his hands behind his neck and leaned back in the sofa.

Kakuzu made a stitch in the leather. "That and Itachi and his cuddle buddy practically devouring each other with their eyes. Nothing important."

"So Kiss is still trying to get Itachi to get his nips pierced un?"

"Yup, and he's moved on to Neji too now, trying to convince him." Hidan said with glee in his voice.

Deidara barked out a laugh and looked over at Neji. "What'd you tell him?"

"Well I...I didn't really tell him anything." Neji blushed again. "I only told Itachi that I'm not totally against the idea."

The room went silent and Kisame got an unholy gleam in his eyes. "We'll you're at the shop now, let's do it, it will only take five minutes tops."

Pein raised a brow at Kisame's eagerness. "_You_won't be doing it if he chooses to get them done so calm down Kisame."

"B-but why won't I do them? I'm good at what I do." Kisame blanched.

"We know that you moron." Sasori spoke up. "But Pein has already worked on Neji-san, you don't touch another's client, you know that."

"Oh...yeah, I guess that's fair." Kisame slumped back in his bean bag. "Take the chance and do it though, if I can't do it then Pein is the best." He nodded towards Neji.

Itachi was chuckling at Kisame's dejected expression, the sound muffled by Neji's shoulder. It was entirely too funny. He hadn't enjoyed himself this much in a while.

Deidara grinned at Itachi's honey. "I say you should go for it. It really amps up the sensations."

Neji chewed on his bottom lip as he thought it over. "Ah what the hell, you only live once." He looked over at Pein. "Will you do it?"

The redhead nodded. "Of course." He rose from the beanbag chair. "Do you have a preference for the style of ring?"

"No, not really. Nothing too big or flashy and nothing in gold. I trust your judgment." Neji got up from the love seat to follow the redhead. He looked over at Itachi. "You wanna watch or are you staying here?"

"Mmm do you want me there?" Itachi tilted his head curiously.

"I do." Neji nodded. "But I'm fine if you want to stay here too." Pein waited in the doorway to a room and Neji started to walk towards him. "Do what feels right for you." He called over his shoulder.

Itachi pursed his lips and slid a glance over at his pouting best friend as the door to Pein's work room closed behind Neji. "Kisame."

"What?" Kisame grumbled. He wasn't truly mad but he was a little disappointed that he didn't get to do the work after convincing Neji, he was an artist after all.

Itachi rose to his feet. "If you ever want to pierce mine it's now or never."

Kisame's eyebrow went up and he practically hurled Shizune from his lap and scrambled to his feet. "Come on then, let's do those bad boys." He bounced towards his work room.

"Jeez, your man takes bromance to an entirely new level." Hidan huffed at Shizune as he watched the eagerness on Kisame's face.

Shizune chuckled and smoothed her hair down as Itachi followed Kisame into the work room. "If memory serves he did yours did he not?"

"Yeah he did, He did Dei's too...Man he is a bit obsessed isn't he? At least he's good at what he does." Hidan stroked his large hoops lovingly through his thin black t-shirt.

"Quit fondling yourself, it's disturbing." Kakuzu made a final stitch in the jacket then tied it off.

"Just admit it, it makes you hot and bothered. You wish I'd be fondling you instead." Hidan made a kissy face towards the other.

"Just fuck each other and get it over with already." Sasori spoke. "This foreplay of yours has lasted a decade now."

Kakuzu made a gagging noise. "Never in a thousand years would I boink the history nut." He tossed the jacket to Deidara. "There, one custom flyboy bomber jacket."

Deidara made a thrilled noise and sat up to shimmy into the perfectly fitting leather.

"Like I would touch this freak, I think my cock would fall off in terror if I ever saw him naked." Hidan shuddered.

Sasori's attention had already been diverted though as he looked at Deidara appreciatively. "Looks good, pet. Will you model it for me properly later?" Amber eyes raked over the slender blond.

The blond purred happily. "I'd be happy to danna."

"They're flirting again I see." Itachi stepped back into the room, Kisame just behind him, and went back to sit on the love seat.

"Went alright there? No holes in the wrong places?" Hidan asked.

The door to Pein's work room opened too and Neji stepped back, still pulling his white shirt back on. He turned to the redhead walking out behind him. "Again thank you very much."

"It's no problem." Pein went back to his beanbag and hauled his wife back into his lap.

Itachi looked at Neji and held out a hand. "Feel alright?"

Neji took Itachi's hand and brushed his lips over Itachi's before sitting down next to him again. "Mmhmm, all went smoothly." He nodded.

"Ask pretty boy what he did when you were away." Hidan hollered.

Neji looked at Itachi questionly.

"Can't you ever shut up." Shy little Tobi glared at Hidan. "You should've have let Itachi give him the news himself."

Deidara kicked out and kicked his shoe off, it flew through the air and beaned Hidan right in the forehead. "Mmm how many points was that danna?"

"Nine and a half easy." Sasori leaned in to suck on Deidara's neck. "Your aim is improving pet."

"What are they talking about Itachi?" Neji was really curious now, he hadn't been gone long but obviously something had happened during that time.

Itachi slipped his arms around Neji and murmured into his ear. "I'll tell you later." A soft rake of teeth over the earlobe and then Itachi turned to answer a question Kisame asked.

Shizune, once again snuggled in Kisame's lap chuckled over the men's antics even as her stomach rumbled a bit. Her face turned red at the rather loud sound of hunger.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll feed you soon." Kisame nuzzled his lover's neck. "The pizza should be here any second."

She hid her face and muttered, "Stupid hormones making me toss my morning cookies," soft enough so that only Kisame, Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Neji heard.

Kisame continued to nuzzle and cuddle Shizune.

As if summoned there was a knock on the door. Konan got up from her seat and walked to get the pizzas, she returned with several flat boxes. "Food's here."

Pein got up to help her hand out the pizzas. Sasori and Deidara got one box to share, the pie halved between the two's favored toppings, as did Hidan and Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi, and Itachi and Neji. Konan, Kisame, Shizune, and Pein each got their own whole pizza.

Shizune dug into her pizza with gusto. "Mmmm yummy," she held a slice up for Kisame, "wanna bite?"

"Err no that's okay darling, I'll just stick to my own pie but I'm glad you enjoy." Kisame picked up a slice of his baloney pizza.

Neji picked up his curry chicken and blue cheese and made a satisfied noise. "Very good pizza." He smiled at Itachi and took another bite.

Itachi chuckled and bit into a slice of his own pizza. "Mmmhmm."

Deidara was devouring his bell pepper and cheddar pizza while letting Sasori use him as a table for his own slices of extra cheese. He didn't mind, even when sauce got on him, he knew Sasori would lick it up for him later. Zetsu just watched the assembled people as he nibbled on his white pizza.

The meal was mostly conducted in silence, everyone enjoying their meal. Neji finished two slices and then he started to squirm in his seat discreetly. His nipples ached but it was a good ache and it made certain parts of his body react in very unfavorable ways, at least here. He wasn't into pain and he had never but just knowing that his nips now were ringed with tiny platinum hoops had him hot and bothered. Neji couldn't wait until he got to show Itachi the new additions to his body.

Itachi noticed the squirming immediately and understood where it came from. He was rather uncomfortably aware of the way the new stainless steel bars that now adorned his nipples made him far too aware of them and in turn made him aware of the rest of his body as well as sparking a few fantasies that had his cock twitching a bit. After they finished eating it would probably be a good idea to leave before he did something like Sasori and Deidara did.

Neji watched the couple on the other love seat as Sasori was now licking Deidara's flat stomach clean of any spilt sauce and it didn't help with his problem. He didn't desire the other couple at all but the awareness he had of his body right now combined with the knowledge that he wouldn't mind licking Itachi like that at all had Neji very close to embarrassing himself.

Pein finished half of his pizza and sighed in contentment. "Ah that was good. Sasori would you quit molesting Deidara while the others are eating. It puts us off our digestion."

"Hn." Sasori looked up mid lick with an annoyed expression. "Thank you for the food, it's time for us to go home now, I need my dessert." Once again Sasori got up from his seat. "Are you ready to go pet?"

The blond bounced up like a spring. "Sure! Bye guys, Neji it was nice meeting you!" He waved as he walked backwards after Sasori.

Waving back at the blond as he left Neji put down the crust of his second slice in the pizza box, there was no way he would be able to eat anything more. His skin was tingling and he could actually feel his heartbeat pulsing through his pierced nipples. He squirmed on the seat again and tried to get more comfortable.

Itachi closed the pizza box and looked over at Pein. "We have to go. I promised Sasuke and Naruto that we'd visit before Shinji goes down for his nap."

The redhead nodded. "Alright. Be sure to come back though, both of you, or we may resort to kidnapping."

"Remember, we know where you live." Kisame added with his toothy grin.

Neji almost sighed with relief that Itachi has suggested they should leave, it was not that he didn't enjoy the company but he didn't want to make a complete spectacle of himself in front of them. "Thank you so much for having me." Neji got up from the love seat and bowed to his hosts. "It was very nice meeting all of you."

Pein smiled at the Hyuga. "Likewise, feel free to come by whenever you like."

Zetsu nodded in agreement and Kakuzu just grunted, a large concession for him.

"Yeah, come on your own if the Uchiha has other plans." Hidan said and Tobi nodded. The scarred man wouldn't mind getting to know Neji better.

"Thank you." Neji smiled at all of them. "I promise I'll drop by again." He reached for Itachi's hand as the other man started for the exit.

Itachi gave a casual wave over his shoulder but paused at the door to give Kisame a pointed look. "Do _not_show up without calling." His gaze promised extreme pain should anyone in the room refuse to follow that dictate.

"Yeah, yeah, take all the fun out of everything why don't ya?" Kisame drooped for a second before his grin returned. "I'll call, don't worry, you'll have the private playtime with your honey that you want."

Neji's hold on Itachi's hand tightened before relaxing again, he remembered full well what he and Itachi's had been up to when interrupted and with the state his body was in now he would gladly return to those activities as soon as possible.

The Uchiha ran his thumb over Neji's wrist and waved goodbye before slipping out the door with Neji. They got in the car and started driving. "So what did you think of them, and don't censor."

"They are...Overwhelming, a bit overbearing, loudmouthed, inquisitive, perverted, sharp, silly and totally wonderful...Each and every one of them." Neji leaned back in the car seat and smiled at Itachi. "Thank you so much for taking me to meet them, I really enjoyed it and I look forward to getting to know your friends better." He looked at Itachi from beneath hooded eyes.

Itachi smiled broadly at the description. "I'm glad it turned out so well, especially with Tobi. He's very wary of unknown people but I think you won him over. Kakuzu and Hidan were actually a little subdued though," he paused in consideration, "I wonder what happened."

"Well I don't know how they usually are but I do know they have the biggest case UST between them that I've ever seen, the air practically sparkles between them. Is it always like that?" Neji's body was still thrumming with energy but he found himself relaxing anyway as he as and watched Itachi drive.

"Oh yes, they're always like that. Ever since high school. We still don't know what will make them finally give in. Deidara and Sasori even locked them in a closet together for three days, _three days_, and they did nothing but sit and play twenty questions."

Neji chuckled. "Stubborn boys...I doubt anything will happen until they are ready to admit how they feel." Neji kicked off his shoes and curled up in the passenger seat, drawing his knees close to his chest and leaned his cheek on them. "Are we really going to visit Sasuke and Naruto?"

Itachi smirked. "No, I lied. As a matter of fact Sasuke and Naruto are visiting Iruka and his pervert. So the question is, where do you want to go?"

Neji was quiet for a long time as he continued to watch Itachi, those long, slender fingers curved around the steering wheel and those corded lean forearms. Just the sight of Itachi made his body tingle more. "I don't really care where we go as long as it has a flat surface you can fuck me on." Neji said in a smooth, soft tone of voice. This was very forward for being him but he wanted the Uchiha and he didn't want to hide it.

SCREECH! The brakes of the car squealed as Itachi's foot slammed down in surprise. That hadn't been the last response he'd been expecting, though it certainly wasn't unwelcome if the sudden painful hardness of his cock was any indication. He slid a look over at the Hyuga. "How thick are your walls?"

"I don't really know." Neji straightened up from being propelled forward when Itachi hit the brakes. He sort of liked the fact that he had been able to make the Uchiha lose his cool. "I like to play music loud and no one's ever complained...Wanna try them out?"

The Uchiha's lips curved up slowly, seductively. "Hn, let's see if we can make your neighbors complain." He shifted the car back into gear and accelerated smoothly through the city streets towards Neji's home.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Preview for next chaper…It will be __**the **__chapter. Yes dearies, our boys will do the horizontal tango, get down and dirty…Smex each other up. Thank you for reading and as usual we love to know what you think. See you next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**– We don't own Naruto nor any character or setting there from and we're not making any profit off these writings, it's all just for fun

**Warning** – In this chapter…They **finally**get to it…meaning hot, sweaty mansex warning for this chapter.

**My Saving Grace.**

_**Part 7**_

When the car finally pulled to a stop at the curb in front of his house Neji was thrumming with want. He turned pale eyes towards Itachi and leaned over to nuzzle his neck. "Are you ready to go inside?"

Itachi dipped his head and caught Neji's mouth with his for a brief, intense kiss. He nipped at the other man's lips and purred, "Lead the way snowflake."

"Let's go then." Neji got out of the car and walked the short way to his front steps while he fished his keys out of his pocket. He really hoped he hadn't left any dirty socks on the floor and that Socrates hadn't been into the underwear drawer again. Neji felt Itachi walk behind him and it nearly made him shiver...Gods he wanted this man so badly.

Itachi stood close behind Neji, close enough that he knew his body heat was seeping into the other's back. The door opened and he stepped inside with the long haired man. He was toeing off his shoes with a white and black ball of fur came barreling at him and proceeded to climb up his pants leg. Red eyes blinked in mild surprise and he bent, picking up the cat and meeting the stunning blue eyes of the creature with curiosity.

"Itachi, meet the other man in my life." Neji smiled and nodded towards the cat in Itachi's arms. "This is Socrates." Neji toed off his own shoes and leaned forward to rub the cat between the silky ears, causing a loud purr to start up.

Itachi's lips curved up at the bliss the cat displayed under its master's touch. "Socrates hmm?" He shifted so the cat was held in the crook of his arm rather than dangling from his hands. "Does he have an inordinate fondness for hemlock?"

"Thankfully no." Neji grinned and pulled both man and cat further into his house. It felt right having Itachi there in his sphere, the other fit there. "He's a true philosopher though." Neji looked around, relieved that there wasn't a sock in sight. "Can I get you anything?"

Itachi stroked a hand over the cat's back just before he set the Siamese on a platform of a kitty condo then he strode towards Neji. "Just you."

Neji stopped in his tracks at Itachi's words and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. "You have me."

The other man slid his own arms around Neji's waist and pressed his lips to the younger's, sliding them against Neji's mouth as if he was memorizing the taste and texture of the Hyuga's lips.

Neji moaned and pressed his lips harder against Itachi's, slanting his mouth over the other's in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

The older man took Neji's bottom lip in between his and nipped, licked and suckled at it before opening his mouth wider to let Neji's tongue in, greeting it with his own. The slippery appendages curled and danced around each other as Itachi slid his hands up Neji's back, slipping under the shirt the other wore to stroke the delectable skin beneath it.

Arching into the touch Neji gasped. "Oh Gods, do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are? You make me so hot just by the way you move." He flicked Itachi's lips with the tip of his tongue before slipping it inside to taste Itachi's mouth again. The other man's hands felt so hot against his skin, hot and wonderful. Neji wanted Itachi to touch him all over, just as he wanted to touch, tease and please Itachi.

Itachi groaned and cupped Neji's ass, pulling him closer so their groins ground together. He broke the kiss to nip along the delicate edge of Neji's jaw. "I have nothing on you. Your body's so lithe and graceful it puts a crane to shame and the way you're built," another soft groan, "I just want to run my tongue all over you, to lick you up until neither one of us can think straight."

"Lithe is another word for skinny and small you know." Neji pressed closer. "But when you say it I can almost believe you." He rubbed his crotch against Itachi's, groaning softly when he felt the matching hardness in Itachi's pants. "I want you to touch me Phoenix, I want it all."

Itachi nipped gently at the side of Neji's neck. "Bedroom?"

"Just through here." Neji started to walk backwards towards a doorway, still clinging to Itachi with all his might, both with hands and lips. Letting go even just for a short while felt like something unbearable.

Itachi let Neji lead him, still plying his lips, teeth, and tongue on the snowy skin of the younger man's neck as they nearly tumbled through the bedroom door. A brief glance noted the position of all the necessary things to avoid, though a dark brow rose at the sight of a few pairs of underwear scattered over the floor, and of the bed. He began backing Neji towards the mattress, his hands roaming over the slender body.

Neji felt the edge of his bed against the back of his legs and he let himself fall backwards onto the soft mattress pulling Itachi down with him, spreading his legs to give the older man room between them. He ran his fingers through Itachi's short hair and down his neck as he kissed him with abandon. "Clothes off...Now!" Neji wanted to feel Itachi, skin against skin, he bucked up against Itachi as his hands pulled mindlessly on any piece of cloth he could find.

A husky chuckle came from the Uchiha. "Easy now. I have every intention of being skin to skin with you Neji, of feeling you pressed against me so close we almost make one person. But I want to enjoy the reveal; I want to see every inch of your skin exposed to my eyes so I can feast on the image before I feast on you." As he spoke his fingers were working Neji's shirt off, slipping the buttons out of the holes one by one, his knuckles brushing against the skin beneath.

"How can I take it easy when I want you this much?" Neji was flushed with arousal as he arched upwards against Itachi again. Itachi's knuckles brushed over a bandaged nipple and Neji shivered, the slight bite of pain only heightened the pleasure he was feeling. He started to unbutton Itachi's own dark shirt with slightly unsteady hands. He latched his mouth onto Itachi's neck, licking and biting as he clumsily undressed the other.

A pleased rumble filled the air as Itachi managed to strip the shirt off the man he over, the skin exposed to his hungry gaze. He leaned down to lap at the Hyuga's collarbone, careful not to jar the bandages over the hoops threaded through the nipples. He didn't want to hurt the other man in any way. "You're exquisite."

"And you're hot! I love your hands on me." Neji's skin prickled where Itachi touched him and he pressed closer still. He made a small sound of triumph in the back of his throat when he finally got the last button of Itachi's shirt open and Neji pushed it down the other's shoulders, caressing the skin he found. Neji's eyes widened when he saw the small, square bandages on Itachi's chest and he ran a fingertip down the edge of one very gently. "What's this?"

"Mmm," Itachi nuzzled the skin beneath his mouth, "I gave in to Kisame's nagging." His hands trailed down the silky skin of his partner's torso to work on unfastening the Hyuga's pants.

"Oh you got them pierced too?" Neji's mind swam with images of Itachi's sweet nipples pierced with metal even as he raised his hips to make it easier for Itachi to get his pants off. "I can't wait until they're healed so that I can tug on them with my teeth and tongue. Neji ran his hands up and down Itachi's smooth back, just now noticing the splash of color against the pale skin. He squirmed until he could look over Itachi's shoulder at the phoenix spreading out across his back. "Oh fuck! Are you trying to kill me here?" Neji almost moaned as he followed the bright feathers with his fingertips.

Itachi shivered as he felt Neji's touch trace what he knew was the tattoo on his back. "I told you I have tattoos." His hands pulled Neji's pants and underwear off so he could stroke them over other man's thighs.

"You did." Neji agreed and shivered as Itachi caressed his naked thighs. "But seeing for myself is way better than being told." Neji grabbed Itachi and twisted their bodies until he had the other underneath him, he sat on Itachi's thighs with his hair cascading around him. "I think I need to conduct a thorough search to see where the others are." His pale eyes practically glowed as he moved his hands towards the Uchiha's fly.

A soft sound of utter pleasure escaped Itachi as he felt Neji's hair on his skin. Kakuzu was more correct than he knew when he said Itachi had a hair fetish. He propped himself up on his elbows and his lips curved up sensually. "Hmm you think you can take it without turning into a mess of overheated snowflake?"

"Hmm, won't know unless I try right?" Neji's voice was filled with equal parts heat and amusement. "If I melt I hope you're there to catch me." He popped the top button open and pulled the zipper down with a soft hiss. Neji leaned down and nuzzled Itachi's toned stomach before slowly, slowly moving his lips downwards, making his hair drag across Itachi's skin in a caress of its own.

Itachi moaned then purred out, "I'll be more than happy to catch you Neji and then I'll make you melt for me all over again." He lifted his hips to let the paler man pull his pants off.

"Mmm, I think I'll hold you to that." Neji pulled Itachi's trousers and underwear off, pausing to admire Itachi's strong, lean legs. "You are so beautiful, you make my mouth go dry." Neji leaned down again and placed a barely there kiss on Itachi's flushed erection.

A hungry hiss came from the Uchiha and he bent and spread his legs to give Neji more room, also exposing his second tattoo on his inner thigh near his groin. "Gods baby please don't tease."

"Well what have we got here?" Neji's voice was husky as he tilted his head to look at the tattoo more closely, moving his mouth away from Itachi's erection in the process. The tattoo was a black and gray, incredibly detailed image of a kamaitachi. "Beautiful." He leaned closer and licked at the tattoo, lapping at it with broad strokes of his tongue. "Any more surprises for me?"

Itachi growled softly, the teasing stroke of Neji's tongue inflaming his senses further. "You'll just have to find out for yourself won't you?"

"Always so secretive." Neji continued to lap at Itachi's thigh, moving higher and higher up. "I guess I just have to continue to explore then." He pressed a kiss to Itachi's lightly furred balls before running his lips up Itachi's shaft. Neji found the frenulum piercing and he ran his tongue around the smooth metal. "Fuck, Phoenix, you're making me so hard here." He slipped the head of Itachi's cock inside his mouth and found the piercing with his tongue again, toying with it even as he sucked.

Sensation buffeted Itachi and had his head spinning as he felt Neji's mouth on him. The piercing increased the feelings and he swore he could feel streaks of fire licking along his spine. "I'm making you hard? Gods baby your mouth is so good it feels like I'm made of marble."

Neji slid his mouth of Itachi's erection and placed another kiss to the tip. "Mmm I can feel that, when I have my mouth on you I can feel you pulsating...And you taste so good, I can't get enough of you." He nuzzled the hard erection in front of him. "Touch me too Itachi..." Neji looked up with pale eyes. "Please, I want you feel your hands on me."

Itachi leaned up and somehow managed to maneuver them so that Neji's rather glorious ass was in his face and he still felt the Hyuga's breath ghosting over his cock. He stroked his hands over the backs of Neji's thighs, along the hips, down his sides, then back up to knead the globes of that delicious ass. "I think it's time I started making good on some of those checks my mouth has been writing." He lapped delicately along the crack of Neji's ass, teasing his tongue up and down the crevice.

"Oh Gods..." Neji tossed his head to the side making his hair sweep over Itachi again as he looked at the other man over his shoulder. "That feels so good." He arched his back as closed his hands around Itachi's cock so that he wouldn't reach back and spread his own ass cheeks wide for Itachi to have more room. He wanted to give pleasure too and not just recieve it. With a keening sound he placed his mouth back on the purple, leaking erection in front of him.

A pleased and hungry growl came from the older man and Itachi used one hand to pull a firm globe aside, exposing the tight little pucker to his tongue. He licked over it and around it, stroking the sensitive ring of muscle with his tongue as he used his other hand to stroke and fondle Neji's balls. His entire body felt hot hearing and feeling the sounds Neji was making vibrate against the skin of his cock and he shivered. His lover had a wickedly skilled mouth.

Neji felt his balls draw up tight at Itachi's touch, everything Itachi did to him felt fucking amazing. "Yeah, that's it lick my ass...It feels so good." Neji squirmed on top of the Uchiha. "Fuck me with that wonderful tongue of yours." Right now Neji was without shame, he wanted...He wanted more than he ever had. He slid Itachi's cock deep down his throat and then he did what he'd thought about before, he reached back and spread his own cheeks wantonly, needing Itachi to go deeper.

Itachi made a sensual purr and did as Neji requested, slipping his tongue into the other man's entrance. His eyes closed as the feel of Neji's throat working around his shaft and the clenching muscles around his tongue brought to mind how it would feel to be deep inside the long haired man. He groaned and thrust his tongue deeper before pulling back a bit then slipping it back inside, fucking Neji with his tongue as he'd been wanting to. His hands stroked his lover's cock and body expertly, lingering in any places that drew a reaction from the other man.

It wasn't enough, as wonderful as it felt it wasn't enough, Neji wanted to feel Itachi inside him. He slid off Itachi's penis with a wet pop and turned around until he was straddling Itachi. He did have lube in his bedside table but he didn't have the patience to reach for it. He grasped the root of Itachi's cock firmly in his right hand and lowered himself down on it hissing at the stinging sensation but honestly even the burn felt great.

Itachi's hands clamped on Neji's hips. "Shit baby, you're going to hurt yourself." His hands held Neji's his still as he leaned up and bent double to lap at the head of Neji's cock. "I can see I'm going to have to teach you patience."

"Fuck!" Neji's eyes flew open as he felt Itachi's cock in his ass and the man's mouth on his cock. "How flexible are you?" Neji placed his hands on top of Itachi's trying to get the older man to lose his grip so he could sink down on the cock fully. "It's okay, I won't break. I want you 'Tachi...please."

A soft growl came from the older man. He let Neji sink down a few more inches, though his grip on his lover's hips didn't loosen. He also bent forward a little more to take the head of Neji's cock into his mouth and circle the tip with his tongue.

Neji honestly didn't know what to do with his hands, his entire body hummed with sensations and he didn't know what to concentrate on. In the end he placed his hands in his own hair as he rocked his hips as much as Itachi's grip would let him. "Come on baby, don't do this to me...don't tease me. I want to feel you inside me Phoenix, as deep as you can go. Go on...Spread me open."

Itachi glanced up at Neji, a moan vibrating in his throat at the vision the other man made. It made him want to throw caution to the wind, flip Neji over, and drive into him as fast and deep as he possibly could. The long brown hair brushing his thighs and balls didn't help with controlling that impulse either. He slipped one hand around and between Neji's ass cheeks so he could trace a finger around the stretching ring of muscle and make sure no damage had been done. He checked his finger, satisfied when he saw no blood and slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered Neji down until he was held balls deep inside his lover.

"Mmm yessss." Neji tossed his head back as he felt Itachi fill him up. It had been a long time since he'd had sex and he couldn't remember it ever feeling this good. Being fucked and sucked at the same time was mind blowing and Neji couldn't have held the keening noises inside if his life depended on it. He started to move slowly up and down Itachi's cock and with every push and pull his cock thrusted further inside Itachi's mouth. "Gods, come up here baby, let me kiss you." It was too much, Neji couldn't handle the double sensations anymore, he felt like he was about to jump clean out of his skin.

Itachi shuddered at the sounds coming from his lover. Neji was hot and tight around him and every move brought him closer to the edge. He was so focused on the taste and feel and sound that at first he didn't register Neji's request until it was repeated then he gave the Hyuga's cock one last lick and straightened so he could offer the long haired man his mouth. Their tongues tangled in a slow, sensual, hungry dance as Neji moved and Itachi met each downward thrust with an upward roll of his hips.

He could taste himself and Itachi in the kiss, it was so hot! Neji wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck as he continued to ride the man. He rode him with long strokes, rising up until Itachi was barely left inside him before dropping down heavily. Sweat was pouring off their bodies making their skin slide slickly against skin.

Another shudder shook the Uchiha's frame as pleasure flooded his mind and body the tension growing tight until he knew a slight touch would be all that was needed to set him off. He continued to kiss his lover as he slipped a hand between them and wrapped it around Neji's shaft, stroking in time to the other man's movements.

Neji clenched around Itachi when he felt his fingers wrap around his dick. Itachi's cock rubbed against his prostate with every stroke and Neji gasped as he grew closer and closer to his climax. He wrapped his arms tighter around Itachi's shoulders and and licked at the other man's lips as pleasure wracked his body. Tensing and arching his back like a bow, Neji shouted Itachi's name and came in white ribbons all over Itachi's hand and stomach.

A deep groan rumbled in Itachi's chest as his own peak washed over him, a tempest of pleasure whipping through him, sending him half blind and deaf as he released deep inside his lover. The soft splatter of cum hitting his chest sent a shudder through him as he braced a hand on Neji's back, keeping the other man upright as they came down from their climaxes. When he knew Neji could focus on him, Itachi raised his cum splattered hand up and licked it clean, a purring sound of satisfaction coming from him.

"Oh I think you're trying to kill me." Neji watched Itachi lick his cum off his fingers before grabbing hold of said hand and sucking Itachi's long digits into his own mouth. Itachi had already gotten most of the cum off but Neji still swirled his tongue around, cleaning each finger and the palm of Itachi's hand with gentle laps of his tongue. He pushed at Itachi's chest until the older man laid flat on his back with Neji on top of him, Neji stretched out his legs and rested his head on Itachi's chest, his hair sticking to both their skins but Neji couldn't bring himself to mind. "That was beyond amazing, thank you."

Itachi nuzzled his lover's temple, his arms coming up to wrap around the slender body. "I think that's my line."

Neji chuckled tiredly and nuzzled Itachi's chest, being careful not to jostle Itachi's new piercings. He looked off the side of the bed and caught sight of several pairs of his boxer-briefs spread out over the floor. "Fucking cat." He grumbled as his cheeks pinkened.

"Mmm?" Itachi glanced at the underwear. "Ah so the cat pulls them out, you don't just toss the used ones on the floor?" His tone was teasing, if a little tired.

"Do I look like someone who leaves their dirty underwear lying around on the floor?" Neji tried to form a glare but he was much to sated and tired to manage it. "I don't get it, the cat has some weird fetish for my boxers."

"Anyone could be an 'underwear on the floor' person. Sasuke is, drives Naruto just as insane as it drove our mother too. I imagine it's just because the underwear smells like you even under detergent and softeners and he gets lonely." Itachi ran a hand down the fine muscles of Neji's back. "Can't say I blame him. I'd miss you too."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Will I find you rolling around in my underwear too?" Neji's voice was filled with amusement. "And another thing...Waaay too much information about Sasuke, I did not need to know that." He placed tiny kisses along Itachi's collar bone.

The Uchiha chuckled. "No but you might find me sleeping in one of your shirts one day when you least expect it." Itachi didn't even notice that he was already thinking and speaking in future terms.

"That I wouldn't mind at all." Neji placed a hand lightly over Itachi's heart, feeling the thumps of his heartbeat. "I may just steal some of your clothes too." He tangled his legs together with Itachi's and felt his eyelids growing heavy. He knew he should get up and clean both of them off but he felt so comfortable and content lying there with Itachi, having the other man in his bed felt completely right. Socrates poked his head inside the bedroom to see what they were doing and since the weird noises had stopped he trotted over and jumped up on the bed. The cat laid down next to Itachi's head and started to purr loudly.

The comfort of having Neji against him and the cat purring in his ear lulled Itachi into a restful slumber.

**oo—oOo—oo**

Itachi rushed around his bedroom to get ready for a date with Neji, he was looking for a shirt he'd purchased after getting released with a clean bill of health. It was a black silk shirt that had fit even his post hospital stay self in a dashing way. "Ah there it is." He shrugged into it and paused, frowning. It was much more loosely fitting than he remembered but then he'd been toning down from swimming in an attempt to get his pre-cancer physique back so it may just be that he'd lost his sedentary body fat and hadn't gained enough muscle back just yet.

The doorbell rang and he buttoned the cuffs as he walked to answer it, wondering who it could be. Neji wasn't due for another thirty minutes.

Neji clutched the cat-cage tighter in his arms as he waited for Itachi to open the door. Socrates mewed pitifully inside and Neji talked at him soothingly. He straightened when Itachi opened the door and asked if he could come inside. Neji kissed Itachi on the cheek and toed off his shoes. "He was inside my house 'Tachi." He placed the cat-cage on the floor and ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture. "I'm not some scared little girl but he was inside my house when I got home...in my bed."

Itachi's jaw clenched and he drew Neji into his arms, a hand smoothing down the sheet of chocolate hair soothingly. "Did you call the police?"

Nodding Neji rested his head against Itachi's shoulder. "They said there's not much they can do. There was no sign of breaking and entering, I know him and he didn't actually do anything. Still he found a way inside my _home_when I wasn't there...It makes my skin crawl. I have no idea what he touched and he was in my bed. Socrates was there alone with him...I don't like this Itachi."

The Uchiha leaned his cheek on Neji's head. "I don't know much about him. You said he was friends with you and Naruto in school?"

"He was, he was a fellow outcast. He had some sort of problems at home and ended up in foster care along with Naruto." Neji wrapped his arms around Itachi's slim waist. "He's always been very quiet and serious but he wasn't like this. I really liked him once, even thought I was in love with him."

Itachi frowned a bit. "Would he listen to Naruto or someone else?"

"I don't know, I stopped understanding him even before we broke up. Gaara became more and more withdrawn and he stopped telling me what was on his mind. Even if I hadn't walked in on him cheating we wouldn't have lasted." Neji sighed. "Naruto has Shinji and Sasuke now, if Gaara has gone off the deep end I don't want to turn his attention on them. I know he has siblings but in all the years I've known him he's never had much contact with them."

Itachi used his foot to open Socrates' cat carrier and tugged Neji into the living room to sit on the couch, the Hyuga in his lap. "If he can't be reasoned with...will it bother you knowing that I and a few of the Akatsuki will threaten him to leave you alone?"

Neji leaned back against Itachi, tangling his fingers with the older man's. "Not counting the fact that it makes me feel like a useless damsel in distress...No I don't think it bothers me, I don't know this Gaara and frankly I don't want to know him." He looked up at Itachi. "I don't want you or your friends to get into any kind of trouble on my account though. Other than making me uncomfortable he hasn't done anything and I can handle Gaara on my own...I'm not weak."

"I know you're not weak Neji but you're my lover, my snowflake. It's my job to protect you just like it's yours to protect me. Gaara worries me, the look in his eyes...it's not stable." Itachi raised their joined hands to his lips. "I won't bring in the Akatsuki as a whole as anything but a last resort but maybe Sasori might be able to help. Kisame said he's related to Gaara in some way."

"He is? Well now that you mention it Sasori and Gaara sort of look alike." Neji felt himself relaxing in Itachi's arms. "Thank you for listening to me and for letting me barge in like this, cat and all." He brought their hands to his lips and kissed the same spot Itachi had. "I just freaked and you were the first thing that entered my mind, my safe haven."

"Neji you and your cat are welcome in my home any time you need it." He pressed a kiss to Neji's temple. "Now do you still want to go out or would you rather stay in and order some chinese?"

"Staying in and order chinese food sounds like a brilliant idea." Neji turned and nuzzled Itachi's neck. "I'm sorry for ruining our date."

"You didn't ruin it snowflake. I'm glad you came to me." Itachi stroked his lovers back and hair, feeling relieved that nothing bad had happened. Over Neji's head the reddish brown eyes flashed to an almost ruby color. Gaara had gone too far and if Sasori wasn't able to convince the little bastard to back off then Itachi _would_deal with it himself, viciously so.

Socrates walked into the room on low legs and wide, wild eyes. Neji fished the cat up and snuggled him in his arms. "Where have you been huh? I hope you've left Itachi's underwear drawer alone." Right now all the tension slowly started to leave his body, just being close to Itachi calmed him more than anything could. Neji shifted off Itachi's lap and snuggled up beside him instead, Socrates still in his arms. Suddenly Neji sat up straight. "Fuck, I forgot the litter box, I need to go home and get it."

Itachi's lips twitched and he stood gracefully as Neji scrambled off his lap. "I'll go with you and we can pick up the Chinese on the way back. For now Socrates can pass the time in the bathroom."

"Okay, thank you." Neji brought Socrates to the bathroom and closed the door on his pitiful expression. "I can't believe I forgot it." Neji cursed his own forgetfulness as he brushed a kiss against Itachi's lips before he went to put his shoes back on.

"It's understandable." Itachi slipped on a pair of loafers. "You were worried and wanted to get yourself and Socrates safe as soon as possible."

"Yeah but to forget his litter box...Come to think of it I don't think I remembered his food either. I suck as a cat owner." Neji continued to grumble softly as they walked out of Itachi's house. He hated that Gaara had managed to rattle him to this extent, he had just never expected to come home and find the redhead in his bed...Really what had Gaara expected? That he would squeal with happiness and jump in there with him? Gaara knew that Neji was in another relationship now; Neji didn't understand what went through Gaara's mind at all.

Itachi reached out and thumped his forefinger against Neji's head. "No you don't. That cat is spoiled rotten." Itachi stepped through the front door, locking it behind himself and Neji, and walked with him to the Hyuga's car.

Neji waited until Itachi had gotten in the car and then he slid into the driver seat. He leaned over and kissed Itachi, with a little more heat this time. "Have I told you today that you're wonderful? 'Cause you are." He pulled back, turned the key and drove out onto the street towards his home.

"Hn, you're biased." Itachi's eyes twinkled at Neji in affectionate teasing.

"Maybe, you're still wonderful though." Neji turned and smiled at his passenger as he drove to his house. He parked outside and stayed in the seat for a while before getting out of the car, Neji really hated that Gaara had made him uncomfortable to enter his own house. "Let's get this done then shall we?"

Itachi nodded and got out to stand beside Neji, one hand on the other man's shoulder as they walked up to the door.

Neji unlocked the front door and opened it, his house was still and quiet but Neji still felt weirded out and he just wanted to get what they'd come for and get out of there. "Could you go in to the bedroom and get Socrates fuzzy rat toy?" He looked at Itachi pleadingly, not really wanting to see the bedroom yet; he hadn't made the bed after finding Gaara in it. "I'll grab the food and the litter box."

"Sure," Itachi ran a hand soothingly down Neji's arm before he stepped away and went into the bedroom. Because he was scanning the floor for the cat toy he didn't notice the object on the bed at first but when he did his eyes narrowed and he stepped forward to glare at the red vibrator next to a note on the pillow. The message on the note made him growl loudly and violently.

"What's wrong?" Neji poked his head inside the bedroom; he had heard Itachi growling all the way to the kitchen. He placed a lid on Socrates litter box and balanced the cat-food and kitty litter on top of it.

"I'm not sure you want to know." A positively feral edge was in Itachi's tone as he shifted to allow Neji to see the thing on his pillow.

"What's tha-" Neji broke off as he stared at the piece of plastic and rubber. "Ewww." He walked forward until he could read the note. "And more ewww! When the hell did Gaara get this fucked up? He can't really think I would use this and think of him like the note says..." Neji eyed both the vibrator and note with disgust. "Reconnect my ass...the only think that will reconnect with us is my fist and his face."

"I don't know when he became so fucked up but I know what will happen if he doesn't cease." Itachi's voice was dangerously soft, quiet, and cold in a way it hadn't been since he last saw their uncle strike Sasuke when he was thirteen. Madara was still in federal prison from the false charges Itachi had arranged for proof of.

Neji startled a bit at the icy and soft tone of Itachi's voice and he grabbed the other's hand while he carried the box and food under his other arm. He never wanted Itachi to use that tone towards him. "Let's go, I don't want to stay here longer than I have to...Oh and remind me to buy a new bed."

The Uchiha followed, gathering his anger and chaining it up. He caught sight of the mouse by the door and bent to pick it up, putting it in his pocket. They were outside and walking back toward the car when he spoke again, in a much more normal tone. "You could always just use mine."

Neji placed the litter box and the cat food in the backseat of his car before he turned to Itachi. "Do you mean that?"

The Uchiha traced his fingers along the ridge of Neji's cheekbone. "I mean it. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Then I'll gladly use your bed Itachi, for as long as you stand to have me there." Neji leaned his cheek into Itachi's touch. "I hog the covers."

Itachi leaned down to brush a kiss over the bridge of Neji's nose. "Then I suppose I'll just have to cover myself with you won't I?"

"Hmm, that doesn't sound too bad." Neji smiled and kissed Itachi lightly. They were probably crazy and it was probably way too soon for them to take this kind of step but Neji was sick and tired of being cautious. Even though none of them had said it yet Neji loved Itachi and he hoped that the Uchiha loved him back.

The Uchiha smiled, a soothing wave of. "Come on, let's go. We'll get dinner and watch horrible B-movies with the cat."

"Yeah, let's head back before kitty cat claws his way out of your bathroom or get the neighbors to complain because of his wailing." Neji chuckled and got in the car, even after the disgusting thing Gaara had left in his bed Itachi could make him feel better.

Itachi chuckled and slid into the car, unaware of the angry green gaze on the two of them as they drove away.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Preview for next chapter, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. Thank you so much for reading and as usual we'd love to hear what you think. See you next time._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**– We don't own Naruto nor any character or setting there from and we're not making any profit off these writings, it's all just for fun

**Warning**– In this chapter…A lot of Gaara and what drives him. Also Hinata the fixer.

**My Saving Grace.**

_**Part 8**_

Gaara threw one of his glass sculptures against the wall of his workshop as he remembered what he'd seen outside Neji's house. How dare that Uchiha touch Neji? Neji belonged to _him_not some filthy, freaky haired Uchiha.

"Watch the temper little cousin," Sasori stepped into the workshop calmly and regarded the other redhead with cool amber eyes. "One might think you're upset." The thick soles of his steel toed boots crunched against the glass shards as Sasori worked further into the room. "What's this I've heard about you being a bad little boy?"

The younger man spun, his eyes a little wild as they glared at Sasori. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it seems as if someone found out that I'm actually related to you." Sasori made a grimace. "And so when you walk around with your head a mile up your own ass I'm sent to clean up the mess." Sasori walked right up to Gaara until their faces were very close together. "What the hell are you doing? Have you lost what little mind you had in the first place?"

"Neji is _mine_! Uchiha has no right to him!" Gaara's normally pale face turned red with fury.

Sasori reached out with his real arm and slammed Gaara against a wall. "First of all Neji is not a thing to claim, he's a person and he chooses who he wants to be with...He can't be owned. Second what the hell? Who hit you with a crazy stick? You didn't want him when you had him, grow up and back the fuck off! This isn't a game Gaara if you continue with this the one hurt _will_be you."

Gaara's hand scrambled at Sasori's wrist the nails digging in and drawing small beads of blood. "It's none of your business _cousin_! I have no need to listen to you or any of the other freaks you hang out with. I'll do as I please!"

Ignoring the pricks of pain, after all Deidara was rougher when he was in his 'playful' mood, and pressed Gaara tighter against the wall. "It becomes my business when you go after my friends. Neji is part of that gang of freaks now as you so kindly put it and as you know we protect our own. One last warning Gaara, back off!"

Gaara brought up his foot and shoved Sasori away from him and placed a hand on an iron shaping blade. "I do not take orders from you! Go back to your little blond pyromaniac and stay away from me, head buried in the sand as you've always done." The green eyes glittered with bitterness and the edge of madness.

"Fine, you're on your own then. Just remember when it all crumbles down that you are responsible for your own life, life becomes what you make it." Sasori had never been close to his distant cousin but he hated that this was what had become of him. "Think about why you're this obsessed with Neji and don't pull some crap about you loving him because we both know that would be a lie." Sasori gave Gaara a look of anger and pity and walked out of the workshop, he wondered when Gaara had gotten so lost.

Gaara snorted and turned back to his work. His cousin had never cared about what happened to him, he certainly hadn't been around when his father had...Gaara shook his head like a dog coming out of the water to banish that memory. He had no desire to dwell on that, instead he'd concentrate on the glass and shaping it to his will.

Out in Sasori's car Deidara winced at the sharp steps his lover took. It was obvious it hadn't gone well. The car door was slammed as the redhead got in and Deidara noticed the tiny scratches on his wrist and made a displeased growl before taking the hand in his and lapping at the marks. "My danna."

Sasori took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He shuddered a bit at the feeling of Dei's tongue on his scratches. "Let's go pet, I'm not the one who can help my cousin and believe me, he _needs_help." Sasori leaned over and kissed his beautiful pet deeply before driving off, silently thanking all the fates out there that he had Deidara by his side.

Deidara snuggled into the redhead. "How bad off is he danna? I know you don't like talking about your family so I won't ask but does he need like serious therapy and would he go to a shrink?"

"It's bad pet, bad but I don't think it's hopeless yet. He needs therapy, probably lots of it but I don't know how to get him to seek help. I sure as hell ain't the right person to convince him." Sasori kept one eye on the road and one on the delicious blond beside him.

Said blond nuzzled his danna's shoulder. They may play pretty rough but they did love each other deeply and he hated to see his danna's heart hurting. "I think I know who might be able to, un. But if she's related to who I think she is we'll have to keep it on the down low."

A red eyebrow rose. "Do tell pet." There was a slight note of intrigue in his monotone voice, noticeable only to those who knew him very well. If Deidara knew someone who could help his cousin then he would do all he could to make it happen.

"Well the Hyuga clan is pretty big so she may not be directly related to Neji but there's this lady who works with some of the guys who break safety rule and get their stupid asses in the severe burn ward. She's just what Gaara's doctor ordered I think. Super sweet, gentle, and quiet but she's got steel in that spine from what I've seen. And if she _is_close to Neji then she'll have a vested interest, un."

"Then let's go talk to this mystery lady of yours." Sasori hoped she would be willing to help, Gaara really needed it. "I think we should talk to her and see if she's willing to help before we mention it to any of the others. No need to open our mouths before we know if she'll agree."

Deidara nibbled lightly at Sasori's ear. "After that when we get home can we play with the new toy danna? Pleeeeease?"

"Hmm, we'll see." Sasori said coldly but a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips. He did love Deidara's eagerness when it came to their toy box.

The blond whispered in his lover's ear. "I'll even wear the special black leather for it."

"The chances of playtime later suddenly skyrocketed." Sasori's voice was smooth and thick like cream as he stepped on the gas.

Deidara hid his smirk. The black leather did it every time.

**oo—oOo—oo**

The long haired blond gestured wildly as he finished explaining the problem to Hinata. "So he's like missing a few bricks and we're hoping you might be able to convince him to go to someone who can help him find 'em."

Hinata Hyuga blinked as she tried to keep up with the blonds' motor mouth and decipher what he was saying really. "You want me to meet with him and convince him to see a therapist?" She had to repeat it just to make sure. "And he's been causing problems for Neji-nii?" She was use to hearing a lot of things but this took a bit to wrap her head around.

"Yeah. B&E, leaving a red vibrator on Neji's pillow, and just the general stalking. None of us can get through to him but we're like guys you know? Gentle persuasion isn't our style."

"Of course I'll try to help but don't expect too much. I've never met Gaara Sabaku after all." Hinata's pale eyes were filled with warmth. She didn't like the idea of anyone stalking her cousin/brother but she wanted to help too if she could.

Deidara just grinned at her. "If anyone can do it Hinata it's you. I'll see you around, good luck with the broody pants sand box, un!" The blond then bounced out of the room to go and snag his danna so they could get home and 'play'.

Hinata looked at the crumpled piece of paper Deidara had written Gaara's address on, his tiny scribble was barely readable and there seemed to be an exploding bird of some sort drawn in the corner. Deidara was like a whirlwind but Hinata couldn't help but like the blond. She got up from her chair and straightened her cream colored shirt, there was no time like the present to go visit Gaara she supposed...What was the worth he could do? At the most she would be kicked out for meddling. She grabbed her purse...eh bag where she seemed to carry her entire life and walked out of her office.

**oo—oOo—oo**

Gaara growled as he tried to shape a hawk out of molten white glass but it wouldn't co-operate. No matter what he did it refused to move into the wide shape of the hawk, instead wanting to stretch and lengthen. Was _everything_today trying to make his life difficult?

Panting slightly Hinata made her way to Gaara's workshop. She hadn't been able to find a parking space close by and as important as her bag was to her it was hell to tote around. She raised a delicate hand and knocked on the thick, sturdy door hoping that the man she'd come to see still was there.

Banging and a growl preceded the door being yanked open and the black smudged, smocked redheaded form of Gaara glaring at the delicately elegant woman he found on the other side. He glared into the dark lenses of her sunglasses, thoroughly put out at having been interrupted. "What?"

"Hi." Hinata smiled gently and held out a slender hand towards the redhead. "Are you Gaara Sabaku?" She was surprised by the flash of attraction she felt for the scowling redhead in the doorway but she ignored the feeling pointedly. This was a man who had serious problems according to Deidara, not to mention he was her cousin's ex boyfriend...yeah...she wouldn't go there. "Can I come in for a moment?"

He ignored the hand and turned to go the refrigerator several feel away from the furnace. "Hn, whatever." He grabbed a bottle of ice water and looked at the little lilac in front of him. "Thirsty?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied softly with another smile. Hinata looked around the workshop at all the works piled on shelves against the wall and even a few pieces on the floor. Every glass sculpture looked to have a life of its own, she had never seen anything like it. "This is amazing." She looked back at Gaara and the wonder she felt was evident in her voice.

He relaxed a bit when she complemented his art, the barest hint of a smile flirting on his lips. There wasn't much he truly cared about, not these days anyway, but his art was an exception. He walked over and handed her a bottle of water. "Thank you." He inspected her from the tips of her modestly heeled sandals to the French knot in her blue-black hair. This woman practically screamed breeding and wealth but beneath that he could sense a gentleness, something not suited for the back-stabbing world of wealthy parties and the hoi paloi of society. "What bring you to my door Ms..."

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself." Once again she stretched out her hand. "I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. I just thought we could talk for a bit if you have the time."

The jade green eyes narrowed and he once again ignored her extended hand. "Talk about what?"

Suspicion and wariness practically bled out from the redhead's every pore and Hinata could understand, she wasn't here to yell or attack him though. "How about my cousin? I want to hear your side of the story." Her voice was just as gentle as before as she pulled her hand back and took off her sleek sunglasses, placing them in her bag.

Gaara found himself caught by her eyes. They weren't quite like Neji's, while still completely Hyuga they weren't pure snow white, a slight tint of lavender colored them, making them unique even among the already unique clan. He broke the eye contact, his own gaze going to the failed hawk. "I made a mistake and lost him because of it but I'm trying to get him back. I _need_him."

"Why do you need him?" Hinata looked at him closely, she could see that Gaara was completely sincere in what he was saying. "What can he bring you that you can't have on your own? I've grown up with Neji and he's no saint and he's definitely not perfect."

The man swung back to look at her and was caught once again by those eyes. If it had been anyone else he'd have lied but he found that he just couldn't lie to this woman, to those soft questioning, nonjudgmental eyes. "I know he's not but...he's special. He's one of the only two people who were ever my friends, who stood by me and helped me. He and Naruto stood up for me and showed me how to stand up for myself. But now...now Naruto has his bastard and their baby and has no time for me and if I don't get Neji back...I'll be alone again." He finished in a whisper.

"It's sounds to me as if you need him more as a friend than a lover." Hinata's heart ached for the man in front of her. "If you hadn't made that mistake you spoke of, do you think you guys would still be together? And more importantly, would you be happy? She looked around until she found a low stool and she sat down on that, not caring about her clothes at all. "About Naruto, have you been in touch with him at all since he got his family? Imagine how his life has changed, how scary it must be. I think he could really use his friends too. Look around you, look at the fantastic gift you have. I can't imagine anyone not wanting to be in your life...Maybe you just need to let them."

His hands fisted on his thighs. "I don't know how." There was something incredibly lost and frightened in that sentence, as if it was spoken by a child left outside in the dark.

"Then I think your first step is to learn." Hinata reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "I believe you can do it. I think you should talk to someone about this, work through it because you are an amazing person Gaara. If you let me I want to be your friend. I won't let you end up alone."

A pale, scarred hand rose, trembling, to touch hers. Fear and hope warred in his gaze before he swallowed thickly. "I...I can try."

"That's all you need to do." Hinata took his hand and held it in between both her tiny, smooth ones. "Thank you so much for listening to me Gaara-san, I'm happy I got to meet you and I look forward to being your friend."

He absorbed the comfort her touch brought him and gave her one of his rare smiles. "No, thank _you_for being willing to hear me and for wanting to be my friend." He paused and bit his lip. "May I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course you can, what can I do for you." Hinata returned the smile warmly.

"Would you tell Neji...I'm sorry, for how I've been acting. I don't...I don't know if it's a good idea for me to see him in person yet. I don't know how I'd react and if I saw hate...I couldn't take it."

Hinata gave his hand another squeeze. "I promise I'll tell him and he doesn't hate you. It would take a lot more to get my stepbrother to hate one of his friends...you still are his friend Gaara. One day I really think you'll have that friendship back."

"Thank you." He returned the squeeze then stood up. "I hope you don't think I'm chasing you off but I'm afraid I need to get back to work...if you like you can come by tomorrow, after two pm. I usually finish by then."

"I understand, I don't want to keep you from your work." Hinata stood up from the stool. "I would love to come by tomorrow, I will see you then." She smiled and picked up her bag. "It was a pleasure meeting you Gaara-san." She pulled her sunglasses from her bag and placed them back on her nose as she walked to the exit.

He murmured softly as she slipped out the door. "Likewise." Before he got back to work he made a call to a psychiatrist his sister had suggested a few years ago to make an appointment. After that task was finished he put the failed hawk aside and began mixing sand and colors to create the glass for a new piece that was in his mind, a pale lavender swan.

**oo—oOo—oo**

Itachi was dangling Socrates' mouse in front of the cat, making the creature leap and flip in an attempt to seize the stuffed thing when the doorbell rang.

Hinata stood in front of her second door of the day waiting. She could hardly believe that her cousin had moved in with someone, it was very unlike Neji who almost always had to have complete control. The door open and Hinata looked up to meet dark reddish, brown eyes.

Itachi blinked at the young woman there and narrowed his eyes as he tried to place her. It didn't take long. "Come in Ms. Hyuga. Neji's gone to the store for some chocolate ganach cake but he should be back soon."

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha." Hinata stepped inside and held out her hand. "And please call me Hinata, I've heard so much about you from Neji-nii." Seeing Itachi Uchiha up close like this she could definitely understand Neji's attraction, the man was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that but more than that he had a presence about him, commanding and almost scary in its intensity. Being loved by someone like him must be something out of the ordinary and for a mili second she almost envied her cousin for gaining such a man's attention.

Itachi smiled at the woman and waved her forward into the house. "If I'm to call you Hinata then please, do call me Itachi. Neji is full of stories about his little sisters and when he speaks about you he practically bleeds pride." He waited until she was seated on the couch. "Is there anything I can get you? Something to drink or perhaps some cookies that I've managed to hide from Neji?"

Hinata smiled at that. "Where did you manage to hide them? Neji seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to sweets in the house. He and Hanabi actually fought over a cupcake once." Hinata straightened out a few wrinkles on her skirt. "And please don't go through any trouble on my account. As much as I've wanted to meet you and see Neji-nii I'm really only here to deliver a message to him. You have to come to the compound for dinner soon, father is waiting anxiously to meet his new son in law."

The Uchiha didn't even bat an eyelash at that comment, a telling lack of reaction. He sat down and was immediately pounced upon by Socrates, who got pet until he was a lump of purring bliss in Itachi's lap. "I'd like that. You said you had to deliver a message? I hope nothing's wrong."

"Oh no, nothing is wrong at all, I actually think they're on their way to become right again." Hinata smiled at the purring furball in Itachi's lap, the cat had never been very fond of her, she had no idea why.

"I'm home." Neji's voice rang out through the house and the door clicked shut as he closed it behind him and toed off his shoes, holding the prize of the chocolate ganach cake close to his chest.

Itachi turned his head to look over his shoulder at Neji as the other man came into view. His lips quirked at the way he held the cake. "Welcome home. We've got company."

"So I see." Neji walked into the room and placed the box with the cake gingerly on the coffee table, then he leaned over to place a kiss on the corner of Itachi's mouth. Neji straightened and walked over to Hinata to give her a hug. "What brings you here Hina-chan, not that I'm not happy to see you."

Hinata smiled and hugged back. "I'm here as a messenger today Neji-nii."

Neji raised an eyebrow in curiosity and sat down next to Itachi.

"I went to see Gaara today." Hinata noticed how both Neji and Itachi stiffened at the redhead's name but she plowed on. "He's sorry for how he behaved and he won't bother you again. He's so lost Neji-nii and he didn't mean anything bad by his actions...though they did go too far. He saw Naruto start a family with Sasuke and you moving on too. You and Naruto were his only friends and he's so scared to end up alone. He had agreed to see a therapist and I hope that someday he can be your friend again."

Neji stayed quiet for a long time, looking down on his hands that were curled in his lap. "I'm glad he's seeking help and I hope he'll find what he needs." He lifted his eyes and looked at Hinata. "He is my friend but I can't be there for him, not right now. He scared me Hina-chan."

Itachi literally scooped Neji up and moved him into his lap so he could hold him, could wrap himself around the long haired man protectively. He met the lavender tinged Hyuga eyes of Neji's cousin, his own clearly displaying the message that if Neji didn't want to see Gaara, the redhead would have to go through Itachi to do so, an endeavor that wasn't likely to be successful.

Neji leaned against Itachi, soaking up the love and comfort he felt from the other.

"I understand and I'm not asking you to pretend like none of this happened and be his best friend right away. What Gaara did was wrong." Hinata's eyes were soft and filled with understanding. "I'm just saying that he has realized what he did and he is seeking help."

Neji nodded, he understood that and he didn't hate Gaara, it would be a long time though, if ever before they could get back the friendship they'd once had.

Itachi tilted his head as a thought occurred to him. "How did you even know where to find Sabaku?"

"Hmm?" Hinata was a little bit sidetracked with how much Neji allowed himself to lean on Itachi, he had always been a _I can handle everything on my own_sort of guy and seeing him open up to someone like this was something she never thought she would see, she liked it. "Oh Deidara came to see me at work. Apparently Sasori had talked to Gaara and it hadn't gone over well. I just went there and offered to listen without prejudice." She was silent for a while. "Deidara really is much smarter than he makes himself out to be."

Itachi's brows rose in mild surprise. "You know Dei," he paused as Neji poked him lightly in the side, "That's right, Neji mentioned you worked at the same pyrotechnics company that Deidara moonlights for." His lips lifted a bit at the thought of Deidara and Sasori seeking help from this delicate woman. There was just something amusing about the mental image.

"I do yes. Deidara is very good at what he does though he can get a bit...overenthusiastic at times." Hinata smiled sweetly but her lavender tinted eyes glittered.

Neji's smile was much wider as he leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder, lacing the fingers of his left hand loosely together with Itachi's. "Yes I can imagine that.

Itachi snorted elegantly. "He follows every safety precaution but he is most definitely a registered pyro, he's just a smart one."

"I've noticed slight tendencies in that direction yes." Hinata answered with amusement. "I should get going, I only came to deliver the message. I was serious before though." She turned her eyes to Neji. "Bring Itachi over for dinner, father really wants to meet the newest addition to the clan...He's afraid you're ashamed of him."

"We'll come some day." Neji replied with a suppressed sigh. He loved his uncle, the man had raised him as his own child and shown him nothing but support and love but he still wasn't the easiest person to deal with. The brunet noticed Hinata's raised eyebrow. "I promise."

Itachi gave his lover's cousin a smile. "We will. I'm interested in meeting the man who raised my sexy nerd."  
>Neji flushed but smiled, it was true after all, he was a nerd. The sexy part he couldn't really see but maybe Itachi's sensuality rubbed off on him when they were together.<p>

"I look forward to seeing you at the compound then." Hinata shook hands with Itachi and gave her cousin a quick hug before she said her goodbyes and left.

As the door closed, Itachi held Neji closer. "Are you okay snowflake?"

"I think so." Neji nuzzled closer. "Am I bad for not being able to just let it go? I'm happy that Gaara is getting help and that I won't have to look over my shoulder anymore but still...Something was destroyed and I don't know how to make it whole again."

Itachi pressed a kiss to Neji's temple. "There's nothing bad about you baby. He betrayed your trust, multiple times, and scared you. You're more than justified in being wary."

Neji raised his head until his lips could reach Itachi's, the other never failed to make him feel better. "Thank you." He said simply and slipped off Itachi's lap, he walked out to the kitchen to grab plates and forks coming back with a small smile on his face. "Now we shouldn't keep this cake wait any longer now should we?"

Itachi laughed at the other man's eagerness to dive into the decadent cake and let Neji soothe himself with the chocolate. A yawn suddenly overcame him much to his concernment. He'd barely done anything today, why would he be yawning?

Neji paused in licking the spoon and and turned concerned eyes on Itachi. "You tired?" A tight knot started to form in Neji's stomach. Itachi was even paler then usual these days and even Neji could see that his lover had lost weight. When he caressed him Neji could clearly feel the ribs beneath his fingers. What if Itachi was sick again? Neji knew that he couldn't lose Itachi, not now that he had found him.

The Uchiha nodded. "Somewhat. I'm not sure why though." He tried to conceal his worry behind a bit of a tease, it was just a little fatigue and weight loss after all and no other symptoms he'd had before had reared their ugly heads. "Maybe I should stop watching you sleep in favor of dropping off myself."

Pale eyes widened. "You watch me sleep?" The knot of worry was still there but Neji smiled for Itachi all the same, he hoped that it was as Itachi said and that he was just imagining things. Still, Neji promised himself that he would keep a closer eye on his lover from now on. "Why don't we call it an early night tonight? I wouldn't say no to some bedtime with you."

Itachi's eyes glimmered in good humor. "Alright." He leaned in to brush his lips over Neji's briefly before murmuring. "And of course I watch you sleep, you're just so sweet and sexy I can't help it."  
>Neji hummed under his breath softly as his cheeks colored a pale pink. He didn't really know how to respond to the sexy comment but he was glad that Itachi desired him. He got up from the couch to take the plates and the leftover cake to the kitchen before Socrates stuffed himself and got sick from the chocolate. "Then let's go to bed Phoenix." Neji tossed his lover a smile over his shoulder before he left the room. He rinsed the plates off and placed them in the dish washer and then he walked towards the bedroom, trying to push the worry away and just enjoy his time with Itachi.<p>

Itachi rose from the couch and followed his lover into the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and snuggling up to the long haired man. He nuzzled Neji's neck. "Mmm goodnight Neji." His body was so exhausted that he was asleep even before Neji could reply.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Preview for next chapter; things take a turn for the worse. Itachi gets sick and Neji worries. Thank you for reading and please drop a line if you have the time._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**– We don't own Naruto nor any character or setting there from and we're not making any profit off these writings, it's all just for fun

**Warning**– In this chapter…Sick Itachi, worried Neji.

**My Saving Grace.**

_**Part 9**_

A few scant hours later found Itachi thrashing around briefly in his sleep before his eyes suddenly shot open and he dashed for the bathroom door to empty his stomach in the toilet in long hard heaves. His hands clutched the porcelain sides hard, as if they were all that was keeping him anchored as he shuddered and heaved and sobbed into the toilet. The sobbing was just as involuntary as the vomiting itself and happened every time he ended up tossing his cookies. The force of him vomiting soon had another, even less welcome effect. During one particularly strong heave he felt his anus suddenly release a watery, foul-smelling flood of fecal matter. He tried to scream out a denial but it was interrupted by another heave as his stomach tried to expel everything that was in it.

Neji awoke to the sound of heaving and horrible, heartbreaking sobs. The sounds alone were enough to make Neji's own stomach roll. He was squeamish, he was well aware of that but he wouldn't let Itachi go through this alone. He swung his leg over the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment, trying to swallow down the bile that rose up his throat along with a mind numbing, all consuming fear. Itachi was not well. He was tired, he had lost weight and now he was throwing up. These were familiar signs; his mother had been the same just before she died.

Almost shaking Neji made his way into the bathroom, his heart clenched when he saw the figure slumped over the toilet bowl. Suddenly it was easy to block out the smells and sounds, all that mattered was Itachi and the fact that the man Neji loved was hurting.

Neji sat down on the tiled floor next to Itachi and stroked him over his clammy, sweaty back. He wanted to ask Itachi if he was alright but it would be a stupid question, it was clear that he wasn't. For now he would just be there, showing Itachi that he was right there if he needed him and that he wouldn't leave.

Itachi felt more tears gather and escape as he registered Neji's hand on his back as he heaved. He knew how squeamish the other man was, that he was here now, when Itachi was in such a state meant more to the Uchiha than all the gold in the world. After what felt like an eternity of his stomach revolting and several instances of dry heaves, his stomach finally settled and he was able to just lean his head on the seat of the toilet and allow himself to sob.

The choked cries broke from his already raw throat with more force than he'd have preferred but he couldn't help himself. In addition to the misery of his current circumstance, he was gut clenching, blood-freezing, soul chilling scared. The last time he'd vomited this badly was just after he'd been diagnosed with the cancer. He'd been running at both ends then too. Fevers and headaches had come and gone as well and of course he'd lost too much weight and gotten tired so very, very easily.

He was supposed to be in remission, had been in remission for at least a year but sweet gods above, what if it had come back? What if the cancer had returned? He swallowed hard as that thought nearly triggered another round of dry heaves.

Moving only to flush the toilet, get Itachi a big glass of cold water and to wet a wash cloth Neji came back to Itachi's side. He ran the wash cloth over Itachi's temples and neck and gave him the water glass so that Itachi could wash away some of the foul taste in his mouth. Neji continued to caress the other and he leaned in to place a light kiss on Itachi's cheek. "Does it feel like you're done for the moment?" At his lover's weak nod Neji got the shower started and helped Itachi out of his boxer briefs. He got in with the other in the shower and wrapped his arms around him as the water washed over them. "I love you." Neji hadn't said the words before even though he did feel them, this certainly wasn't the ideal time for a love declaration but Neji just wanted...No _needed_Itachi to know.

Itachi leaned back into Neji's arms, another bolt of fear rushing through him. He felt he should try to push Neji away in case the cancer had returned. It wouldn't be fair to tie Neji down to a dying man but...he couldn't, he just could push the other man away, not when he needed him so much. "Neji...I love you too. So much it almost scares me." His voice was rough from his throat being scraped raw but the words were deeply sincere.

Neji held on tightly, running his hands over Itachi's body, washing him gently. He was so scared, so scared he would lose love when he'd finally found it but he swore to himself that he would fight to the last breath to keep Itachi there with him. He didn't have the words to convey what he felt so instead Neji just kept holding on to Itachi, trying to push his strength into the other.

The Uchiha let his lover tend to him and escort him back to the bed, helping him into it. From the way he felt so cold Itachi knew he had a fever and his eyes closed. "Call Sasuke. Tell him to set up an appointment with Hiruzen Sarutobi." He wasn't about to take chances and linger over finding out if he was screwed or not.

Nodding Neji kissed Itachi and grabbed the cordless phone. "I'll call him now; try to get some rest love." Neji walked into the living room and sunk down on the couch. He felt like crying. He was scared and angry at the same time. With shaky fingers he hit the speed dial button for Sasuke's cell phone and waited for the younger Uchiha to pick up.

"Itachi this had better be good, I was in the middle of kissing my idiot." The younger Uchiha's voice was highly irritated.

"Sasuke it's me, I'm sorry to call so late." Neji leaned his head back against the back of the couch as he spoke, he really didn't want to have to have this conversation. "Itachi is not well, he's been throwing up a lot and he has a fever, he needs you to contact Hiruzen Sarutobi and set up an appointment as soon as possible." Neji's voice wavered.

A clatter was heard on the other end of the line, like someone had just tripped over a phone table and Sasuke choked out, "What?"

"He's been tired a lot lately and he's lost some weight. Tonight we went to bed early and I woke up to him being sick in the bathroom." Neji curled in on himself on the couch, he felt cold to his very bones, like he was entirely made of ice.

Sasuke very nearly whimpered before he tightened his Uchiha resolve and nodded. He'd hit his knees as soon as Neji had told him Itachi wanted an appointment with his cancer specialist and he'd yet to move from them. "I'll make the appointment but I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about. Could be any one of a hundred bugs that are going through the city right now."

"Yes, yes I'm sure you're right." Neji agreed while a hot tear slipped down his too cold cheek. He wanted Sasuke to be right, he wanted it so badly.

On the other side of the line Naruto came rushing out of the bedroom, half dressed to sink down onto his knees next to his husband. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and hovered worriedly. "What's wrong Sas? What's happened?"

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the back of Naruto's neck, pulling him down to press their brows together, anchoring himself in the touch of his idiot. "I'll make the appointment Neji and call you back with the time."

Neji thanked Sasuke and hung up, sitting in the dark living room, not able to get up.

Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke. "What's happened love?"

The brunette leaned into his husband, seeking comfort. "Itachi's sick. He's been losing weight and getting tired too easily and now," a helpless whimper escaped his best efforts to cage it, "He's throwing up again and has a fever."

Holding on tighter Naruto comforted Sasuke. "It'll be okay, hopefully it's just a bug...and if it isn't...well then we'll deal with it. Itachi is strong."

"I know but...Naruto last time it nearly broke him. I don't know if he can take another round of chemotherapy." He sat there with his husband for a few more moments then pulled away a bit. "I have to call Sarutobi and make an appointment." He picked up the cordless phone again and dialed the number for the cancer specialist.

**oo—oOo—oo**

~next day, squeezed in appointment~

Itachi sat on the exam table after Sarutobi had taken a blood sample off to the labs and he studied the pattern of the floor tiles. Something he'd done often whenever he'd been here. This was all too familiar and frightening for him and he felt like he was about to vomit...again.

Neji stood next to the table, holding one of Itachi's hands tightly in his own; he wouldn't let Itachi go through this alone. "How are you doing?"

The Uchiha turned to bury his face in Neji's shoulder. He'd refused to allow Sasuke or Naruto into the room, they'd both seen him when he'd gone through the chemo and everything before that and he didn't want them to see him weak again. "Awful. My head is killing me and I'm so thirsty but I'm terrified to drink anything in case my stomach doesn't like it."

Neji ran his fingers through Itachi's hair and placed a kiss on his temple. "Do you want me to get you some ice? It could help against your thirst and it's easier on your stomach."

Itachi nodded into the Hyuga's shoulder. "Please." He gnawed on his lip as Neji went out. Though he knew his lover was coming back he was still uneasy being in this room alone. It held too many bad memories despite the kindness of the staff. It didn't take long for Neji to return though, with a Styrofoam cup filled to the brim with ice. He took the cup gratefully and popped a chunk of ice in his mouth, almost moaning at how blissful it felt to have the cold sliver wetting his mouth. He leaned his head back on Neji's shoulder as he munched slowly on the ice and waited for Sarutobi to return.

Wrapping his arm around Itachi Neji leaned his cheek on top of his head as they waited together. "Did the ice help?" Neji wanted to be strong and calm on front of Itachi, his lover had enough on his mind without having to deal with Neji having a panic attack. He couldn't stop his heart from beating a mile a minute though.

"Mmm yes. Thank you." Itachi sank into the comfort of Neji's embrace, closing his eyes and relaxing. He'd nearly fallen asleep when the door to the office opened and in strode the old, kind faced man who was Dr. Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Well Itachi I've got good news and I've got bad news. Which do you want first?"

The Uchiha swallowed. "The bad."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for the test out of pocket as your insurance is run by a tight-assed bunch of bastards."

Neji was almost trembling, his whole body was set on vibrate and he found Itachi's hand again, tangling his fingers with his lover's. "That's the bad news?"

"Mmmhmm. Now for the good news, you're still cancer free Itachi."

The Uchiha frowned. "But the fatigue and weight loss, the nausea, diarrhea, and fever..."

Sarutobi smiled kindly. "You have a bit of a nasty stomach bug, plus you're one of the unlucky ones to still be feeling the after effects of the chemotherapy. That makes for serious fatigue. I'm going to give you a list of foods that are high enough in calories that they should get you back up to your proper, healthy weight soon."

A sob escaped Neji and he tried to stifle it but another one escaped and another one after that. Soon he was crying, deep, heartbreaking sobs that wracked his entire body and made his shoulder shake. He was so ashamed but he couldn't stop.

Sarutobi just smiled and left the room so the two could calm themselves.

Itachi turned and wrapped his arms tight around his lover, waves of relief making tears gather in his own eyes. "I'm okay. It's just a normal flu...thank the gods. Neji baby please, calm down. It's okay now, it's okay." He rocked the Hyuga both to comfort his lover and because he needed to soothing rhythm himself.

Neji clutched at Itachi's shirt, wetting the material with his flood of tears. "I'm so sorry; I'm making an ass of myself. It's just...you're okay, you're fine." He kissed Itachi deeply and messily, mixing their tears. "I'm so happy, so relieved...I love you so much Itachi."

Itachi returned the kiss fiercely before scattering kisses over Neji's face. "I know. I do too. Neji. I love you. Love you, love you, love you." each word was punctuated with a kiss.

Neji continued to cling, kissing Itachi back and just reveling in the fact that Itachi was there and that he was well. A stomach flu he could live with gladly. "What do you say we get out of here?" Neji looked around the room that still gave him chills.

"Gladly." Itachi practically bounded off the table and rushed out, pausing only to get the list of foods and pay the bill. He got into Neji's car and closed his eyes. "Take me home snowflake."

"Absolutely Phoenix, hold on to your seat." Neji swerved out of the parking lot, speeding towards home. Keeping one eye on the speed limits Neji made his way home as quickly as possible. He sighed happily when they turned into their own drive way. "Home sweet home."

Itachi murmured sleepily. "Hallelujah." He slid out of the car and caught Neji's hand as they went inside. "I'm going to lie on the couch and call my brother, let him know everything's alright."

"Kay, do that." Neji gave Itachi's hand a squeeze and walked with him to the couch and wrapped a blanket around him. "I'm just going to the kitchen to make some tea." He kissed Itachi and handed him the phone.

The Uchiha smiled a bit tiredly and began dialing his brother's number. It took possibly half a ring before it was answered by Sasuke impatient and worried tone.

"Well?"

"Just a bug little brother, flu mixed in with the lingering after effects of chemotherapy."

On the other end of the line Sasuke slumped against the wall, relief making his knees weak. "Thank goodness."

Naruto poked his head out from another room, carrying Shinji on his hip. He heard Sasuke's words and saw his husband's relieved expression. "Yay, Shinji, your uncle is alright." The two of them danced around the room in joy. Shinji making squealing sounds of joy into the phone receiver when Naruto bounced them close to Sasuke.

Itachi chuckled a bit weakly as he heard his nephew and Naruto clear as a bell. "I'm going to let you dance with your idiot and your son Sasuke. It's been a busy day and I need some rest."

Sasuke smiled a bit. "Alright. Make the Hyuga take care of you Itachi and we'll see you soon."

"Hn." Itachi hung up and closed his eyes. By the time Neji came back into the room he was fast asleep, the day's events and worry having exhausted him.

Neji straightened the blanket woven in dark blues and greens around Itachi, making sure he was covered and warm and he ran his fingertips over a pale cheek. He hoped Itachi would sleep for a while and gain some of his strength back. Neji placed his steaming cup of tea on the sofa table and went to get his laptop. He sat down in the large chair next to the couch, balancing his laptop on his knees and tried to do some work as he watched his lover sleep.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN** – _Preview for next chapter; we're closing in on the end of this story, the next chapter will be the last. Will it be happy ever after for our boys or will some new trouble find them and turn everything on its head. Also, the birth of a baby. Thank you so much for reading and please do comment if you have the time to do so. See you all next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**– We don't own Naruto nor any character or setting there from and we're not making any profit off these writings, it's all just for fun

**Warning** – In this chapter, fluff, Fluff, baby birthing and some hot, steamy smex between our boys.

**AN** – _This is it, the final part of My Saving Grace. We hope you've had just as fun reading it as we had writing it. Thank you so much for sticking with us and continuing to read each chapter, we appreciate it. _

_Please enjoy the last chapter._

**My Saving Grace.**

_**Final Part**_

Itachi, a much healthier looking Itachi, sat beside Neji reading the newest Sherrilyn Kenyon release as they waited for news on Shizune's condition. In the past few months Itachi had finally regained some of his lost weight and was filling his clothes back out properly, his fatigue was vanishing as well much to his relief, and even more pleasing to him, his hair had grown out enough that he'd been able to snip the silver ends off and still have three inches of silky black to fiddle with, though the slight curl remained much to his consternation. Things were going quite well for him. He slid a glance over to his lover and smiled, quite well indeed. And now they'd soon be welcoming a new addition to the Akatsuki family, as soon as Shizune popped it out anyway.

Neji was leaning against Itachi's shoulder, a half solved cross word puzzle in his lap. He found it difficult to concentrate. Since Naruto had surgery when Shinji was born the whole thing had been over fairly quickly but here they had already waited for hours. He could only imagine how Shizune was feeling now and Kisame's frazzled nerves. "So what do you think 'Tachi, boy or girl?"

"Hmm, I personally want to see Kisame driven insane so I'm hoping he'll get a girl just as pretty as her mother." Itachi chuckled at the mental image of Kisame holding a tiny little girl and teaching her all her knew.

"Oh a girl would have Kisame wrapped around her finger before she even made it all the way out of her mommy." Neji smiled. "She would be daddy's princess for sure." Neji gave up on the cross word and placed the newspaper next to him.

Itachi's lips took a bit of a wistful turn. "If it's a girl she'll be Akatsuki's princess truth be told. We'll all spoil that kid terribly."

"Hmm yeah, she will be pampered and spoilt beyond belief." Neji nuzzled his head against Itachi's shoulder. "I always wanted a baby girl."

The Uchiha actually flinched. He and Neji had never really discussed if they'd ever wanted children and Itachi certainly never went out of his way to bring the subject up. He traced a finger on Neji's thigh. "I did as well, a whole herd of children actually."

"I don't know about a heard but I definitely pictured more than one. Being an only child...It can be rough." Neji reached up a hand and toyed with a lock of Itachi's hair, he loved touching the black silk. "Though little sisters can be annoying too. Hinata and Hanabi could drive me crazy when I grew up, always meddling and poking their nose into my business...I am insanely grateful for them though. They kept me sane growing up."

Itachi leaned into Neji's touch. "Hm, I wouldn't know about that. I was the one driving Sasuke crazy instead of the other way around. He's so easy to rile. Still though," a bittersweet smile curved his lips, "I enjoyed looking after him, even when I had to change his diaper when he was an infant, as disgusting as those things were, it gave me such a good feeling to know i was doing what would help him grow."

"Why are you talking in a past tense?" Neji smiled. "You still drive your brother batshit crazy and you still help him grow...Though I hope you're not changing his diapers these days. You are a wonderful brother, an amazing uncle and you'd be a fantastic father."

"I always thought that, no I always _knew_ that. It was what I felt I was here for, to be a father. There was always just something that felt..._right_when I was looking after children. Ever since I was a child myself, I wanted to be a father. To hold a child who looked back at me with my eyes in my arms and teach him or her to drive their uncle insane. Even when I knew I preferred men over women I knew I still have my own little boy or little girl one day, surrogates and artificial insemination is a godsend to so many, and then I'd annoy my partner for us to adopt the rest."

Neji shifted so that he could look Itachi straight in the eyes. "I don't care about blood, genes or anything like that. All I know is that I want to have children with _you_. No matter how we get them they will be ours, they will still drive their uncle insane and us too most likely. I want a family and I want it with you Itachi Uchiha, no one else."

Itachi smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Neji's mouth. "I know. I want that too it's just hard, to let go of old dreams when it's forced from you instead of something you choose for yourself."

"I understand that, I really do." Neji tangled their fingers together. "New dreams can be wonderful too and we have plenty of time to figure things out. You're stuck with me Phoenix."

The Uchiha smiled. "No place else I'd rather be my snowflake."

Neji leaned in and kissed Itachi before letting his head fall back on Itachi's shoulder. "Know that you are all I need. I may want other things but you are all I need."

Itachi leaned his head on Neji's, a wave of happiness washing through him. "I love you Neji."

"I love you too." Neji brought their entwined hands up to his mouth and kissed Itachi's knuckles when Sasori came walking into the waiting room muttering about his eyes and needing mind bleach.

Itachi raised a brow at the redhead as Deidara skipped up to join him. "What is your problem?"

"Opened the wrong door, got a glimpse into hell...Kak fucking Hidan into the supply closet wall." Sasori almost gagged. "Oh god...I'll never get that image out of my head."

Deidara draped himself over Sasori's side. "From what we saw they've been going at each other for a long, long time, they're just really good at hiding it un."

Itachi's eyes widened and he chuckled a bit. "Well they obviously don't need to hide it any longer."

Neji laughed. "All that UST and they were already going at it, good acting."

"Stop talking about it, please just stop." The redhead was almost whining. "Pet, make me forget...who knew Hidan had such a hairy ass..." The normally cold and stoic redhead shuddered and buried his face in Deidara's blond fall of hair.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori. "There, there danna. I got some new leathers today you know, red leather."

An eyebrow rose in interest. "Red you say?" Sasori let his eyes roam over his lover and he licked his lips. "Well you do look good in red pet."

Neji couldn't quite disguise his chuckle as a cough.

Itachi just shook his head at the two as Deidara began whispering something in Sasori's ear that had the redhead dragging the blond off in search of privacy. "Absolutely nothing puts them off for long. Though I admit it can make for some of the most amusing moments."

"Yeah..." Neji chuckled now that the horny duet had left. "So remind me to stay away from bathrooms and supply closets here...Unless you want to join me of course." Neji winked at Itachi and snuggled up against him. "How much longer do you-"

Neji was interrupted by Kisame slamming a door open and rushing out to them.

Itachi raised a brow and murmured, "Apparently not long," then turned an expectant eye on his friend waiting for the news.

For a while Kisame just stared at them with a vacant expression before his face split in a huge, toothy grin. "We have a daughter, a healthy and perfect baby girl. She's getting weighed and measured right now but she's absolutely beautiful.

Neji felt a mirroring smile on his face, Kisame radiated pride and happiness. "And Shizune?"

"Shizune is just fine too; tired...She's been a real champ." Kisame shone with love.

Itachi smiled at his old friend. "Congratulations Mako. You're going to make a good, if very nervous, father."

"The kid's out huh?" Kakuzu's voice rumbled from off to Kisame's left as he and Hidan, both still looking immaculate, came into the waiting room.

"Yes our daughter is here." Kisame was still happy as could be. "Itachi, Shizune and I have talked it over and we would love for you to be our girl's godfather." Kisame turned to Itachi with pleading eyes.

The Uchiha's eyes almost glowed and he smiled broadly. "I'd be honored Kisame."

Kakuzu snorted as he went to sit down, his feet propping up on a low table in the waiting room. "Oh please it's not as if everyone doesn't know you're going to be the godfather for any brats popping out. You're like the super uncle; it'd be stupid not to have you as godfather."

"Well he's a hell of a better choice than you would be." Hidan sat down a few seats away from Kakuzu. "You'd probably eat your young." The silverette rested his right foot against his left knee.

Neji got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Kisame in a hug. "Congratulations daddy."

Kisame grinned even wider and hugged back, making Neji fear for his ribs.

Itachi chuckled at his friend's antics and got up to tug Neji away from the huge black man. "Hey, my nerd. Go cuddle with your lady, we'll call the others and spread the word so long as you let us know when you and Shizune along with the mogwai are ready to be gawked at."

"I'll do that." Kisame nodded and released Neji into Itachi's hold. He turned and walked to the room where Shizune and his daughter were resting, there was no place he'd rather be than with them.

Itachi chuckled and brought Neji back against him, tugging him back down to sit in his lap before sliding a wicked look over at Hidan and Kakuzu. "So," the syllable was drawn out in a way that put the other two men on edge, "I understand that the two of you scarred Sasori for life. Shouldn't you _lock_the door before playing mump the cuddie?"

Hidan sputtered and almost fell off his seat. "Fuck that ginger little tattle tale." He grumbled under his breath.

Neji couldn't help but laugh at both men's expression, little boys caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Kakuzu placed a hand over his face, the darkly tanned skin coloring bronze with blush in a way that had Itachi's lips twitching. "Go to hell Uchiha."

Itachi wasn't finished. "How long have you two been passing the baton while all the rest of us kept wondering when you'd give in and bang each other into unconsciousness by the way?"

"Why Itachi, I didn't know you were so interested...Wanna join us, is that it?" Hidan was still flustered and embarrassed but that didn't stop his trademark smirk.

The Uchiha snorted. "No thank you. I have all I need and want right here in my lap." He nuzzled Neji's neck. "I ask because I want to know how long we've been needlessly pushing you together and locking you in closets and such."

Kakuzu sniffed and picked up a magazine. "Seven years."

Neji leaned back against Itachi as an eyebrow rose, seven years that was quite some time to keep a relationship a secret. "Why? I don't mean to pry but why keep it a secret?"

"It's no one's business." Hidan scoffed. "All you guys are worse gossips then my grandmother's bingo league, I don't want to compare notes to Deidara and I don't want to _vent_my feelings." He made a grimace. "In fact I'd rather hang from the ceiling in hooks that do that."

Itachi raised a brow. "If memory serves you actually did that in college. Extreme body modification I believe you called it?"

Kakuzu shuddered. "Don't remind us. That was one of the most disgusting, disturbing sights I've ever seen. Even worse than walking in on Konan giving Pein his RPA."

"Everyone's allowed to do something stupid in college, I wasn't the only one." Hidan gave both Itachi and Kakuzu pointed looks.

"Yeah how about we switch the subject before I'm assaulted with more mental images I really don't want." Neji nuzzled against Itachi.

Hidan's eyebrow rose. "Oh ho ho...Any youthful mistake you want to hide huh?" He leaned forward in interest.

Kakuzu eyed the Hyuga speculatively. "Yes do tell."

Itachi nipped his lover's ear. "Have you been keeping secrets from me snowflake or are you just blocking out some of Naruto's more...extreme moments?"

"As Hidan said, everyone's allowed a stupid moment on college...And if I do have any secrets they will stay as such." Neji smiled slyly. "And Naruto...too many stupid moments for me to block out."

"Your little pale eyes just got a lot more interesting Itachi." Hidan nodded in approval. "Maybe he isn't pure vanilla after all."

"For someone who doesn't like gossip you certainly let your tongue wag." Neji raised a dark eyebrow, leaving Hidan gaping.

"Itachi I think you're a bad influence, he was much nicer before." Hidan almost pouted.

The Uchiha chuckled. "Oh it's not me Zombie, my snowflake has always had a little bite to him." He nuzzled the side of Neji's neck. "I should know, I had a few chunks taken out of me before I wormed my way into a date."

Neji smiled and turned his head to kiss Itachi. "Yup, I've got teeth and don't you forget it."

"Eugh, you're too cute for me." Hidan got up from his seat. "Anyone want coffee or something? I'm taking a trip to the cafeteria."

No one made any requests and Kakuzu rose to his feet. "I'll come with you, someone has to keep you from terrifying the cafeteria workers after all."

"And you won't scare them?" Hidan didn't make any objections to the company though, in fact he looked quite pleased as the two of them made it down the corridor.

"They have the weirdest relationship I've ever seen." Neji shook his head at the duo.

Itachi nodded. "Truer words were never spoken." He dug in his pocket for his phone. "Now I think I should start making that round of calls."

**oo—oOo—oo**

Itachi stepped into the home he now shared with Neji and followed the paler man into the living room, watching as his lover picked through the mail they'd picked up from his own former residence, which was now being rented out to an extended Hyuga family member. The silver eyed man muttered about the various things, making Itachi's lips twitch in amusement and his eyes warm at how adorable it was.

"Why would anyone send me an offer on tampons? Do I look like a goddamned woman to you?" Neji glowered and waved a letter around as he turned towards Itachi, tossing his mail into a basket on a side table, he would deal with it later.

A sleepy looking Socrates came into the room winding himself around Neji's feet before doing the same to Itachi, almost climbing the pant leg of his favorite human. The cat loved Neji but he adored Itachi.

Itachi chuckled and bent to pick the cat up, scratching behind the black ears as he walked over to join Neji on the couch. "I can vouch for the fact that you are not, in any way, a woman."

Neji blushed before grinning. "Well you should know." All his irritation disappeared in Itachi's presence. The love he had for this man continued to amaze him, Neji loved him more with each day passing.

The phone rang and Itachi rolled his eyes and passed the cat off to Neji, kissing the pale cheek before he went to pick it up. "Yes?" His brows rose and the reddish brown eyes lit with surprise. "Really?" He pulled out a pad and pen from the message center. "Mmm no, no actually." He wrote out a bit of something. "It's no problem. Yes I've got the time. Mmmhmm, thank you. Goodbye." He set the phone back in its cradle with a contemplative look on his face.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked with a curious expression. He placed Socrates on the couch and walked over to Itachi, running his hand over the other's back. "Who called?"

Itachi smiled and leaned into the stroke, turning his head to nuzzle Neji's cheek. "Mmm that was the school. One of the teachers had to go on maternity leave early due to complications and ordered bed rest. They were calling to ask me to take over her class."

"So you'll go back? Substitute for her?" Neji thought that would be a very good idea. Itachi was born to teach, to be a part of children's lives, he was so very good at it. He didn't want Itachi to do anything he didn't want though. If he still was wary and not ready then he shouldn't do it.

The Uchiha nodded, pressing a kiss to the corner of Neji's mouth. "Yes. I'm going back, thanks to you."

Neji wrapped his arms tightly around Itachi's waist, leaning his head against Itachi's shoulder. "You give me far too much credit. I'm just someone who loves you beyond all reason. Everything you accomplish you do on your own."

Itachi turned so that they were face to face and leaned his forehead against Neji's. "But you're why I'm not wallowing in self-doubt or misery anymore. Because you do love me and you show me the best in myself. Before I met you I just couldn't find any respite from the demons that hounded me but then I saw you, complimented your hair and you started snipping at me. You took my mind off what had happened to me and then after you finally gave me a chance, you started showing me, reminding me, of who I was. You've been my saving grace Neji and then you became my heart."

Neji swallowed hard. He didn't want to seem like a girl but damn those words made his heart clench and tears rise. He held on to Itachi tighter. "As corny as it sound and as much as Tom Cruise has ruined it...You complete me Itachi Uchiha. I don't even thing I really know who I was until you came along and showed me. If I'm your heart then you're mine. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

Itachi brushed a kiss over Neji's lips. "You don't have to do without me if you don't want to. Marry me."

The Hyuga froze, his hands clutching Itachi's shirt tightly. "Really?" The nerd still existing in Neji couldn't really believe that someone like Itachi would want him like that...Want him forever. "If you really are sure then yes...Of course yes. I would like nothing more than to marry you."

Itachi tucked a lock of hair behind Neji's ear. "Oh I'm sure Neji. I want to spend the rest of my life and preferably eternity with you. You're my snowflake and no one else is ever getting their hands on you but me."

Pulling on on Itachi's short dark tresses he pulled his lover down for a scorching kiss, wanting to meld their bodies together until they were one forever. "That goes both ways Phoenix." Neji panted when he finally released Itachi's lips. "We do this and you're mine! Forever and always."

Itachi flicked his tongue over Neji's lips, his hands going down to stroke over the silver eyed man's hips. "I'm yours Neji, eternally yours."

Moaning Neji pressed closer. "I love you. Oh gods I love you so much." Neji pushed Itachi so that he practically fell into the recliner chair next to the couch and crawled on top of him so that he was straddling his gorgeous lover. "I love you with all that I am and I always will. You found a piece of me I didn't even know was missing."

Itachi ran his hands over Neji's sides, up under the long haired man's shirt. "I love you too baby. I didn't even know I _could_love this much. You healed even the parts I didn't know were wounded." He leaned up to kiss the other man's lips softly, lovingly. "My Neji, you're the very air I breathe." He took Neji's mouth in a steamy, tender kiss, their tongues tangling together.

Arching up, into Itachi's touch Neji offered him all that he was. Pulling on Itachi's clothes, wanting to feel that silky warm skin against his hands, lips and tongue. "I want you love. I always want you. Just the way you hold yourself drives me crazy."

Itachi's hands divested Neji of his shirt as the Uchiha nibbled on the slender column of the other man's throat. "Gods Neji what you do to me. I get hard just looking at you. Did you know," he nipped the edge of Neji's jaw, "that you get this one expression when you're concentrating on a particularly difficult layout. It's frustration, challenge, and stubbornness combined and every time I see it I just want to bend you over your desk, go down on my knees and tongue fuck you until you're begging for me to shove my big stiff prick into your sweet ass, something I'll do gladly just for the privilege of fucking you into the desk."

"Oh Gods." Neji ground down on him. "I'll never be able to work again without thinking about that. You're tongue in my ass, thrusting and slicking me up for that beautiful big cock of yours...Spreading me open and fucking me so deep, so good." Neji worked on Itachi's shirt too, wanting to feel his lover's skin against his own. His eyes were glassy with need and his breath came out in heavy pants. "I want it now 'Tachi, I want to feel you so deep inside me that I can taste you in my throat."

The Uchiha made a soft growl and helped Neji pull his shirt off then smirked as he caught the long haired man's wrists and used his shirt to tie them behind Neji's back. He licked delicately at the pale column of the other man's throat. "Tsk, now what have I said about patience snowflake." His lips and tongue stroked down Neji's neck, laved over the collarbone, then teased down to one silver hoop adorned nipple. He took the hoop in his teeth and tugged gently, the cry that came from his lover making him feel about ten feet tall not to mention what it did to his already hard cock.

Neji was going out of his mind, his nipples were his major weak spot and now that the piercings had healed they were ten times more sensitive than before. Neji honestly believed that he could come just by Itachi playing with them. "This is no fair...I want to give you pleasure too." Even as he said it he arched his back, pushing his chest into Itachi's touch, wanting more. "And how can I be patient when everything you do turn me on?" He ground his ass on Itachi's lap, wanting his lover to become as needy as he was.

Itachi's tongue laved the pierced flesh and he purred. "Don't you know that I get pleasure just from touching you? Tasting you," another lap of his tongue, "Hearing the sounds you make as I slowly drive you out of your mind?" His hand came up to play with the nipple and piercing that his mouth was neglecting. His other hand was roaming the rest of Neji's skin, raking his nails lightly over the ivory expanse in teasing swirls and sweeps. He didn't make any move to stop his lover from pressing against his groin, it felt too fucking good and he loved to see Neji work for more.

It felt as if Neji's entire body was vibrating, calling out for more. He did want to touch Itachi but being restrained like this, with someone he loved and trusted completely...Neji had to admit that it was a huge turn on. He moaned loudly and tossed his head back, his hair tickling his back and pooling onto Itachi's thighs. He continued to twist and turn, dry humping Itachi for all he was worth. His jeans felt way too tight. "Please, please Phoenix...Unbutton my pants. I ache for you." He ground down again, extra hard and leaned forward, licking a wet stripe up Itachi's neck and jaw, growling at the addictive taste.

A pleased purr came from the older man and he used his free hand to pluck at the button of Neji's pants until it was undone and he could pull down the zipper. He snaked his hand inside the gap and palmed his lovers cock through the underwear. "Here snowflake? Is this where you're aching?"

"Yes, of fuck yes!" Neji leaned his forehead against Itachi's shoulder, rocking in his lover's lap. He couldn't decide what felt better, pushing up into Itachi's hand or grinding down on to the hard erection under his ass. "I ache so badly, please touch me more." Neji didn't care at all that he was begging and mewling; if it got Itachi to touch him then he'd gladly beg more. "Do you feel it? How wet it is, how I weep for you to touch me?" Precum was leaking from his tip, wetting both his shaft and his dark boxer-briefs.

Itachi tugged on the nipple piercing again. "How do you want me to touch you baby? Do you want me to keep rubbing you through your underwear? Do you want me to take your beautiful, dripping cock out and wrap my fingers around it? Or would you rather I strip your pants off, lift you up, and take you into my mouth?" He pressed his hand gently against the covered erection his lover was sporting to drive him just that much wilder.

Neji bucked in Itachi's lap, imagining all the ways Itachi spoke of and moaning at the pleasure of all of them. "Your mouth, of course I want that sexy, beautiful and utterly wicked mouth on me." Neji was panting as he was writhing in Itachi's hold. "I want you to wrap your lips around me, tease me with your tongue and suck me dry." He raised his head so that he could lick at Itachi's lips, nibble that soft bottom lip before deepening the kiss, kissing his lover with a fervor that was bordering on desperation.

A pleased sound rumbled in Itachi's chest as he returned the kiss, tangling his tongue with Neji's and sucking on the younger man's tongue as if he was practicing for Neji's cock, not that any practice was needed. His hands went to Neji's underwear and pants, pushing them down past the hips. He gave Neji's ass a little tap. "Raise up baby."

Neji scrambled for leverage, putting his knees on each armrest so he could raise his hips enough for Itachi to pull his pants off. It was a difficult thing to do without the use of his arms and the fact that he didn't want to break the kiss. He didn't want to release those talented lips even for a moment.

Itachi made quick work of the pants and underwear, flinging them off into unknown corners of the room, and had his lover gloriously naked before him. His hand wrapped around Neji's cock stroking the shaft leisurely as Neji continued to devour his mouth. He loved the taste of his snowflake, so addictive and intoxicating.

"Mmm, yes. It feels so good." Neji murmured against Itachi's lips, thrusting into his lover's hand, wanting more friction. What Itachi was doing now was nothing more than to tease. It felt gloriously good but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. "Please 'Tachi...Please, please, please." He marked every please with a new kiss.

"I can't take you into my mouth if you're keeping it occupied baby." He nipped at Neji's lower lip and rubbed his thumb over the Hyuga's frenulum.

"Oh fuck...Right now I don't even know what I want anymore. I just want you Phoenix." Neji tore his mouth away from Itachi's with difficulty, latching on to his neck instead, sucking and nibbling.

Itachi smirked and flipped Neji off him so his knees were on the cushions of the couch and he was behind the brunette. "I think I'll start with a snack before I move on to the main course." He nibbled down the line of Neji's back, stroked his hands over Neji's bound arms, nipped an ass cheek teasingly, before spreading them and exposing the tight rosebud to his gaze. "Mmm you look good enough to eat and I intend to feast." He leaned down and stroked his tongue over the ring of muscle.

Neji shuddered and babbled incoherently as he rubbed his face against the coarse fabric of the couch, trying to keep himself grounded someway. His hole trembled and twitched as Itachi lapped over it and Neji pushed his ass upwards, spreading his knees more, offering himself up to that talented mouth. There was a strain in his arms from the position he was in but Neji couldn't care less, all he felt was the mind-blowing pleasure.

The Uchiha's talented tongue wiggled and slipped inside Neji, thrusting slowly to fuck him with his tongue. He moved one elegant hand around to stroke Neji's erection to the pace of his tongue's rhythm. Gods the sounds Neji made. He shivered as they inflamed him further and his own pants became painful. He quickly shed them, stripping himself naked, even as he reached under the couch cushions to grab the small bottle of lube he'd stashed there. Extremely horny gay man's rule #1: Always have lube in every room of your house, you never know where and when you're going to need it.

Moans and mewls, curses and pleas continued to fall from Neji's lips as his body rocked with Itachi's licks and thrusts. It almost felt too good. His hole fluttered and clenched around Itachi's slick tongue as if trying to get it deeper. Neji wanted desperately to be filled more. His cock was red and hard and precum dripped onte the couch underneath him. "Please Itachi enough. Just take that beautiful cock and ram it inside me, fill me up to the brim and fuck me. Fuck me now!"

Itachi pulled back and nipped Neji's ass cheek sharply. "What have I said about patience, though I have to say," he soothed the bite with a swipe of his tongue, "I love to hear you beg or demand so desperately." He popped the cap of the lube and drizzled a little over Neji's hole before slipping a finger inside to test how stretched his snowflake was. He pushed the finger in and out slowly, and added a second one so he could scissor them inside his lover. He loved doing this, because he knew it made Neji feel good and turned the heat up just a bit more.

Tensing up a bit at the bite Neji was almost ashamed to admit that, that little pinch of pain only made him more aroused. He wasn't into pain in the bedroom but Itachi...Itachi turned him on with everything he did. He pushed back against Itachi's fingers, clenching around it rhythmically, longing for them to be something bigger, something thicker.

"I swear Itachi, if you don't get on with this right now I will flip you over and fuck your tight ass." Neji looked over his shoulder as best he could with his bound hands. "No more teasing, no more prepping. I need you now 'tachi, want you...crave you."

Itachi moved up so that he was standing behind his lover and bent to purr into Neji's ear. "I can't say I'd mind having you inside me Neji but right now your ass is the one getting fucked," he nipped lightly at the other man's lobe, "and one day I'm going to cuff you to the bed and show you the real meaning of teasing. For now though..." He took his fingers out of his lover, lined his cock up with Neji's hole, and untied the long haired man's hands. "Grab onto the back of the couch baby."

Neji scrambled to comply, ignoring the way his arms ached and tingled as the blood-flow returned to them and he grabbed the back of the couch tightly, sinking his fingers deep into the soft fabric. His body was humming with need and everywhere Itachi brushed against him or touched him buzzed with electricity. He was so ready, so focused on the man behind him and what he was doing.

"I...I don't think I'll ever be able to be patient with you. You drive me fucking insane, just the sound of your voice makes me want to drop my pants and jump you."

A loud keening sound escaped Neji as he felt the blunt, wide head of Itachi's cock nuzzle his entrance, he wanted it inside him so badly. He pushed back sharply and gasp in satisfaction and slight pain as he managed to impale himself on his lover.

A soft growl rumbled in Itachi's chest as he pushed forward even as Neji pushed back, the feeling of sliding into that tight clinging heat was bliss and torture all in one. He pressed a kiss to the back of Neji's neck and grabbed his hips as he pressed in until he was balls deep inside his lover. "I'm going to take you now, to pound into you until you scream my name. I'm going to fill you up, to mark you until everyone know just who you belong to, and who I belong to."

He pulled back slowly, giving Neji time to anticipate what was to come then thrust back in hard and fast, his hips snapping forward against Neji's ass with a soft slap of flesh.

"Yes, do it! Mark me, make me yours completely!" Neji's body rocked forward with the force of Itachi's thrust and he still pushed back, moved with Itachi, showing his lover just how much he wanted him and how good it felt. His hair stuck to his sweaty back and temples and Neji brushed the damp strands away with impatient movements before grabbing the back of the couch again. "Fuck me silly Itachi, make me feel you for days."

Itachi hunched over his lover, his hips moving quickly, growls and groans rumbling in his chest each time Neji pushed back to meet the savage motions. He reached out and grabbed the long hair, pulling so Neji's back was arched even further and he could mouth the muscle of the other man's shoulder. His other hand went down and around to pump his lover's cock in counterpoint rhythm to the almost brutal thrusts. He could feel his release hovering at the edges of his shredded control and angled his hip to rub against Neji's prostate in an attempt to drive the other man closer to his own peak.

Stars erupted behind Neji's eyelids every time Itachi's cock brushed his prostate and it was almost difficult to breathe. Itachi's hand around his cock, Itachi filling him up to the brim, Itachi's warmth against his back...Neji's whole world narrowed in on his lover. Itachi was the only thing real, the only thing that mattered and the only one Neji would ever want. "Nnngh 'Tachi, feels so good." His cock swelled in Itachi's hand. Neji loved having his hair pulled during sex, it was a major kink of his and since Itachi was his every wet dream come true Neji was on the verge of climaxing. "I'm...I'm gonna cum." His balls drew closer to his body and his ass clenched around the cock in it as Neji's orgasm hit him. "I love you! I love you so much!"

It took only that to have Itachi cascading over the edge after his lover, fireworks exploding behind his eyes and his teeth clamping down on Neji's shoulder as his seed boiled up out of his cock spilling inside the other man. He strained against his lover for a few moments before his muscles relaxed enough to let him flop to the side, falling down onto the couch with Neji in his lap. He licked at the red bite mark he'd left on Neji's pale shoulder affectionately. "My Neji. I love you."

Neji struggled to breathe and get the ability to speak back. He wrapped his arms around Itachi and leaned into his lover. "Damn it 'Tachi...I think you've managed to fuck the words right out of me." He gasped and turned his head kiss Itachi's neck.

Itachi chuckled softly and nuzzled Neji's cheek. "I'm sure you'll recover." His eyes closed in contentment. He was almost blindingly happy just sitting here with Neji in the afterglow. "If not then I can teach you sign language."

"I'd love that...after I've regain use of my muscles too. Let's make it a future project." Neji smiled and reached for the blanket lying at the edge of the couch, wrapping it around their naked bodies as he cuddled deeper into Itachi's embrace.

"Mmm sounds like a plan." Itachi's smile widened as the cat jumped up onto them after a few moments and curled up into Neji's lap. Here was his family for the time being and perhaps later down the road he and Neji might adopt a child who needed the love. For now though things were absolutely perfect here with his saving grace.

**~Fin~**

**AN** – _And here we leave our boys and this universe for this time. I'm sure there will be other visits to check up on how they are doing. Either in the snippets in Live, Learn and Love or as oneshots. Keep your eyes out. Thank you for taking this journey with us. –bows-_

_See you next story._


End file.
